An Innocent Joke?
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: SJ: Jou gets into a car crash and loses his memories. Seto takes advantage of it and tells him that he is his personal servent, but will he tell the truth when he realises that he loves him? Reposted COMPLETE
1. The Accident

An Innocent Joke?  
  
Chapter One: The Accident  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you will  
  
only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Jou/Seto  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good  
  
job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or  
  
scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"What's happening to him?"  
  
"The father is in surgery at the moment, but the boy will only need a few stiches to his head, and bandages to the rest of his body. As you know his father was driving drunk while he was unconscious in the back seat, they crashed into the telephone pole and he went through the windshield. It's a miracle they both survived--"  
  
"Why was he drunk?"  
  
"Mr. Jounouchi is well known for getting drunk and violent at times. Usually he takes it out on his son, but he refuses to tell us the truth about it so we can't prove anything or press charges to get him into a foster home--"  
  
"What's his condition now?"  
  
"The father or the boy?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"The boy has a better chance of living because his blood wasn't so thin due to the alcohol. He took a severe blow to the head when he went through the windshield, and scratches and scrapes are down to a minimum because the crash was in front of your vast front lawn Mr.Kaiba, so the grass cushioned his impact."  
  
Seto nodded his head in understanding, and motioned for the doctor to continue. "What about his father?"  
  
"He took a severe blow to the head, but nothing else to endanger his life. He's currently in a coma, and most likely won't be waking up any time soon." She explained patiently.  
  
"I see." Was the only response that he gave her while he thought about Jou's current condition. He had no other relatives living nearby, and all his stupid little friends had gone off to that waste of time camp two weeks previously, so that left him all alone for at least another month. He was far too poor to afford something like that, what with his father constantly wasting what little money he had on his liquor.  
  
"What will happen to him?" He asked in an almost heartless tone of voice, when in reality, he truly was afraid for the welfare of his puppy. No one knew this aside from Mokuba, but he'd held a small spot in his heart for the blonde for quite some time. It was more of a physical attraction as far as he knew, but really, what's the difference?  
  
"If he wakes up before the father then we will have no choice but to put him in a foster home. He never admits to what his father does to him, so if and when he recovers he'll have to go back to living with him."  
  
Seto quirked an eyebrow in a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Won't he need a few days of treatment before you send him off like that? And why would he go back to his father if the man's an a abusive drunk?" He asked while freely glaring at the woman in front of him.  
  
She cringed a little at his fierce gaze, but answered anyway. "His family has no insurance, so we have to get him to leave the moment we get the chance to." She explained with traces of fear in her voice. It was a well known fact that the CEO of Kaiba Corp owned half of Domino city, including the hospital, and she didn't feel like getting fired from her high paying job simply because he had to have a dirt poor friend who couldn't pay for his medical bill.  
  
`Stupid brat.' She thought to herself with Jou in mind.  
  
"I won't accept that!" He shouted hotly. "Whether or not he wakes up first, he is to be sent over to my estate the very minute he is ready." He said coldly while crossing his arms. "And I'll take care of his bill."  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba, we just can't--"  
  
"DO AS I SAY OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!!" He roared out to her hotly. He didn't have the patience to deal with minor rules that would only waste his time and in the process, piss him off.  
  
She just sighed angrily before quickly writing something down on her clipboard, practically scratching the paper with the pen to show her frustrations. She then nodded her head and left for the main office to get some forms ready. He just glared at her until she was out of sight. "Stupid onna." He mumbled in annoyance while still standing outside of the mutt's door, looking towards it occasionally in slight worry.  
  
It was a well known fact to most people who knew the young blonde that he was being abused at home, especially to Seto. But like the doctor had said, he wouldn't tell anyone the truth about it if asked, so nothing could be done.  
  
Whenever he would walk in class with a limp or a facial bruise, it was always some lame excuse he would give like: "I just got in a fight." or "It's from sports." or even "I was mugged."  
  
Strangely, everyone knew the truth about it aside from those simpletons that he calls his friends. They are so stupid sometimes that on a few occasions, Seto had to fight to keep from ripping his own hair out at how dense they could be.  
  
They would always accept any excuse he would give, believing that as their friend, he would never lie to them, and that nothing like that could happen someone they knew. Idiots. Why must people be so damned stupid when it comes down to situations like this?  
  
Finally, about fifteen minutes later, that stupid woman who tried to pass herself off as a doctor came back with another clipboard in her hands, not looking too happy either. `Bitch.' Seto thought at the sight of her. `What the hell is her problem anyway? I'm doing him a favour, not putting him into an equally disturbing environment!' Just because she's the head doctor didn't mean he was going to give her any respect, that in his opinion, she'd never earn anyway.  
  
"Alright Mr. Kaiba, I had to pull a few strings, but he'll leave for your estate when he's ready, and due to the fact that his only severe injury involved a large bump on the head with a few stiches, that will be in a few hours, though he still might be unconscious for a few days to a week afterwards."  
  
"Whatever. Just get it done." He demanded, not bothering to look at her as he turned his gaze back to his puppy's door. She just sighed in annoyance before shaking her head and leaving again, mumbling about spoiled brats, not knowing that he heard her.  
  
`Note to self: When I have the time to spare, have her fired within the week.' He thought to himself in anger at her stupid and immature actions. Hn, and she thought that she was a doctor? Feh! Dumb bitch.  
  
`She must have something against kids. Either that or she looks down on those who are poor.' He thought to himself in disgust. Nobody knew this, but he actually donated a lot of what he made to local charities. He did after all used to live in an orphanage, so he knew what it was like to go to sleep cold and not have that much. He just couldn't let anybody in on his little secret. It would destroy his image of being cruel and ruthless, so it was completely out of the question.  
  
`Oh well, at least I'll finally have an excuse to get my puppy out of that hell hole and come live with me.' Seto couldn't help but smirk at the very thought of it. The puppy has nowhere to stay aside from with him? Heh. The possibilities for fun and humiliation were endless!  
  
Unfortunately there was still something bothering him about all of this. Why was Jou's drunken father driving around his neighbourhood of all places?  
  
To Be Continued..........................   
  
A.N: To all who have been wondering about what has been happening and why this  
  
fic went missing, it was because someone reported it to the FF.net guys, and they deleted it on me and i was suspended from the site for a few days. ;_;I had to fight to keep from crying when i found that it was gone, but thankfully i remembered that i had been posting this on an ML (Seto_and_his_puppy), and that it still had the chapters up ^^. So i will be reposting this, but i'll have to work out the lemon scenes   
  
If anyone wants to read what part of the story i have still written, then you can find both it and the lemon scenes on nfiction.com.  
  
The only thing i can really be sad for is the loss of all my 667 reviews ;_;, i did manage to print out ten or fifteen of them before they deleted, but the rest are all gone. (cries loudly)  
  
Thank you to everyone who e-mailed me to try and help me with ch#20, and who just wanted to show their support. 


	2. Waking Up

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #2: Waking Up  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you will  
  
only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Jou/Seto  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good  
  
job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or  
  
scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Five days later, back at Seto's estate and in a rather nice looking guest bedroom, Jou was still peacefully sleeping off the affects of his injury. Thankfully all of his bumps, bruises and cuts had gone down, and he was even showing signs of waking up soon.  
  
Seto was currently sitting next to his bed with his laptop in hand, typing new formulas up for the next duel monsters 3D game. He really hated doing that sometimes. He worked his ass off on everything that he made, but the second all those brats become bored with his work he had to do it all over again.  
  
He merely sighed tiredly before saving his work on a disk and closing the computer. Normally he wouldn't take random breaks like this, but with Jou in his care he had to, just to make sure that he was alright though, nothing more.  
  
Noticing that no change had been made in his sleeping condition, he simply took a look around the room that he'd been placed in. Large, well furnished, fine carpets and blue drapes, and the bed he was inwas a king sized bed too. One hundred times better then Jou's bedroom. He couldn't help but shudder at the very thought of it.  
  
The only reason why he'd even seen Jou's room was because he had to go to his house to pick up some of his things, and sadly there wasn't too much to get. It was a very small and dirty looking room with only three changes of clothes, including his school uniform, his duel monsters deck, a picture of his sister, a pillow and a bed sheet.  
  
He didn't even have a bed, it was a simple worn out mattress on the floor that didn't look too comfortable. It was pretty much the kind of thing that you see people leave outside of their houses for the dump trucks to take away, but then some guy would pick it up and take it home for his own use. Disgusting really.  
  
Seto sighed and rubbed at his temple as if he had a headache, the mutt didn't have too many clothes so he went out and got him a few more outfits. Nothing fancy, just the type of thing he was sure that he would like. T-shirts, jeans, etc. At least he would have something decent and clean to wear while he stayed.  
  
He couldn't help but sigh again with how sad it all sounded. He then looked over again to see the face of his puppy when a pair of amber eyes met his own. He'd woken up.  
  
"I see that you're finally awake, mutt." Seto said with a smirk that indicated how little he cared, even though he was actually surprised to see him up.  
  
Jou merely ignored the comment, and his brow simply came together in confusion. "Who are you?" He whispered in a voice that clearly showed how it hadn't been used in quite some time.  
  
Seto blinked. "What do you mean who am I?" He asked in an equal amount of confusion. "You know perfectly well who I am." He said with a few traces of annoyance in his voice. If the puppy thought that he could get smart and play some dumb trick on him then he had another thing coming!  
  
Jou weakly pulled himself into a sitting position before facing him again. "I-I'm sorry sir, but I really don't know you." `SIR?!? Did he just call me sir?!?' Seto thought as his eyes bulged almost right out of their sockets in shock. Joke or no joke, the mutt would *never* refer to him in *any* respectful way!  
  
Seto quickly stood up from his chair and discarded his laptop before leaning over the bed and looking an almost frightened Jou directly in the eye. "What's my name?" He quickly asked.  
  
"I-I-I....I don't know!" He stammered out, getting increasingly nervous with how this stranger was acting towards him.  
  
Seto just gaped at him, unable to believe that the blonde didn't know who he was. They made each other's lives a living hell all the time! How could someone forget something like that?!?  
  
"Do you know your name?" He asked.  
  
Jou seemed to think about it for a moment, and the more time that went by when he still couldn't produce an answer, the more tears came into his eyes. "I-I don't remember!" He cried out while looking up at him fearfully. "W-why can't I remember anything? What happened to me?!?" He demanded with a terrified voice. It was quite a scary thing to wake up and know absolutely nothing about yourself.  
  
Seto didn't answer him. Instead he marched over to the dresser by the window and picked up the picture of his younger sister that he'd placed there a few days ago. There would be no way in hell that he would deny knowing his own little sister. Once he had it he quickly headed back for the bed and practically shoved it in his face for him to see.  
  
"What about her? Do you know her?" He demanded while leaning on the bed again, waiting patiently for the mutt to cave in and admit that it was just one of his stupid tricks to get under his skin.  
  
Jou took the picture into his shaking hands, and when nothing in his mind clicked at the sight of the girl in front of him he couldn't help the tears that flowed down his face.  
  
"I-I don't know her." He admitted with a shake of his head.  
  
Seto gasped in pure shock. How could he deny knowing his own sister? Maybe he really wasn't trying to be annoying. Perhaps there really was something wrong with him. There was only one other thing he could think of that would get him to admit that he was lying, and if he did it he was sure that the puppy would be royally pissed off.  
  
He then leaned in a little closer, causing Jou to take his eyes away from the picture and lean back with how nervous he was. Seto then stopped his little advance, looked him straight in the eye, and said: "Katsuya?"  
  
His name. He never let anyone call him by his first name, not even his closest friends. In fact, he was even known to get into fights over the issue. So when he just gave him a blank stare and asked if it was his name that he'd whispered to him, Seto couldn't help but stand up straight and march out of that room as fast as his two feet would take him before slamming the door.  
  
"Dear God, he can't even remember his own fucking name!" He said to himself in disbelief as he leaned his back up against the door. The hospital would definitely need to know about this!   
  
Without so much as a second thought, Seto pulled out his cell phone and demanded that they send over a doctor. He didn't care whether or not they did house calls anymore, they would either do this one or lose all of their funding. It was that simple.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It wasn't until a half hour had passed that there was finally a knock on his door, and because all of his workers were on strike, Seto had to answer it.  
  
He'd only gone back in the puppy's room twice to tell him that a doctor was coming over and to bring him something to eat. And no matter how many times he said it, Jou never seemed to get angry when he would call him Katsuya.  
  
He had yet to tell him about the nickname that all of his stupid friends would call him by, because he actually liked being able to get away with calling him that, and the CEO couldn't help but wonder with a smirk what else he could get away with while he was in this state of mind.  
  
Answering the door, Seto openly groaned in disappointment when thedoctor he'd argued with at the hospital was on the other side, with her black back of supplies. `Forgot to fire her.' He thought as he openly glared at the onna who let herself in without an invitation.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked in an annoyed voice while her high heeled shoes made a continuous knocking sound on his floor.  
  
"Second floor, third room on the right." He replied while trying to find out what exactly her problem was with his puppy. She didn't seem to want to be here that was for certain. `Perhaps I'll do a background check on her.' He thought with another smirk. It would be nice to find something on her that he could blackmail her with. Heh. The possibilities for what could be done when you have a doctor under your thumb were endless!  
  
Much to Seto's annoyance, she continued to lead the way through his home and up the stairway, and then without so much as knocking, let herself into the room where Katsuya was still eating his sandwich in bed.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Jounouchi, I'm Doctor Kanzaki. If you would kindly put that away now I can start the examination." She immediately ordered while getting her stuff out.  
  
Katsuya swallowed what was in his mouth. "Can I just finish this first? I'm almost done and really hungry--"  
  
"Just do it Mr. Jounouchi, I have better things to do with my time then take house calls so I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." She said while not even looking at him as she continued to go through his little medical kit.  
  
Seto glared at her but Katsuya just did as he was told. He guessed that this woman really didn't like him for some reason and he didn't want to anger her further.  
  
"Alright then Mr. Kaiba, would you kindly leave us alone now so I can get to work?" She asked while turning her gaze towards him, almost snobbishly really.  
  
Normally he wouldn't be the type to take orders, especially from a bitch like this who seemed to be practically scaring the mutt, who was currently trying to make some distance between them. But in allfairness she was the doctor so he had to do as he was told.  
  
He quickly glanced at Katsuya who was still eyeing the woman suspiciously. "I'll be back in about a half an hour and then I'll get you something else to eat." He said, getting his attention instantly before turning to leave.  
  
Katsuya grinned, the nervous air around him lessening at the mention of more food. "Thanks Seto." He called out as the CEO left the room and headed for the kitchen to make some more sandwiches.  
  
He told Katsuya his full name earlier, and instead of calling him Kaiba like he always did, he called him by his first name. Strangely enough, Seto really didn't mind either. It was nice having someone other than Mokuba call him that, so he didn't correct him.  
  
When he finally got to the rather large kitchen, he went over to the cupboards and pulled out the bread before going over to the fridge. He never really did eat anything for supper aside from sandwiches and other simple things that he could munch on while working on his computer, so this was all he knew how to make.  
  
They did have a chef who would cook for Mokuba, so he never worried about that. Unfortunately everyone recently went on strike when he refused to give them all raises about three weeks ago, including the chef. So he would have to order take out or take his brother to restaurants more than normal just so he could eat properly.  
  
This took a great amount of time away from both his company and his brother. It was an *extremely* large house in which they lived in, and they had to try and keep it clean. It got easier once they decided to only clean the rooms that they used and have Mokuba pick up after himself, but it was still a huge waste of his valuable time.  
  
In his opinion he was glad that they were all gone anyway. He had about fifteen people working for him in his house, and they were all being paid about fourteen dollars an hour, with benefits and vacation time! Honestly, what more did they want?! Bastards.  
  
So he just had to try and hire an new staff. The only problem was, was that it was a little difficult trying to find people who wanted to work in his house for him. Everyone seemed to believe that it was a little difficult trying to find people who wanted to work in his house for him. Everyone seemed to believe that he was some cruel employer who would have people fired on the drop of a hat, which wasn't true at all. Just because he wanted that bitch of a doctor fired over her attitude towards her superior had absolutely nothing to do with it!  
  
When the half hour time was up, he grabbed the two plates that were completely stacked with turkey and ham sandwiches and headed back to Katsuya's room.  
  
`Knowing the mutt, this probably won't sustain him at all!' He thought sarcastically as he climbed the stairs.  
  
When he got to the top though, he was a little surprised to see Dr. Kanzaki standing outside the door and leaning up against it with her arms crossed, bag at her feet, and pug-nose in the air.  
  
"You finished quick." He said tonelessly.  
  
Her gaze turned towards him and she narrowed her brown eyes slightly at the sight. She really hated taking orders from someone ten years younger then herself. Quite annoying really.  
  
"He has amnesia." Was all she said before picking up her bag and getting ready to leave, but Seto wouldn't let her go that easily.  
  
"I know that you halfwit!" He said furiously. "I want to know how severe it is!"  
  
She simply rolled her eyes. "It's only temporary. He should have his memories back within the month, give or take a week or two. Then, if his father wakes up, he can go home. Satisfied?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes." He seethed, moving out of her way so she could go.  
  
Just as she walked by him, he mumbled: "Bitch." Just as she passed so she could clearly hear what he'd said. She stalled for only a split second before regaining her composure and heading for the door again.  
  
He just rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked into Katsuya's room.  
  
The blonde looked up at him when he heard the door open, and his face immediately brightened up. Whether or not it was at the sight of him or at the food in his hands, he didn't know.  
  
"Glad your back, that chick gave me the creeps." He said with a grin that Seto couldn't help but return, despite himself.  
  
He then walked over to the large bed and placed the plates on it. One for him and the other for Katsuya. "Did the doctor say anything to you?" He asked, wondering if she even told him about the amnesia before leaving him alone.  
  
He nodded his head with a sad expression. "She said I have only temporary amnesia, and that my memories should come back soon, but that was about all." He explained, and Seto nodded his head in understanding.  
  
Katsuya took a half bite of his sandwich before swallowing and trying to start up a conversation. "Soooo... Do I live here? Because it looks like I have some personal things around." He said, motioning towards the picture of Shizuka. He now knew that it was his sister because of what Seto had explained to him earlier.  
  
He couldn't help but think for a moment before answering. "Yes, you live here." he answered simply. Katsuya wouldn't go back to live with his father if he had anything to say about it, so he would live with him from now on.  
  
The blonde simply blinked. "Oh ya? Why, do I work here or something? Because I know we're not related or anything because of our names." He said while taking another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Seto nearly choked on his food when he heard that. Did he work here? Was he serious!?! Oh this was too perfect! The mutt could earn his keep and he could finally have someone to pick up around here!  
  
Seto had to force back the smirk tugging at his lips at the very idea of the mutt cleaning up after him, cooking for him and taking his orders. It would be rather funny when he finally got his memories back, only to realise in embarrassment what he'd been doing.  
  
"Yes, you do." He replied while almost smiling at the thought. Mokuba would have to know about this.  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Sorry, I didn't realise that a part of this chapter was cut off, so here's the real ch2 ^^ 


	3. Work And Play

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #3: Going To Work  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you will  
  
only receive two cats that are VERY annoying and pee everywhere!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Jou/Seto  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good  
  
job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or  
  
scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Three days after Katsuya woke up from his slumber, all was explained to him.  
  
Well, almost all anyway.  
  
From what Seto had told him he was a live in servant of the Kaiba family, and had been since his mother left with his sister at the age of twelve, five years ago. He did all sorts of things around the mansion like cooking (He was a surprisingly good cook), cleaning, babysitting Mokuba, answering the phone and attending to Kaiba-sama's needs.  
  
That's what Seto had Katsuya call him when ever he was working. Kaiba-sama. And Kami he thought it was hilarious!  
  
Unfortunately for the CEO, Mokuba would normally rain on his little parade by telling the mutt certain things before he had the chance to.  
  
For example. Seto would've made it so that he would be working for him at least six days a week, but Mokuba beat him to it by mentioning that Friday, Saturday, and Sunday were his days off. And he would have also liked to put him in a uniform while he worked, but Mokuba just *had* to say that because they were such great friends, he never had to. Thankfully He managed to get it in that he *did* have to wear a uniform when he was hosting a party, but that was only to keep up appearances.  
  
Actually, once Seto had thought about it he was glad that Mokuba had said that, because he didn't have a uniform for Kastuya to wear and that would have been tough to explain.  
  
Quite obviously, Mokuba didn't really like what his older brother was doing, and while he did promise to not say anything when pressed about it, he also made a silent vow to himself to try and make things a little difficult for his brother with the mean stunt he was pulling.  
  
"It's just a joke, Mokuba. Nothing more and nothing less. So you can stop worrying about it." Seto explained to his brother calmly as he typed up some files from his laptop. Katsuya was currently sweeping and mopping anywhere in the house that didn't have a carpet.  
  
`He's actually quite good at his job.' He thought with a smirk. The puppy must've done household chores at his own home in order to even know how to use the vacuum cleaner.  
  
"But Seto, I don't see how you can do this. When he gets his memories back he'll be really mad because of this." The young black haired boy insisted, trying to say anything he could that could get his oniichan to change his mind about what he was doing.  
  
Seto leaned back in his chair with a sigh before rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He was tired of trying to explain himself to his brother like this. Why couldn't he just see that it was just for some fun? *And* they were finally getting some housework done without having to waste so much time.  
  
"Mokuba, when he does remember he'll simply be embarrassed and angered. We'll fight over it, and then things will go back to the way they were. It's that simple." He explained for the thousandth time that day.  
  
"But what you're doing is mean! And it's unfair too! He'll never like you if you keep on pulling cruel stunts like this on him,  
  
oniichan." He reminded him determinedly.  
  
Seto scowled when he heard that, but he made sure to keep it a small one considering that this was his little brother he was talking to. Of course he had a thing for the mutt, and *of course* his brother just *had* to know about it! Not only that but he would constantly tell him that unless he started being more civil to him, the blonde would never return those feelings.  
  
Not like he wanted him to anyway. It was mainly a physical attraction that he held for him, and even then a relationship would only get in the way of things that really mattered. Like his company for starters. And even then that hardly left any time for Mokuba at all, so it was simply out of the question.  
  
"Hn. Like I care." He replied heartlessly while returning his gaze to the computer screen.  
  
Just as he was about to say something to that, there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Seto called out without taking his eyes off of his work.  
  
Slowly the door opened and Katsuya stepped in with a broom in hand. "I'm finished." He said with a tired grin. "Anything else?" He asked, hoping that there wasn't. He honestly didn't know how he cleaned this place everyday before the accident. It was just so big!! But Seto had told him that if he did his daily routine around the mansion, then perhaps his memory would come back faster. So he happily got to work. But after his first day he was just soooo tired! He really hoped that he could have the rest of the day off. It was too nice a day to be inside.  
  
Seto looked up at him and thought about that for a moment. Was there anything else he could get the puppy to do for him before he gave him the rest of the day off? "Did you do the dishes?"  
  
"Yup!" He chirped.  
  
He thought about it again. "Did you.....clean all of the windows?" He asked.  
  
Katsuya simply nodded his head. There were a LOT of windows in the mansion, and most of them were taller than he was, but he proud to admit that he got them all.  
  
"Both sides?" Seto asked with a grin while his blue eyes sparkled at the idea.  
  
Katsuya's face dropped instantly when he heard that. "A-are you serious?" He asked in a complete state of shock. Seto really didn't expect him to clean *both* sides of *all* the windows! Did he?  
  
Unfortunately for him, just as he was about to reply and tell him to go and do it, Mokuba just *had* to interfere with his fun again.  
  
The boy let out a laugh as if he'd just heard something funny. "Oniichan's just joking, Katsuya! It's quarter to five, so your done for the day and he knows it." He said as if it were just some little joke that he was playing.  
  
He'd told Katsuya the first day he started that his shift would always end at five o'clock, whereas Seto would have preferred him to work until at least seven. He decided to have a talk with him about it later. He was just spoiling too much of his fun! Oh well, at least he had him doing these things for him.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how desirable the blonde was when he was tired and sweating from a hard days work, and he wanted to keep him like that.  
  
Katsuya breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. "Thank Kami!" He said with a grin. He then turned back to Seto, who currently had his arms crossed with a scowl on his face that wasn't really directed at anyone for having his fun spoiled so soon in the day.  
  
"I've still got fifteen minutes before I'm done. Was there anything else you wanted Kaiba-sama?" He asked politely.  
  
Seto's scowl immediately dropped to a smirk when he heard that. `Ah, total submission from the puppy. What could be better?' He thought, his bad mood diminishing a great deal at the sound of his mutt asking if he needed anything.  
  
There was just one little problem. What could he get him to do in only fifteen minutes? He sighed. "Just get me a cup of coffee with three cream and sugar in it and then you can go." He said once he couldn't think of anything else to get him to do.  
  
"Sure thing." He said before turning around and starting to leave for the kitchen.  
  
"We're gonna go swimming in the pool later if you wanna come." Mokuba called out before he went through the door.  
  
He immediately stopped in his tracks once he heard that he could go swimming with them on such a hot day, and turned to face the boy. "Really?" He asked with a happy grin.  
  
Seto scowled again. He'd forgotten that it was a Friday today. Friday was the day that he and Mokuba would go swimming. Just so they could spend some time together since he rarely could, and now he was going to have to do it with the mutt! And while watching the puppy swim around in nothing but a pair of swim trunks did seem  
  
appealing, he just wasn't sure if he could control himself.  
  
`The first chance I get I'm going to strangle that kid!' He thought to himself with a twitch of his eye.  
  
"Of course you can. I'll get you a bathing suit to wear and we can all go out when Seto's finished his drink." He said.  
  
Katsuya's grin just got bigger when he heard that. "Great!"  
  
The young CEO simply sighed in tired annoyance before getting up from where he sat. "Just forget about it Mutt. I'll get you a bathing suit to wear and you can meet us at the pool." He said dryly as he walked passed them, brushing against the puppy's shoulder as he went out the door and headed to his room to get the suits.  
  
Katsuya frowned slightly when he was gone, and Mokuba couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. "What's the matter, Katsu-kun?" He asked curiously. The only reason why he even used his first name was because Seto had told him not to call him Jou. Evidently he was afraid that if his puppy became surrounded by things that he was  
  
most familiar with then he would get his memories back sooner, and he didn't want that.  
  
Katsuya looked down at the cute little kid, his frown still in place before replying. "I just wish that he wouldn't call me all those mean names." He explained. "Did he do that before?" He asked.  
  
Mokuba gave him a nervous grin when he heard that. "Well yeah, actually. But it's only because he likes you and doesn't know how to express it." He explained, hoping that it would clear a few things up for him.  
  
The blonde simply blinked. "Wow, he likes me?" He asked in slight amazement.  
  
Mokuba nodded his head. "You don't mind that do you?" He asked, a little worried that he'd be mad at the idea.  
  
Katsuya grinned at him. "Not at all! Actually, I thought he was kinda cute when I saw him at first." He said lightheartedly while folding his hands behind his head.  
  
"Wow! Really!?!" He shouted in a mixture of disbelief and happiness. If this was true then all he had to do was get his brother and Katsuya together and maybe he would finally start acting happy for a change. "So you like him too?" He asked with a big hopeful grin.  
  
"Well I'm not sure really. I said he was cute, but he's not all that nice to me, and even then I work for him so it would be kind of awkward. I mean I wouldn't want him to think that I was hitting on him for his money or anything." He replied while scratching his head.  
  
Mokuba's face dropped. "Oh. Okay." He said in disappointment while dropping the subject and walking passed him, all hopes of making his brother happy temporarily crushed. `At least he said that he thought he was cute. Maybe I can still get them together.' He thought with his spirits lifting at the idea.  
  
Katsuya wordlessly followed him, not saying another word in case he should upset his boss's brother any further.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A half hour or so later, Seto walked out of his changing room in a pair of blue swimming trunks with a white stripe down the leg, to see that Mokuba and his puppy were already laughing and splashing around in the rather large outdoor pool. And he couldn't help but stare at Katsuya's body when he saw it. They were in the shallow end, so he got a good look at his well built chest.  
  
`Sports do the mutt well.' He thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
He then walked over to the pool and sat on the edge, only sticking his legs into the cool crystal water as he watched the two play around. He didn't swim too much, he was only there for Mokuba's sake and to just relax a bit, so he decided not to go into the water today. They looked like they were having enough fun without him anyway.  
  
He cursed under his breath at the thought. He should've brought his laptop out here with him if he wasn't even going to do anything!  
  
Seto quickly looked around, trying to find something to occupy his mind since he wasn't planning on swimming in the water, and was thankful to see a couple of his books on a small backyard table next to the towels.  
  
Once again he smirked. `My dog is a fast learner.' He thought while getting up to get one. While Katsuya's basic duties ended early in the day, like the cleaning and cooking, he made sure that he still did smaller jobs when required to. Like answering the phone, the door, and getting him certain things that he would need throughout the whole day.  
  
Looking at what was there, he was pleased to see that his favourite book was on the table: The Sum Of All Fears. He'd only read it about twenty-seven times, but he still enjoyed it. In his opinion the movie couldn't hold a candle to it in comparison.  
  
`I wonder how the dog knew to put this here.' He thought while picking it up and going back to his spot by the pool to read it. Perhaps the blonde had noticed how many times he'd brought it to school and had recognised it?  
  
He glanced up for a moment in time to see his new pet pick up his brother in the water and throw him into the deep end with a splash, both of them still laughing while he did this. He then frowned. `Like that damn dog would ever pay attention to what I would do.' He thought with a snort. `Hn. Not that I'd want him to.' He thought, almost angrily as he returned his attention to his book.  
  
He didn't know how long he was sitting there for, but he'd read about thirty pages before finally being disturbed by an annoyed Mokuba and a playful Katsuya.  
  
Seto was so fixed on what he was reading, that he didn't see the ebony haired child get out of the pool and sneak up on him, while Katsuya stayed low in the water as he swam up to his front in the shallow end of the pool.  
  
Mokuba knew he was going to have to run on the slippery floor once he did this, so he wisely put on a pair of sandals before creeping up on his unsuspecting brother.  
  
As fast as he could, the boy snatched to book out of the CEO's startled hands before running off with it, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Mokuba! What the hell are y--"  
  
"GOTCHA!!" Katsuya cried out as he practically jumped out of the pool, wrapped his arms around Seto's back and pulled him back into the water with him with a loud yelp of surprise and a splash.  
  
Seto's eyes widened under the water with the feeling of the puppy's arms around him, and he would've blushed at the contact of their naked chests but thankfully the cool water kept it at bay. His shock was soon replaced was anger and *pure* annoyance, however as he shoved the other boy off of him for the both of them to come up for some air.  
  
Both Mokuba and Katsuya were laughing like mad at their little prank, but Seto wasn't too impressed at all. This mutt worked for him! What on earth made him think that he could pull a stunt like that when he was in the middle of doing something, that for all he knew, could have been important?! `Stupid blonde!'  
  
He could really think of nothing to say to the mutt as he simply glared daggers at him from where he stood, and at the hateful look, both Katsuya's and Mokuba's laughter quickly died down as they looked at him with a nervous tension.  
  
Seto then started to walk towards the blonde in a threatening manner, causing him to gulp as he backed up, the water slowly going up to his neck as he did. The CEO was quite thankful that he had the height advantage of the two as he did this.  
  
He then turned his angle and backed him up into the wall of the pool, putting a hand on either side of his head for more intimidation. `That's right mutt, cower like the little dog you are!' He thought angrily.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, mutt?" He asked in a dead sounding voice that succeeded in making him sound all the more threatening as he continued to glare at him. He had to learn that he worked for him and that he wouldn't accept any stupid actions like this! Christ he almost blushed!  
  
"Wait Seto, it was all my idea!" Mokuba quickly called out, hoping to spare his friend from being frightened any further. The CEO simply ignored him as he waited for a response.  
  
Katsuya gulped nervously. "I-I just thought that you should have some fun was all." He said, still cowering into the wall of the pool, trying to avoid the cold gaze of his boss's blue eyes.  
  
Seto leaned in a little closer to his face, making it so their noses almost touched and causing the blonde's breath to hitch slightly. The CEO smirked, liking how that sounded very much, but still deciding that the puppy needed to learn he continued to intimidate him. "I was enjoying myself just fine from where I was, dog. Don't pull a stunt like that on me again." He whispered threateningly before backing away. Leaving the wide-eyed blonde still looking at him nervously.  
  
"Now get out of here and grab me a towel." He commanded while still narrowing his eyes.  
  
Katsuya cringed at his harsh tone, before spinning around and pulling himself out of the water, quickly running over to the table and grabbing a towel for his pissed off employer who was also pulling himself out.  
  
He then handed Seto the towel, who then quickly snatched it from his hands before drying his face.  
  
"Seto I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be bothering you--"  
  
"Whatever mutt. Just get out of my sight." He commanded.  
  
Katsuya slowly nodded his head before turning around and getting a towel for himself before getting ready to leave. But before he could, Seto stopped him.  
  
"Don't forget I'm hosting a business party tomorrow night, so this place had better be spotless for when my associates arrive." He warned without even looking at him.  
  
The blonde simply nodded his head again before quickly making tracks and running out of there, not wanting to be fired.  
  
When he was gone, Seto smirked at how easily he could order around the dog now that he was tamed and wasn't so easily angered with his insults or sneers.  
  
He couldn't help but frown slightly at the thought. Oh sure it was great finally having his pet actually *acting* like his pet. But in some strange way, he missed the look of rage that would fill his amber eyes at the sight of him. The cocky attitude he had and the challenge for a fight that was always there but due to his memory loss was now, at least temporarily, gone.  
  
Strangely enough, this wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.  
  
"Oh well." He said out loud with a simple shrug of his shoulders, picking up his book and putting his towel around his shoulders before walking away and heading for his room to get some more work done before that stupid waste-of-time party tomorrow.  
  
Mokuba followed closely behind, determined to get in his say before his brother locked himself away in his room again. "That was really mean, onichan. I told you that it was my idea." He said as he half ran just to keep up with him.  
  
"Hn. Like I care. He works for me now so he needs to learn." He replied coldly.  
  
Mokuba stopped dead in his tracks, just letting Seto walk on ahead of him in his shock over how easily he could dismiss something like this. He felt too guilty over what just happened with Katsuya, so he felt obligated to fix it. "You're gonna drive him away again, onisan!" He called out.  
  
Seto immediately stopped when he heard that before turning to face his kid brother. `What does he mean drive him away *again*?' He thought to himself in confusion. But before he could even open his mouth to ask about it, Mokuba turned around and darted off to find Katsuya and explain his big brother's strange behaviour, leaving him still standing there without a clue as to what he was talking about.  
  
To Be Continued.....................  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed me on this sorry that this is taking so long, but something is wrong with most of the chapters, and they won't post right until i fix them thats why its taking so long to repost them, but for those of you who are interested, i just posted ch22 on nfiction.com today if anyone wants to start reading it now, ^^ thanks a lot, bye bye 


	4. In Between Dreams And Nightmares

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #4: In Between Dreams And Nightmares  
  
By:Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't  
  
get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Jou/Seto  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seto sat behind his large, shining wooden desk in his home office, looking into the screen of his laptop while trying to keep his mind on his work while he typed at quick speeds.  
  
A window three times the size he was, was directly behind him with the blue curtains wide open to allow the sunshine in, on Mokuba's insistence that he wasn't getting enough of it. So he kept them open despite the glare the sun put on his screen.  
  
He didn't have to go into the office today, so he decided to get some work done before the business party tonight and was simple dressed in his casual clothes, complete with the navy blue trench coat he wore on Pegasus's island.  
  
The only other sound in the room aside from the tapping of his keyboard, what the faint shuffling sound of a broom while Katsuya quietly swept up the room with his head down, trying to get his work done and leave the room before he'd get into anymore trouble.  
  
Despite how quiet he was being though, Seto simply couldn't take his mind or his eyes off of him. His presence alone was a distraction. Whether or not it was a good one had yet to be decided.  
  
`Kami he looks so good.' He thought to himself quietly, continually shooting his eyes from the screen to Katsuya and back again. Inwardly cursing himself for not getting his work done like he should be doing. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue sleeves and a blue rectangle in the middle with a pair of blue jeans, the same as he wore when he was competing in battle city.  
  
What he didn't know was that eventually Katsuya caught him taking quick looks at him, and the blonde couldn't help but smirk with the thought of what he was doing to his employer.  
  
"See something ya like?" He asked in a cocky manner.  
  
Seto merely looked up at him with his head still down before raising an eyebrow at his sudden behaviour. He then smirked. "What if I do?" He asked while getting up and motioning for him to come forward with his hand.  
  
`I could use a break anyway.' He thought, getting excited that something was finally going to happen between him and his puppy.  
  
The blonde smirked before complying to his command. When he got behind the desk to face the teen CEO, Seto quickly pushed all of the papers and other items he had off of his desk including the laptop, letting it carelessly smash on the floor before quickly lifting him up by his ass to sit on it while ravishing his mouth.  
  
Katsuya almost immediately opened his legs before tightly wrapping them around Seto's waist, insuring that he didn't go anywhere on him while he continued to kiss him and run his hands under his t-shirt and across his chest.  
  
The CEO then ran his tongue across the blondes lips, a silent request for entrance that he didn't even need to perform because the puppy was already his.  
  
It was actually an act that surprised the both of them. For Seto it was because he wasn't normally the type to ask for things, and Katsuya because he knew this too.  
  
`Fuck it. I'll make an exception for him.' He thought to himself while delving his tongue into the hot space that awaited him, causing his puppy to moan in pleasure as he brought his own hand up to take a fistful of the CEO's brown hair.  
  
It wasn't long until the combination of their heated kissing and closeness of their waists brought them to a highly painful arousal that simply begged to be taken care of. But just as Seto reached down and started to work on the button and zipper of the blonde's jeans, there was a booming knock at the door.  
  
He quickly looked up from what he was currently doing for only a split second to glare at the door, and silently vow that whoever was on the other side of it would be getting a *severe* beating for interrupting this. Unless it was Mokuba of course.  
  
Strangely enough, when he finally decided to simply ignore the door and go back to what he was doing with his blonde puppy, Jou was gone.  
  
"What the hell?!?" Seto practically shouted in stunned shock. Katsuya just had his legs around his waist and suddenly he was gone!?! Where the hell did he go?!?  
  
That booming sound interrupted his thoughts again and just like before he angrily glared at the door, only this time it was with a fire in his eyes as he marched over to answer it to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
`If this is another stupid take-over-the-world thing from Egypt and it has something to do with my puppy's disappearance, then there's going to be hell to pay!!' He inwardly snarled as he threw open the wooden door, completely unprepared for what he saw.  
  
His face immediately fell from anger to fear and shock, and he couldn't help but take in a shaky breath as his brain processed the fearful sight before him.  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba. In the flesh.  
  
He took a step into the room, his hands poised neatly behind his back, and out of both fear and instinct, Seto took a step back. "Hello brat." He greeted his stepson coldly.  
  
Seto swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Y-you're dead." He whispered shakily while eyeing the very real looking elder Kaiba in front of him.  
  
He simply ignored his little accusation as he started to throw a few of his own around. "You can never do anything right can you, brat?" He demanded harshly, watching in pleasure as his adoptive son cringed out of habit.  
  
"My company is left to you to run and not only are you slacking, but you're chasing around sluts as well!!" He shouted out angrily as a vein started to pop out of his forehead.  
  
That got Seto's attention faster than any slap or punch in the face ever could. "Slacking!?!? I work my ass off to make sure that this company stays number one!! I have no life and hardly any free time at all because of it!! And it's doing ten times better with me then it ever did when you were around so you can go and fuck yourself!!" He shouted in a rage. He was not a child anymore and he wanted to make sure that the old man knew it.  
  
Now don't get me wrong or anything, of course what the elder Kaiba said about Jou was a major factor in his little outburst as well, but before he could even mention it the back of Gozaburo's hand swiftly met his face, shutting him up instantly. Old habits do die hard after all.  
  
"So this is the brat you're after is it?" He said while looking in the direction of Seto's desk.  
  
His eyes widened and he quickly whipped around in confusion of what he'd just heard. Jou was gone! How could he be back?  
  
What he saw in the far corner behind the desk nearly floored him. Katsuya was just sitting there, his knees drawn up to his chest and he was shaking like a leaf. Large and ugly looking bruises covered his face as well as his hands as he mumbled something to himself that he couldn't quite hear.  
  
"Pathetic." Gozaburo spat with disgust.  
  
"Katsuya?" Seto called out lightly as he then tried to make his way over to the blonde. But a large hand on his shoulder forcefully stopped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?" The angry CEO shouted at his smirking stepfather. He simply motioned for him to watch the unfolding scene.  
  
"Tell me if this reminds you of anything." He said while tightening his grip on the teens shoulder.  
  
Seto held back a wince of pain at the act as he slowly returned his gaze to the sight before him. Another person suddenly appeared in the room from seemingly nowhere, and his eyes widened as he immediately knew who it was. He wasn't mangled and covered in blood from the car wreck this time, but he instantly knew that this was  
  
Jou's father.  
  
The older man placed a hand on the boy's head, causing him to shake all the harder at the contact before grabbing a fistful of his golden hair, ignoring the cry of pain that he gave off as he lifted him into the air, and swiftly punched him in the face.  
  
Jou had tears running down his face as he tried to keep his father's fists at bay and get back down to the floor at the same time. "Dad, stop it!"  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto cried out before trying to run over and help him, but Gozaburo pulled him back before quickly punching him in the stomach, stunning him as he fell to the floor. Coughing roughly and trying to take in some much needed air.  
  
"You always were weak. Why I ever took in such trash is beyond me!" He spat before fiercely kicking his side, liking the groan of pain that escaped his lips.  
  
He tried to ignore the pain he felt shooting through his chest as he glanced back at where his puppy was, also on the ground and trying without too much luck to shield his face from the blows he was getting. His father then got a lust filled look in his eye while doing this, that made Seto's blood boil. But he couldn't go over to try and help because he couldn't move.  
  
The elder Kaiba then got down on his knees to whisper something in his ear. "If you care so much about that filth, then why didn't you do anything about this?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Seto woke up with a jumping start, still in bed and covered with a layer of sweat. Breathing as if he'd just ran ten miles non-stop.  
  
He quickly looked around the dark room he was in, as if trying to make himself believe that it was nothing more than a nightmare, even though the better part of his mind knew that, that's all it really was.  
  
Once he was fully awake and convinced that nothing had happened he let out a sigh of relief before falling back and laying on his many soft pillows.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked himself out loud.   
  
It was so strange. Whenever he has dreams starting off with kissing his blonde it usually ends with hot sex and him waking up with a raging erection the next morning. This time however was both different and scary.  
  
This time the dream involved not only seeing the abuse that Katsuya was given by his father, but also reliving the abuse that he'd taken. What scared him the most was the look of lust in the older man's eyes when he was on top of his son. Even *he* didn't get abused that badly!  
  
`It was just a dream. Nothing more. If something like that had happened to the puppy then the doctors would have known about it and told you. They had *better* have told you!' He inwardly shouted at himself to make his fears disappear.  
  
But the fears remained. What Gozaburo had said to him before he'd woken up really did something to him. Why didn't he try to help the blonde? Everyone but his idiot friends knew about what was happening and no one did a thing about it. Not even him, who knew first hand what it was like to live like that.  
  
"Fucking bastard!" He cursed lowly with his stepfather in mind. `He wouldn't have let me help him anyway. The doctors said it themselves, he always lied to cover it up.'  
  
`Hn. Whatever, you just keep telling yourself that. You were afraid!' His subconscious sneered.  
  
"Fuck." He cursed again, realising he'd caught himself in a lie, while sitting up and throwing his blankets off of himself to get up. It was two-thirty in the morning, but he needed to think about this, and the one thing that helped him think was a nice long walk.  
  
He walked across the room fast enough because his eyes were used to the dim light, but he didn't expect to see the bright lights on in the hall when he opened the door, making him squint his eyes. Or Jou for that matter. He was only wearing a pair of pyjama pants and his fist was raised slightly as if he was about to knock, but he quickly put it down at the sight of his squinting employer.  
  
"Katsuya? What are you doing here?" He asked while trying to adjust his eyes to the light.  
  
The blonde shifted his feet a little and looked down as if trying to hide something. "Um. I just wanted to apologise for what I did earlier." He said obviously lying.  
  
"At two-thirty in the morning?" Seto asked skeptically while leaning on the door frame. "Why are you really here, mutt?" He demanded casually.  
  
Jou bristled and made an annoyed face at the insult. "I'm not a dog, Kaiba." He said hotly.  
  
*That* caught his attention rather quickly. "Did you just call me Kaiba?" He asked in slight amazement. What ever happened to Seto? He liked it when he and his puppy were on a first name basis so what was with the sudden change?  
  
Katsuya blinked. "Ya. Why? Is something wrong with it?" He asked, truly confused about this.  
  
Seto thought about it for a moment, eyeing his blonde puppy before him as he put two and two together. `He only called me Kaiba back when he hated me. Perhaps he's getting his memories back? Or could it be...'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You're gonna drive him away again, onisan!" Mokuba called as Seto simply gave him a confused look.  
  
'What does he mean drive him away *again*?' He thought to himself in confusion. But before he could even open his mouth to ask about it, Mokuba turned around and darted off to find Katsuya and explain his big brother's strange behaviour, leaving him just standing there.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
`No way. Could it really be? It's not his memories but me that causes him to hate me?' He thought in utter bewilderment. Now that he actually stopped to think about it, Katsuya hardly ever was the aggressor between the two of them. He only started to lash out at him when he started to make fun of the little tricolour haired midget. `I've got to put an end to this.'  
  
"Nothing's wrong puppy, and don't call me Kaiba, call me Seto." He almost demanded, not wanting to lose his puppy before he could even have him.  
  
Once again the blonde blinked. "Um. Okay." He agreed simply.  
  
Seto actually smiled when he heard that. Nothing big, and not a smirk either, but a smile. "Now, tell me why you're here." He said while folding his arms, keeping his smile of amusement in place at how the blonde blushed slightly at the question.  
  
"It's stupid really." He admitted while putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"Just tell me already." Seto sighed out, wanting to know what this was all about now that he was up. "If you don't tell me I'll double your work load tomorrow." He threatened playfully while smirking.  
  
Katsuya simply mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear. "What was that?" Seto asked.  
  
"I said I had a nightmare." The blonde confessed, his face turning an even deeper shade of red in his embarrassment.  
  
Now it was Seto's turn to blink. "And what did you want me to do about it?" He asked while still looking at him curiously. Mokuba had, had bad dreams before, and he always knew how to take care of them. But that was different, that was his little brother. What did the puppy want him to do, rock him to sleep too?!?  
  
Katsuya simply gave him an uneasy look while slightly leaning to the side to get a look in his room. The CEO immediately caught on.  
  
"You can't be serious." He exclaimed, his eyes widening at the thought of his blonde puppy in his bed. Not that he would mind of course.  
  
"Please? I don't have to be on the bed I can go on that small couch thing if you want. I just don't want to be alone." He said, his face slightly fallen and using his puppy dog eyes for all they were worth.  
  
Seto gave out a lengthy sigh, knowing that he couldn't say no to those eyes. "Alright, alright. You can sleep in here with me."  
  
"Thanks Seto!" He chirped while running into the room.  
  
"And you can sleep in my bed with me. The divan's too small." Saying as if he really didn't care, Seto closed the door and walked over towards the bed, his heart actually slamming beneath his chest as he went.  
  
Katsuya quickly hopped into bed and beneath the covers, just like a ten year old child would, then waited as patiently as he could for Seto to join him. Trying as hard as he could to not fall asleep yet.  
  
"You'd better not kick me in your sleep puppy." He warned as he climbed in, but considering that the blonde was already half asleep, all he could reply with was a mumbled "Mmmhmm."  
  
The CEO simply shook his head in a fond manner before laying down and pulling the covers over himself. `I guess I don't need my walk now.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. But just as he was about to doze off, Katsuya turned around in his sleep and snuggled up to him.  
  
Seto shot his eyes wide open and looked down at the blonde in disbelief. `What the hell is he doing?!'  
  
"Katsuya, are you awake?" He asked........ No answer. Just a light snore.  
  
For a moment he didn't know what to do. So he just layed there, frozen and unmoving while his puppy held onto him.  
  
Eventually though, Seto found his courage and snaked his own arms around his puppy's waist, then sighed in content.  
  
`I'd better not wake up with a hard on because of this, puppy.' He thought to himself before falling asleep along with him.  
  
To Be Continued................... 


	5. The Party

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #5: The Party  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't  
  
get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Katsuya picked at the collar of his tuxedo for probably the millionth time that night. The damn thing was *far* too tight and *way* too uncomfortable! Why Seto demanded that he wear it was beyond him! He would have been perfectly comfortable in a pair of jeans and his blue jacket. But Seto insisted that he wear the stupid thing. With white gloves even! He wouldn't even let him take them off!  
  
`Too bad for Seto! These things itch!!' He thought to himself in annoyance as he quickly took them off and pocketed them before walking around again.  
  
`Somebody up there hates me.' He thought to himself miserably, as he walked around with a tray full of champagne glasses, passing them out to anyone who asked. He couldn't hold it with one hand up in the air like the people did on TV because he almost dropped it the last time he tried that, so he had to use both hands.  
  
An older looking woman in a red dress, that she looked far to old for, walked up to him and took one of the glasses off of the tray before sticking her nose up at him and walking away with it.  
  
"Bitch." He mumbled so she wouldn't hear. So far well over half the people in the vast room that held party had given him some sort of snobby look or sneer, and he hated them all for it!  
  
The doorbell rang *again* signalling that he had to go and answer it. Take their coats, get sneered at, then go back to serving dinks. It wasn't too bad. St least not *all* the time. One guy gave him a ten dollar tip when he took his coat, so maybe this one would too.  
  
Grinning at the thought of more money, even though he knew the chances of getting any were slim, Katsuya put down the tray on a nearby table that had the ice sculpture of a blue eyes white dragon on it and ran over to get the door.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Seto watched his blonde puppy work from a relatively safe distance, smirking slightly in amusement as he ran passed some of the guests to simply answer the door. Some of the people whom he ran passed made little sneers at him and would shake their heads at his lack of manners.  
  
Even though they weren't looking at him, he sneered at them. Exactly what the fuck was their problem?!? He was only doing his job and they turned their noses up at him at every chance they would get!  
  
`Bastards.' He inwardly cursed at them. Every single one of them. Even he didn't do that to the hired help. Of course he did it to Jou's friends and anyone who would piss him off, but that was all! In his opinion, Katsuya's friends deserved it for being so stupid anyway, whereas these people were just being stuck up. And if they weren't the wives of his business associates and partners then he would have thrown them all out for daring to look at his puppy like that!  
  
Unfortunately for the puppy, he actually *had* woken up with a hard on that morning, so he decided to give him some extra things to do for the party. He wasn't supposed to walk around with trays and hand out food and the wine glasses, just answer the door and then maybe join him later. But he was too pissed off to allow it now. In his opinion the puppy deserved this anyway for wanting to sleep in his bed with him.  
  
`I wonder what his nightmare was about.' He thought to himself, finding it slightly strange that they both had nightmares on the same night. That and he also had to wonder why the puppy would come to him with the problem. It's not like the blonde liked him... or... perhaps... `Stop thinking like an idiot! You have useless chatter to listen to!' He scolded himself as he went back to listening to what the men in front of him had to say about the monthly profits. He only sighed in boredom while still taking glances at his puppy.  
  
During one of his frequent glances in the direction of his dog, he was quite surprised to see that when he finally made it across the vast room and over to answer the door, it was a smirking Otogi on the other side waiting to be let in.  
  
`What the hell is *he* doing here?!?!' He thought to himself in a panic. If he ended up asking Jou what he was doing answering the door at his party then everything would be ruined!  
  
***********************************************  
  
When Katsuya opened the door, he was actually a little stunned to see someone about his age on the other side. All suited up and ready to come in. `I guess Seto isn't the only one his age to be a genius.' He thought to himself, assuming that, that would be the only way for another kid his age to get in. If they already owned a company of their own.  
  
He was a little taller than Katsuya was, with pitch black hair tide back in tight ponytail. He had a nice looking colour of green for his eyes, as well as a red bandana with black diamonds tied across his forehead and under his hair. He had dice earings on and wore a black suit and tie with a trench coat.  
  
"Welcome to Kaiba Mansion." He said in a dry tone that he couldn't help while stepping aside to let him in. It was actually harder than it looked saying that a million times per day. "May I take your coat?" He asked.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Otogi smirked when he heard the question. `Hn. So it's true! Kaiba is taking advantage of my dog!' He thought while chancing a glance over at the sneering CEO. `I could certainly use this!'  
  
"Yes, you may." He replied politely, while removing his jacket and handing it to the awaiting blonde. Katsuya simply took it before walking over to a large nearby closet, grabbed a coat hanger and hung it up. When he wordlessly went back to a table and grabbed a silver tray full of champagne glasses to hand out, Otogi decided to walk up to Kaiba.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba." He said politely, even though they both knew how much hate was laced in those words.  
  
"The last time I checked, your name was not on the guest list." Seto replied coolly. Everyone around him took that as their cue to leave and let the two CEO's argue about business, or whatever it was they constantly fought over.  
  
"Last time I checked, *my* dog didn't work for you." He said in an equally cool tone of voice that caused Seto's eyes to twitch dangerously.  
  
He clenched his fists as if getting ready to fight. "What did you say?" He demanded dangerously. There was *no way* that this little dice freak just said that Jou belonged to him!!  
  
Otogi's smirk only deepened, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "You heard me." He said simply. "And the fact that you're taking advantage of his amnesia like this is something that I find rather intriguing." He added just to try and scare him.  
  
Oh and it scared him alright. At least a little bit. How in the world did he find out?! Where in the name of Christ did he get this information?!? Somebody was going to die for this! "I don't know what you're talking about. He came here of his own free will and asked me for a job." He lied easily despite his inward conflict.  
  
"Is that so? The proud puppy actually came to you and asked for a job? Mind if I asked why?" He asked simply.  
  
"None of your Goddamn business!!" He hissed back.  
  
Otogi shook his head. "Touchy aren't you?" He said innocently. "You could at least be a man and admit the truth."  
  
Seto eyed him for a moment, wondering what his game was. But the fact remained that he *did* know what his game was. To take Jou away from him. He always knew about his little infatuation with his blonde, almost everyone did aside from Katsuya himself. But the question was: how did he find out? "Who told you this?" He asked while casually taking a sip from his wine glass.  
  
"Oh, just an old friend of the family." He replied while crossing his arms. "Or as you so delicately put it in this very house: The Bitch." He finished with a sneer.  
  
Seto almost choked on his drink when he heard that, and he immediately turned to face the dice master in disbelief. "You can't mean that Kanzaki woman!?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"*Dr*. Kanzaki." He corrected in an annoyed tone of voice. "And she told me all about how my puppy was staying with you. She even told me about his amnesia, and I knew right away that to take advantage of something like this wouldn't be beneath you!" He hissed while taking a glance at where the blonde was still handing out champagne glasses and trying to stifle his yawns of boredom.  
  
"What do you want?" Seto asked, assuming that this was about money and suddenly *very* willing to pay whatever it was that Otogi had in mind in order to get rid of him.  
  
The ebony haired boy simply smirked at the question, before turning his gaze back to where Jou was. "Hey Mutt!!" He called out, instantly getting the blonde's attention.  
  
Katsuya looked across the room, expecting it to have been Seto that called out to him, but he scowled once he saw that it was that stranger who so rudely used his nickname to get his attention. `It's bad enough that Seto calls me that! Now I got this jerk using it!' He inwardly yelled as he walked over.  
  
In all fairness, he really didn't mind it when Seto called him a puppy, and he was calling him a mutt and dog less frequently so he actually grew to like the pet name. But for some reason the idea of someone using that name on him made his blood boil.  
  
He guessed that he was really starting to like his boss, otherwise it would just piss him off. It was really nice of him letting him stay in the same bed. But it was really strange when the next morning he woke up and Seto wasn't there. And when he did finally show up out of the connecting bathroom, he looked both flushed and angered. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing when he was gone.  
  
`Oh well.' He thought to himself as he came to a stop next to the pair. "I'm not a dog." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, annoyance and all directed solely at Otogi.  
  
The green eyed boy simply smirked at him, his eyes lidded with something that Katsuya couldn't place as he spoke. "I've been speaking with your employer here, puppy," He started, causing both the blonde and brunets eyes to light up angrily, but neither of them could say a thing. Seto because he couldn't give away the secret and Jou because he thought that this guy was an important business partner of Seto's. "And we both decided that, as usual, it would be best if you spent the night at my estate." He finished simply.  
  
Seto's eyes twitched dangerously when he heard that, but what was he supposed to say? The little bastard had just told his puppy this as if he'd already agreed to it! Not only that, but made it out as if this was common behaviour! What the hell was he supposed to say to argue with that?!  
  
"Um...Why?" Katsuya asked innocently, cocking his head to the side and looking towards Seto for an answer.  
  
"Oh yes! That's right I forgot about your amnesia!" Otogi said as if he was surprised with himself. "How silly of me to forget! Well anyway, you're quite good at your job, dog, and so your employer lets me borrow you on the rare occasion to do odd jobs for me." He explained, also turning to Seto. "Right?" He asked dangerously. And the CEO immediately knew that if he didn't agree then he would blow his cover.  
  
"That's right." He agreed in his normal `I don't give a shit' voice. But on the inside he just wanted to strangle the fucker for doing this.  
  
"But it's almost midnight!" Katsuya practically shouted in shock. "What could you have me do this late that can't wait until  
  
tomorrow?" He asked while crossing his arms, truly not understanding where Otogi's train of thought had gone. But Seto understood, and he had to fight to keep the vein in his forehead from popping at this point.  
  
"Nothing really." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "This just makes it simpler. I'll take you home with me tonight so that you won't have to wake up early and come over in the morning, then when your finished what I have planned for you, I can just send you back here. It actually saves time once you stop to think about it." He explained. Saying the word "planned" in a way that Seto didn't appreciate at all.  
  
The blonde simply sighed. It was far too late at night to argue, and he really wanted to get some sleep anyway. "I guess so then." Was all he said.  
  
"Alright then! It's all settled." Otogi said with a clap of his hands. "Tonight you'll come home with me. But before you do, you should perhaps pack a small bag of things and I'll wait for you out in front in about a half an hour." He before smirking and walking away, but not without winking at Seto in a suggestive manner that almost caused him to jump the green eyed boy and beat the living shit out of him.  
  
`He's not planning on doing what I think he's doing?! Is he?' He thought to himself, slightly fearful of what he just got both himself and his puppy into.  
  
Katsuya was still looking at him though, waiting for an explanation to all of this because in the long run, it just didn't seem right. Seto merely looked back coldly, truly not knowing what to do as his blue eyes bore into his glowing amber ones, trying to find a way out of this without exposing himself and the secret he was keeping. He really didn't want to lose his puppy so early in his game.  
  
Unfortunately his brilliant mind came up with nothing for a solution, and he was forced to play by Otogi's game and hope that he wasn't planning anything *suggestive* for tonight with his blonde.  
  
"You should pack up a toothbrush and something to sleep in for the night." Was all he said before turning around and leaving him there, knowing that if he stayed any longer he would either hurt or kill something nearby with the frustration he felt. And since Jou was the closest thing to him, he just didn't want to risk it.  
  
To Be Continued................   
  
A.N: sorry that it's taking so long to get these out, but i still have to fix them before i can post them 


	6. Otogi's Place

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #6: Otogi's Place  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seto watched with an *extreme* amount of annoyance and pure hatred through his second story bedroom window, as Otogi pulled up in front of his mansion where the blonde was standing, opening the door to the black convertible and getting in before it sped off into the damp and dark night. Off to his estate to do God-only-knows-what.  
  
`I could swear that, that little bastard was licking his lips when they pulled out.' He thought to himself, practically shaking with the fury he felt over the unfairness of the situation. That dice freak walks in from out of nowhere as if he owned the place, and takes away *his* puppy without so much as needing a fight for him!  
  
Seto felt sickened with himself as disgust ran freely up and down his spine. A constant reminder of the wrong he'd done. He had no clue what Otogi had planned for his puppy, and he just handed him over without a second word! But what other choice did he have?  
  
The consequences to denying the green eyed boy what he wanted were rather obvious. He would have exposed his lie, and Katsuya would have hated him for it. More than the usual hate that he felt for him too. And he just didn't want that.  
  
But still, the idea of what he just did seemed *way* to outstanding! For all he knew, Otogi simply wanted him so he could sleep with him! And if Seto went to try and stop them now, he would be forced to admit what he'd done and face his puppy's hate either way.  
  
`No matter what I do I'm fucked.'  
  
He then sighed before turning around and leaving the cold window side, sick from looking out at nothing but the street lights for so long. It was going on one a.m, and while his business parties usually lasted a little longer then this, everyone thought it best to leave a little early due to the amount of stress that Otogi's presence brought. Most of them had their fill of free food, alcohol and gossip anyway, so it's not like anyone left disappointed.  
  
Once again he sighed, unable to suppress it with the worry he felt for his blonde as he rubbed at the bridge between his eyes. "I shouldn't have let him go."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Katsuya was quick to note how fast the black haired boy, Otogi, drove on the dark and open road. Almost forty miles past the speed limit and still speeding up! And he was rather quick to throw on his seatbelt because of it.  
  
The dice master looked into the corner of his eye at the blonde next him, and smirked widely in amusement. "You wouldn't happen to be afraid, would you?" He asked teasingly.  
  
Katsuya simply blinked at him, unable to believe that the source of his discomfort was found to be both obvious and amusing to the other boy. "Of course I am!" He half shouted, trying to remind himself to not lose his temper with the person he was working for. "You're only going double the speed limit!" He cried out sarcastically as he pointed at the speedometers rising needle.  
  
Otogi simply chuckled, not caring about the outburst, but rather what his perverted mind was producing at the sight of his nervous squirming. Normally he wasn't so careless on the road, but at the moment he was far to eager to get home and have some fun with his new pet. He looked so good right now that it was a chore to not pull over right then and there and have mind blowing sex with him. And the nervous air about the blonde only intensified as he watched him drive. Katsuya was *really* hoped that it would be Seto who picked him up to go home the next morning. Because in his opinion, Otogi was nuts!  
  
They just continued to speed on down he road towards Otogi's mansion, papers chasing after them in the wind as they went.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Onisama? You in here?" Mokuba called out as he timidly opened the door to his older brothers bedroom, hearing the familiar tapping sound of the computer keys stop as the older Kaiba looked up at him.  
  
Seto shot his head up from his desk at the sound of his brothers voice. "What are you doing up? It's late. You should be in bed." He said simply before returning his gaze to the computer screen, he didn't want to deal with his brother right now, he was too edgey to be handling with him at this point.  
  
The black haired boy simply ignored the order. "I couldn't sleep with all that noise downstairs." He said while walking inside and over towards the bed to sit down on, still facing his brother.  
  
"Well everyone's gone now, so you can go to bed and not have to worry." He said simply, still typing and keeping his eyes on the glowing screen in an effort to keep his mind off of what could be happening to his puppy right now.   
  
It wasn't working.  
  
Once again, Mokuba ignored him. "Where's Jou?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
Seto stiffened at the mention of his name. "He's somewhere around here." He lied quickly with a wave of his hand, knowing how his brother would react if he found out that he sent him off.  
  
"Are you sure?" The boy tilted his head to the side, a habbit he picked up from the blonde. "He wasn't in his room when I checked."  
  
Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Why were you checking on him?" He asked.  
  
"I wasn't checking on him. I just didn't know if you were busy or not so I went to see if he and I could do something to get to sleep. But he wasn't there so I came here." He explained, kicking his feet back and forth over the bed.  
  
The brunet smirked when he heard that. "And why would you be in here looking for him?" He asked, raising his elbow on the desk and resting his head in his hand while waiting for an answer.  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Because you like him."  
  
Seto groaned, shutting his eyes at the answer. He really didn't need a reminder of that when his puppy was off with Otogi at this very moment doing God-only-knows-what.  
  
"So where is he, anyway?" Mokuba prodded.  
  
"Not here." Was the simple and lifeless reply that he gave, turning his eyes away from the younger Kaiba and back to his nearly blank screen. It was hard trying to work at one in the morning when your crush was out getting off with your enemy.   
  
Mokubas eyes widened. What did he mean by "not here"? `There's no way that he could've drove him away already!' He thought to himself in a panic. It just didn't seem possible! `They were getting along fine this morning!' "What do you mean he's not here?! Where'd he go?!" He demanded in a panic.  
  
Seto sighed. "I sent him over to Otogi's for the night." He answered, still regretting that fact.  
  
"Why did you do that?! Otogi's had a crush on him for like forever! He's gonna make a move on Jou and you know it!" He shouted out as if it was the most common piece of knowledge in the world.   
  
Which it practically was.  
  
Seto clenched a fist. "I had no other choice." He hissed through tightly clenched teeth. He quickly continued before Mokuba could ask what he meant. "He found out about what I was doing and threatened to tell Katsuya about it unless I sent him off with him." He explained.  
  
"So what!?!" The black haired boy cried out, still in the shock of what he'd just heard, causing Seto to send him a questioning look of his own.  
  
"You're telling me, that as a genius you can run a company and take care of me all by yourself, but you can't find a way out of handing the boy you like over to someone who's most likely going to molest him?!?" He demanded, completely floored that his brother had just given away his crush to Otogi of all people.  
  
The dice master had, had his eyes on Jou for an extremely long time, and anyone with half decent eyesight could see it a mile away too. It was common knowledge around the high school about how the green eyed boy had asked him out before, but had also been turned down, leaving him rather bitter with the blonde. So naturally, when a delicious opportunity such as this would arise, he'd obviously take it.  
  
Seto felt his face fall even further. He'd expected this kind of reaction from his brother, knowing perfectly well how much he wanted him to be happy, but what could he do? If there was something he could have done then he would have done it by now. The very last thing he wanted was for Otogi to have his puppy.   
  
Ever.   
  
"Maybe I should go over there." He thought out loud, not really knowing what he would actually do when he got there.  
  
"Ya think?!?" Mokuba half shouted. "Onisan, do you realise that if Otogi does something to him while he's over there, he's not only going to hate him but you too once he gets his memory back?" He pointed out.  
  
The CEO's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "I've never thought of it like that." He admitted. `If the puppy hates me on a normal basis, then once his memory returns he'll realise that he never had to sleep with Otogi and he'll hate me all the more for practically making him do it!'  
  
"You're right, I'll get him back." He said, quickly getting to his feet before throwing on his blue trench coat.  
  
"You want me to get the limo ready?" Mokuba asked, hoping off the bed and reaching for the phone.  
  
"No. That'll take too long." He said, picking up his car keys before half running across the room, thanking God for his brothers early maturity. "I'll drive there on my own, and when I get back I want to see you in bed and asleep." He called out as the door slammed behind him, cutting off the protest that he knew his little brother would give at the demand. Just because the boy was mature for his age didn't mean he should up at all hours of the night. Summer or not.  
  
Mokuba then watched through the bedroom window as his older brothers sliver spider convertible, sped out of the giant sized garage and sped off down the dark road. Creating a sound that was most likely waking up the neighbours. But judging by the mood his brother was in, he obviously didn't care  
  
************************************************************  
  
"We're here, dog." Otogi said rudely as he came to a stop in front of his own mansion gates, reaching a hand out the window to punch in the password that opened them up and letting them in. Katsuya mumbled tiredly about how he wasn't a dog as the car started up again and they drove inside.  
  
He was leaning against the car door, head in hand, and over half asleep already. `Hn. He won't be getting much sleep tonight!' The green eyes boy thought to himself almost evilly as he pulled up, the tires making crunching sounds over the black gravel of the vast driveway. Once Otogi had, had enough of the annoying whining from the blonde about how fast he was going, he slowed down a bit. And almost immediately after the golden haired boy fell asleep.  
  
When he finally parked the car, practically ten feet away from the front door, he reached over and started to shake Katsuya awake, and none too gently either. "Wake up, mutt." He demanded harshly. He was getting eager to get inside and fuck the blonde senseless. He'd waited long enough for it and wanted to get it before Kaiba changed his mind.  
  
And judging by the behaviour from the CEO that was considered to be rather normal, that could be anytime.  
  
Katsuya mumbled a little about how he wasn't a mutt as he opened his tired and heavy eyes. Right now he was so tired he was considering letting Otogi leave him there to sleep instead of letting him in. Unfortunately, the part of his mind that told him how cold it was getting was still working, and so he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and with a yawn, got up and out of the car to stretch.  
  
The sight that met his eyes was slightly blurry, but he could still make out the dark frame of a very large house with a few lights still on inside. It looked a little smaller than the mansion he, Mokuba and Seto occupied, but was still impressive nonetheless.  
  
Katsuya whistled at the sight, and Otogi smirked. "Glad you like what you see." He said dryly while walking ahead of him and towards the door. "After you." He said while holding the door open for him and motioning for him to get in.  
  
Strangely enough, Katsuya found that he was nervous, and maybe even a little afraid, and this caused him to hesitate. What was it that felt so wrong about this situation? He was with someone who Seto trusted, so he should trust him too. Plus he knew him before the accident, so he had nothing to worry about. Right?  
  
Swallowing over the lump in his throat, the blonde mentally whacked himself for being so stupid, and slowly walked inside.  
  
Otogi wasted no time in shutting and locking the door behind him, causing Katsuya to look at him oddly, until he realised that anyone with half a brain would lock their doors at night. So he just shrugged it off and took a look around the foyer he was in.  
  
It was very nice, with large paintings of Duel Monsters on both the opposite walls. The only thing that was different about them was that they were all holding dice pieces between their fingers or claws, with unnatural smirks on their faces too.  
  
`I think this guy is a little obsessed.' He thought to himself in amusement, but decided that he should be polite, said something else instead. "Nice place." He said simply as he walked over to a small picture table that had dice frames and crystal Duel Monster figures holding dice pieces on it. Even the floor was decorated to look like dice pieces. Just squares with dots in them. And it was like that anywhere that wasn't covered with a red carpet.  
  
Finally deciding that he'd seen enough, Katsuya yawned and stretched, not knowing that Otogi's fiery gaze was on him as he did this. "So where do I sleep?" He asked innocently through another yawn.  
  
Otogi smirked at the question before sauntering over to where he stood and looking down at him. "With me." He then wasted no time in reaching behind the blonde's head and grabbing a fistful of Katsuya's golden hair before bringing his startled face forward for a rough and bruising kiss.  
  
Katsuya's immediate protest was naturally muffled by Otogi's crushing lips, but when he finally managed to pull his face away from him, he was both shocked as well as angered with the black haired boy.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" He demanded hotly, his caramel eyes burning, which unfortunately for him, only fuelled Otogi's lust.  
  
"I'm taking what's mine." He whispered huskily. "What did you think you were here for? Now hold still." He demanded, pushing the confused and frightened Katsuya up against a wall before pinning his wrists at his side to resume his kissing. Ignoring the muffled protests of his dog.  
  
`I've won! He's mine now and Kaiba can't do a thing about it!' He thought happily to himself, making his little captive squirm all the harder as he brought his hands above his head and held them together with only one hand, letting him use the other to slide under his shirt.  
  
`What the hell is he talking about?!?' The blonde thought to himself in near panic. `Seto wouldn't send me over here to sleep with this guy! He wouldn't!' He thought determinedly. But he still couldn't help but wonder why the dice master would ask him if he knew about it as if it was obvious. And even if he was sent over here for sex that didn't mean he had to give it to him, did it? Hell he didn't know what he was like before the accident! Why would Seto tell him that coming over here was normal if this was what he was expected to do, without even knowing it!?  
  
`I want to go home! I want to go home!! Seto, please help me! Get me out of here!' He tried to cry out as he struggled through the forced kiss. All it did was cause the cruel green eyed boy to chuckle as he forced his unwelcome tongue into the blondes mouth while undoing his jeans.  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	7. Kiss It Better

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #7: Kiss It Better  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The dice master's grip on Katsuya's wrists tightened immensely. Causing the blonde to cry out in pain through the bruising kiss being forced on him by a lust filled Otogi, who only moaned in pleasure. Making him want to throw up with the fact that this psycho was moaning and getting his pleasure from him. And he didn't want it!  
  
Through his frantic struggles against the wall, he both felt and heard something moving near his mid section, and the sound of a zipper followed. His eyes widened in fear, as he realised that the black haired boy was stripping himself!  
  
He struggled harder, thrashing his arms and kicking his legs desperately, trying to do anything to get this guy off of him.  
  
Otogi eventually took the hint and broke off the kiss before sending him an annoyed glare. "What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Me?!?! What the hell are YOU doing?!? Get offa me right now, you pervert!!" He screamed in his face, wondering what sick little game this dice freak was trying to play on him.  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes, his act already planned out for him and what he was going to say to make the dog comply. He was no rapist, but with how difficult Jou was making things for him he was on the edge of just losing it and taking him right then and there. Whether he wanted it or not.  
  
"I already told you. This is what you're here for. Kaiba lets me borrow you once in a while, for a fee, and I bring you back here for a night of *fun*." He said, wasting no time in turning his mouth loose on Katsuya's neck.  
  
"L-liar!!" He cried out, trying not to let the other boy's mouth get the better of him and hating how his body was betraying him. Just because it felt a little good didn't mean he wanted it!  
  
Otogi chuckled. "Kaiba said it himself. This is normal. Why else would he agree to let you come here with me?" He asked, taking in a deep breath of Jou's apple scented hair.  
  
His amber eyes widened when he heard that, and he couldn't help the tears that started to fill them. Seto did send him over here. He did say that this was normal! Was he really just some whore who Seto would hand out for the extra pocket money? But why wouldn't he tell him about it? Did he just forget that he had no memory of who he was and what he did before his accident and sent him over anyway?  
  
"You're lying! I'm not like that!" He shouted, more to himself than to Otogi.  
  
"You know I'm not. Now just hold still and do your job!" He shouted angrily, quickly losing his patience with how difficult the blonde was making things for him.  
  
Katsuya still struggled though. "No, I don't wanna do this!" He cried out. "I want to go home! Please just let me go home." He pleaded, hoping that if this was some sort of sex deal that had been made, then he would be allowed to go home and talk Seto out of sending him off again.  
  
Otogi wasn't interested in letting him go though. He'd waited far to get this and he wasn't about the let the dog's begging get the better of him as he roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, stuck his foot in the way of his legs and threw him to the ground.  
  
The blonde let out a startled cry as he went crashing to the floor, and a sharp pain ran up his back with the bad landing making him groan. Otogi just climbed on top of him before sneering. "Forget it! You belong to me now, so just shut up and hold still!" He commanded angrily, before forcing another kiss on him while trying to get his shirt off, throwing all his better judgment out the window. He didn't care anymore. The dog was going to be his one way or another!  
  
Katsuya tried to scream at him to get off, at least to distract him until he find a way out of this, but with Otogi's tongue in his mouth the only sound that came out was low and muffled, and therefore, useless.  
  
Just as he was about to give up the hope of not becoming Otogi's bedmate, a loud crash jerked the black haired boy from what he was doing, causing him to quickly look up before his angered face melted into a shocked one with what he saw.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Seto kicked in the front door with such an angered fury that he was sure the whole block would've heard the crash of the door smashing open at his foot. Like he cared. Anyone who called the cops could go to hell for all he cared at this point. He just silently prayed that Otogi hadn't done anything *too* drastic to his puppy.  
  
The crash had definitely alerted the dice freak to his presence though, that much was certain at the fearful shock on his face once his eyes landed on him. And his own eyes instantly went to the blonde form beneath him. His eyes widened when he saw the teary eyed Katsuya under him with his shirt open, hands against the other boy's chest in what was an obvious attempt to try and push him off.  
  
Once Katsuya noticed the look on Otogi's face, he looked up to see what was causing it, just to have a wave of relief wash over his body at the sight of Seto. He didn't care if this was the guy who sent him over. He was just glad that he was here.  
  
Seto waisted no more time or words on the sight before him as he marched up to where they were laying with murder in his eyes. Otogi's stuttered a little before quickly trying to get up and run for his very life, but found that hard with how he was tangled up on top of the blonde.  
  
Kaiba, with all of his strength, made a fist out of his right hand before slamming it in his face and kicking him off of his puppy, watching with a sadistic smirk as his nose bled and he cried out in pain before landing on his back.  
  
"A few odd jobs, huh?" He spat sarcastically at his shaking form.  
  
He then turned back to where Katsuya still lay, also shaking. "Get up." He said coldly, but when the blonde didn't do as he said and just eyed him suspiciously, he made a sound of annoyance before reaching down, grabbing his arm and roughly picking him up off of the ground.  
  
"Go wait for me in the car." He ordered. This time Katsuya made no hesitations as he turned around and bolted for the door, not looking back in fear of what he might see.  
  
Seto then turned back to where Otogi was kneeling, trying to get up and holding his head as if he were dizzy. He quickly grabbed the dice master by the neck before picking him up and slamming him into the wall. He coughed at the act, but Kaiba ignored it as he squeezed on the soft flesh, cutting off his air and causing him to gasp for it.  
  
"If you ever come near *my* puppy again, I *will* kill you slow. Do you understand?" He demanded, adding a little more pressure to his neck.  
  
Otogi wheezed, but still managed to nod his head.  
  
"Good." Was all he said before dropping him to the floor, watching for a moment as he pitifully fell to his knees and sucked in some precious air.  
  
Just as he turned to go, Otogi spoke. "I'll tell him what your doing." He wheezed.  
  
Seto stopped dead in his tracks, not looking back before a smirk snaked it's way to his lips. "You do that, and I'll have you arrested for attempted rape." He said calmly, not staying to watch the shocked look on Otogi's face as he left the mansion and headed for the car where his puppy waited.  
  
He was in the passenger seat, knees drawn up as he clutched at his bag of things and wiped his teary eyes with his free hand. Seto didn't say a word to him as he climbed in the drivers side and started up the engine before speeding on down the dark road.  
  
They were halfway home when Katsuya finally found his voice through his sniffles and spoke up. "Am I really just some whore who you hand out to your friends?" He asked in a depressed tone of voice. No one would ever want to wake up and find that out about themselves after all. And he seriously thought that the CEO was starting to like him, so you can imagine how something like that would hurt.  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at him. "Of course not. In fact as far as I know, you're still a virgin. Why would you ask that?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that it must've been Otogi who made his puppy believe that.  
  
"Otogi said that you sent me over there to have sex with him." Was the almost heartbroken response. The dice master had obviously scared the shit out of him with his attempts to fuck him. "Why did you send me over there?" He then asked.  
  
Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He *actually* shifted! "He blackmailed me." He answered somewhat nervously.  
  
Katsuya immediately narrowed his eyes, tears forgotten. "Then you knew what he was going to do!" He accused angrily as the car finally came to a stop in front of Kaiba Mansion. "What the hell could he have blackmailed you with that would make you send me over there?! And I don't care if it was even Kaiba Corp itself! You had no right to do that!" He shouted in a rage.  
  
Kaiba simply got out of the car and calmly walked over to his side. Jou didn't move. Seto could be extremely intimidating even when he was on the receiving end of the yelling. "It wasn't Kaiba Corp." He said coldly, opening the door for him to get out. "But something equally important." Was all he said before walking off.  
  
Katsuya cocked an eyebrow. "If he was threatening Mokuba then you could of at least told me about it." He said, assuming that whatever it was that was so important to him must've been his kid brother.  
  
Kaiba turned around to look at him, but said nothing. `Might as well play along with this.' He thought. "Am I forgiven then?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Katsuya sighed. "Sure. I guess so." He answered, grabbing his bag and walking towards him.  
  
"The one thing I don't get though, would be why would Otogi want to have sex with me? I thought that I was just the hired help." He asked, placing a finger on his chin in the most adorable manner.  
  
Seto sighed and, rubbing his temples, decided to try and answer that question before looking him square in the eye. "In case you haven't noticed, mutt, you're just a little--" His eyes scanned over the blondes body. "Tempting." He said with a smirk.  
  
Katsuya blinked before looking himself over. "Huh. Wow. Really?" He asked, still searching for whatever it would be that would making him "tempting" as Seto so delicately put it.  
  
One again the CEO sighed. "Yes, really."  
  
The blonde then smirked. "Do I tempt you?" He asked playfully.  
  
`You have no idea.' He snorted. "Hardly." Was the cold reply.  
  
"Ya right!" Katsuya cried out, practically laughing as he ran ahead of him. He didn't feel afraid anymore now that Seto was around, so the need to play around came back.  
  
The blonde lazily stretched out his stomach in front of him. "I bet you have the hardest time keeping your hands off of my hot body." He joked, still snickering a bit at the thought. He may like Seto, but that didn't mean he had any fantasies that the hot, CEO would like him back.  
  
Kaiba growled a bit. The puppy was really starting to get to him. "You don't affect me in the least." He said in a final tone of voice.  
  
Katsuya crossed his arms. "Prove it." He dared smugly.  
  
Seto's eyes widened, but for only a moment before he too smirked, an idea in mind to hit two birds with one stone. "You asked for it, pup." He then calmly walked over to where Jou still stood, slightly startled that he was actually going to prove him wrong, and for a moment, was afraid that he was going to hit him or something. Instead, Seto simply placed his hands on Katsuya's shoulders before leaning his head down to softly brush his lips against his.  
  
Surprisingly, the blonde accepted it. He didn't tense up, he didn't yell at him, and he didn't push him away. He just slowly and a little unsurely wrapped his arms around Seto's neck before softly kissing back.  
  
Kaiba's heart went in his throat at the act, but he quickly reminded himself that this kiss wasn't meant to go far. But that train of thought was hard to keep as Katsuya's petal soft lips caressed his own.  
  
They were holding each other close at this point, it was warm and safe in each others embrace and they didn't want to ever leave it.  
  
Unfortunately, just as Seto felt that he was about to moan in the blonde's mouth, he broke away from his lips before it could escape.  
  
Katsuya looked completely breathless, and the blush on his face only succeeded in making him look all the more desirable. Kaiba quickly threw on his emotionless mask as he licked his lips. "I'll admit that you taste great, puppy, but other than that you had no effect on me." Was all he said before walking away.  
  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The blonde shouted back in stunned shock. He just kissed him and acted as if it meant nothing to him at all! What the hell was going on?!  
  
"You asked me to provide you with proof, pup, and I did. So what's the problem?" He asked smoothly.  
  
Katsuya's face dropped, and his honey eyes flashed with a bit of hurt and sadness before he walked on ahead and towards the front door. "Nuthin." He replied. He was obviously not important to Seto in *that* way. So what was the point?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mokuba smacked his head in shame with the palm of his hand from his bedroom window, where he not only watched the playing around, but also the kiss and the outburst that soon followed.  
  
"Baka-onisan." He mumbled. And with a shake of his head, went back to bed before Seto checked in on him just to see that he was still awake and waiting for them to get back.  
  
`And he wonders why he has trouble with relationships.'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Seto and Katsuya both walked calmly down the dark hallway and towards their rooms in silence. Seto's mind kept on wondering back to the kiss he'd given to his puppy not even five minutes earlier, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought. `I've waited a long time to do that.' He thought with satisfaction. The only downside to it was that now he wanted another, but to give the blonde another kiss would not only be admitting to a weakness, but also going for something that he couldn't have.  
  
`He'll get his memories back soon anyway. So it's not like I can even try for him.' He thought, a little depressed now.  
  
Suddenly he noticed that the amber eyed blonde was still following him, and he raised an eyebrow before turning around in confusion. "We passed your room, mutt. Why are you following me?"  
  
Katsuya shifted. "I'm...uhh... I really don't feel like being alone right now..." He explained nervously. "Can I sleep with you again?"  
  
Kaiba was more than just a little taken back when he heard the request. He'd of thought that because he sent him over to Otogi's he'd want to be nowhere near him. But then he supposed that he was still a little afraid because of what almost happened.  
  
Quickly realising what he must look like, he regained his composure before turning around and opening the door to his room.  
  
"It's alright with me." He replied, holding it open and waiting for him to get in.  
  
The blonde grinned before practically running on in. "Thanks Seto." He said as he quickly stripped himself of his shirt before hopping in bed and under the covers with his jeans still on.  
  
The CEO sighed at the sight of the blonde boys chest. `Maybe Kami will be merciful to me tonight and I won't wake up with a hard on this time.' He thought as he made his way to the bed for sleep.  
  
Once again, Jou ended up cuddling him in his sleep.  
  
Seto woke up with a hard on the next morning.  
  
To Be Continued.................  
  
A.N: Love it when i give him hard ons! XD 


	8. Lets Go To The Fair!

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #8: Let's Go To The Fair!  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
When Seto woke up the next morning with his puppy in the same bed, he had his hard on for a very good reason. Or at least that's what he thought. After all you really can't blame him for waking up with a painful and raging erection when the sexy blonde in question is found lying on top of him with his legs spread out on either side of him.  
  
The blonde simply sighed comfortably while Seto sweat dropped, wondering how they'd gotten in that position and why his hands refused to work when he continually commanded them to remove themselves from their nice spot on his firm ass.  
  
He couldn't help but groan at the awkward position he was in. How the hell was he supposed to get up when he had the mutt lying so peacefully on top of him? And why did this have to be what caused the best night's sleep he'd ever had?  
  
Katsuya suddenly groaned in his sleep before cuddling and squeezing the CEO beneath him tighter, causing his body to rub up against his erection.  
  
Seto immediately stiffened his body at the contact and was forced to bite his cheek to keep from moaning in pleasure. Finally deciding that he had enough of this and that he also *needed* to get out of there before the blonde woke up, he quickly pushed his hands against the puppy's chest and shoved him off before running to the bathroom. Not paying attention to Katsuya's startled and confused cry as he landed on the blue carpeted floor with a thud.  
  
The blonde immediately got up off of the floor before tiredly crawling back into bed and under the warm covers, grumbling about how rude it was to wake someone up like that when having a nice dream about their favourite brunet dragon. Not caring that Seto could've heard that in his half asleep state, should he have still been in the room.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Twenty Minutes Later:  
  
Seto opened the door from his bathroom and to his room, still a little wet under his clothes from his cold shower, before looking over in the direction of the large bed with a twitch in his eye. He was just a little surprised to see Katsuya still under the covers and sleeping peacefully.  
  
He was half tempted to grab one of the pillows and suffocate him with it due to what happened earlier, but instead quickly grabbed and ripped the covers from him, causing him to cringe at the sudden cold air and sleepily reach a hand out to try and find them.  
  
"Get up already, Mutt," Seto said harshly. "It's eight a.m. We both slept in."  
  
Katsuya grumbled a bit before slowly opening his tired eyes, cringing at the bright sun as it attacked them. Taking one quick look at the clock on Kaiba's dresser, he simply groaned before pulling a pillow over his head at the fowl number he saw. "It's Sunday, and it's too early." He whined, his voice muffled by the pillow. How the CEO could get up at such an early time after being up so late was beyond him.  
  
Seto made a sound of annoyance. Technically the mutt had the day off since it was Sunday, but he still had to do the basic chores around the mansion. Like what he did last night. It was his day off, but he was still required to serve at the diner party. The only reason he was working so hard on Friday was because he'd tricked him into working for the sake of *getting his memory back*.  
  
"Well *I'm* up now, puppy. And since I'd like to eat today, you're just going to have to get up and make Mokuba and I something for breakfast." He said in a final tone of voice. He was starving right now and didn't feel like waiting for his food.  
  
"Yur mean, Seto." Katsuya accused, throwing the pillow off of his head before kicking his legs over the mattress and regretfully climbing out of the soft warm bed.  
  
Kaiba just snorted. "Like I care." He said heartlessly before walking out. The damn dog gave him a hard on! Again!! He deserved whatever punishment he could think of in his opinion for that anyway.  
  
The blonde simply muttered to himself grumpily before dragging his feet out of the room behind him and down the hall to his own room and connecting bathroom. He needed to get dressed before he did anything that day. And a cold shower to get rid of the hard on he had would be a plus too!  
  
`Good thing Seto couldn't see it!' He thought to himself nervously, thanking God for jeans that concealed that sort of thing. He was sure that if the gorgeous blue eyed CEO had found out that he gave him an erection in his sleep, that he would have been laughed out of the room!  
  
`Why do bad and embarrassing things only happen to me?!' He thought miserably.  
  
*************************************************  
  
About an hour or so later, Katsuya and Mokuba were placing their blueberry pancakes on the table in their rightful eating places. The little black haired ball of energy came in that morning completely refreshed and looking a little excited, as he asked if he could help him with the stove. The blonde couldn't help but smile at him and take up his offer for help, especially since he still wasn't sure where most of the pans and plates were kept. The kitchen just seemed far too unfamiliar to him, and he kept on forgetting where everything was!  
  
Seto was quietly sitting at the table, waiting for his breakfast with a newspaper in his hands, reading up on how his stocks did, when his blonde puppy and little brother came in with the food.  
  
He cocked his eye at Mokuba. "You helped him cook?" He asked.  
  
The boy simply beamed proudly. "Yup! It was fun too!" He replied with a look of satisfaction on his face. Katsuya simply patted his head with a warm smile on his face, before setting Seto's plate in front of him, and without a word to him, went to sit down.  
  
Seto frowned slightly at this, normally Jou was so full of energy that it was a chore just to get him to shut up! `He's probably still a little shaken from last night.' He concluded, clenching a fist at the thought of that fucker Otogi pinning his puppy on the floor.  
  
`The stupid kisama's just lucky that I can't legally kill him!' He thought, his rage returning in full force. The only reason why he simply didn't phone the police and have him thrown away, was because he knew that the dice master would simply bribe any jury or judge that he had to face.  
  
And since he's only done it about a hundred times before in the past, in a number of charges in different sizes and colours, Seto knew that there was no real point in trying.  
  
Realising that he was practically tearing his paper with his clenched fists, Kaiba calmed himself before loosening his grip, sparing the paper from the rough treatment and letting out a sigh.  
  
He took a glance up to see that neither his brother or the mutt had seen his little display of anger, and he was thankful for that much. If Mokuba had seen then he would have probably shrugged it off, thinking that his stocks weren't doing so well.  
  
He then glance up at his pretty blonde, who was picking at his food with little interest, while Mokuba chatted about a game of some sort as he dumped an unnecessary amount of syrup on his pancakes, not realising that the blonde wasn't listening, or simply didn't care.  
  
Seto didn't realise that he had a look of worry on his face as he watched the other teen, but when he returned his gaze back to the paper in his hands, an immediate idea came to him with the add he saw.  
  
He'd forgotten that the fair would be in this week, and it's opening day was today too. Normally he never had the time for such stupid things, and Mokuba would end up going with a friend and an escort, but perhaps today he could spare four or five hours and make up the working time he'd lost later on tonight.  
  
`Hmm... The mutt would definitely feel better in such a place, and Mokuba would like the time that I would spend with him too. Heh. Two birds with one stone again. This is too easy.' He thought with a smirk.  
  
"How would you like to go to the fair today, Mokuba?" He asked, turning his gaze the ebony haired child, who immediately stopped talking with the surprise he felt at the offer. "Y-you really mean it Seto?" He asked, still shocked that his brother would take the time off to take him.  
  
He nodded his head, causing the boy to jump out of his seat with a cry of happiness, before running around the table and wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Wow! Thanks Seto! This is going to be so cool!" He cried out happily. "Is Katsuya coming too?" He asked.  
  
Just before he could nod his head in agreement, Jou spoke up. "I can't." He said in a somewhat saddened tone of voice.  
  
They both looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by `He can't'? It was his day off! Of course he could! "Why? What's wrong?" Seto demanded, folding his arms.  
  
Katsuya shifted a bit. "I only got ten bucks." He said, referring to the ten dollars that he was tipped with the night before. According to Seto, he didn't have any money in the bank to spend because he had a bad habit of blowing all his paychecks on "useless junk", as Seto liked to term it. And ten dollars would most likely only get him inside of the fair, with no money to spend on games, rides, food or anything else, so there was no real point in going.  
  
Mokuba's face brightened, immediately understanding where Jou's train of thought had gone, and what he could do to help, as well as punish his big brother some more for the mean trick he continued to play.  
  
"That's no problem at all! You're getting paid today anyway!" He said with a happy grin, causing both Kaiba and Jou to widen their eyes in surprise.  
  
"I am?" Katsuya asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
Seto nearly felt the vein in his forehead pop. He was simply going to pay his way there! Now because of his dear little brother, he'd have to actually *give* him money! `Note to self: strangle Mokuba when we get back from the stupid fair.' He thought, inwardly fuming at the idea of paying the puppy so soon in his game.  
  
"Of course you are." Mokuba stated to the blonde casually as he pulled out a calculator and started punching in random numbers.  
  
`What does he think he's doing?' Seto thought, actually a little curious.  
  
"Now lets see, all I have to do is times how much money you make in an hour to how many hours you've worked and then we'll know what your pay is."  
  
`WHAT?!?!?!'  
  
"Oh cool." Katsuya said with a happy grin on his face.  
  
When Mokuba finished punching in whatever random numbers he was using with the calculator, he glanced up at his big brother before smiling sweetly. His basic way of saying that there was no way he could get out of this.  
  
The black haired boy then turned his attention back to the blonde. "You get paid six hundred and fifty-six dollars today!" He cried out happily.  
  
Katsuya just about slid out of his chair at the amount of money, and Seto was forced to bite his tongue to prevent himself from yelling at his little brother. That was a helluva a lot more than what his regular employees got paid for doing a full weeks worth of work! And now he had to give it to the mutt?!?  
  
"Wow." Was all Jou could say in his shocked state. Having money like that just seemed so...alien to him. Finally regaining his composure, he immediately brightened up. "Oh my God!! Are you serious?!?" He shouted.  
  
Mokuba nodded his head, beaming at him proudly. "Better get that check written up Seto, 'cause I wanna go soon." He said, turning his smiling head back to his inwardly fuming older brother, and not knowing that he was currently planning out the cleanest way to kill him. Or at least ground him when he had a decent excuse.  
  
`Now I'm going to have to call the bank and make them set up an account for the dog to use.' He thought, angry for the inconvenience, but grateful that he practically owned the place and could get them to do it without needing to show them any of Jou's ID.  
  
He looked back up at the happy looking blonde, and his angered face melted away. He knew that Katsuya would like going to the fair either way, and he never was one to have money on like this on him, much less over six hundred dollars! So whether or not he knew about these circumstances, the blonde was obviously happy. And strangely enough, that was all that was needed to make Seto happy too.  
  
`Just be thankful that you're worth it, puppy.' He thought, as he pulled out his wallet and pen.  
  
To Be Continued.................  
  
A.N: YAAAAAAAAAAAYY! another chappy fixed!! ^__^ 


	9. New Problems

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #9: New Problems  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Katsuya was so excited! This day really was starting to pick up. He, Seto and Mokuba were going to the fair! This was going to be great! Just the thing he needed to take his mind off of (he shuddered) Otogi!  
  
The very last thing in the world that he thought would happen when he got to the dice master's house the night before was that he'd get molested by him. And he was having trouble shaking the feeling of disgust from his body when his thoughts return to that place. Thank God Seto came to get him. He decided that the CEO deserved his forgiveness for doing that much for him, even though he was the one who sent him over.  
  
He also couldn't believe the money that he got today! How in the world could he spend so much every two weeks on junk with so much?! `Oh well.' He thought with a sigh. Seto wouldn't lie to him about such things, so there was no need to worry about it.  
  
`At least those guys at the bank were nice enough to give me a new bank card after losing my old one.' He thought, grateful for the good luck that he was getting. They had to stop off at the back first to pick up some cash, and Katsuya was a little stunned when the lady behind the counter gave him a new bank card and bank book while saying how she hoped he found his old one. He just smiled politely and took it, but Seto remained quiet.  
  
The blonde just couldn't help but be a little worried for the CEO that he had a crush on. Lately he's been acting a little strange in the his opinion. For example, before they went out that morning the phone rang, and naturally, he had to answer it.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Kaiba residence." Katsuya answered politely.  
  
A small and innocent sounding voice, filled with worry could be heard on the other line. "Is Kaiba there? Please, I really need to speak with him, it's very important!" He cried out.  
  
The blonde blinked, wondering what was so urgent and hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Kaiba Corp and ruining their day out. "Sure, but can I ask who's calling to let him know?" He asked, unable to shake the familiar feeling he got at the sound of the boy's voice. He simply shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay, tell him that it's Yugi, but he *has* to answer the--" The boy suddenly cut himself off, and Katsuya couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
  
"Jou?" He asked in what sounded like awe.  
  
Once again, Katsuya blinked, wondering who this kid was. "Um, sorry, but there's no one here by that name." He explained.  
  
"Who's on the phone, puppy?" Seto asked casually as he walked into the room to see what the hold up was.  
  
Katsuya quickly placed his hand over the speaker end of the phone. "Some kid named Yugi. He said he wanted to talk to you." Was all he could say before the CEO quickly ran over to snatch the phone from his hand with wide eyes.  
  
"This is a private call, puppy. I want you and Mokuba to wait for me in the car." He said in a final tone of voice that demanded obedience. And for whatever the reason, he listened without making too much of a fuss, and went outside to wait in the car.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And so here they all were, driving down the main road in Seto's cool looking silver convertible. He and Mokuba getting more excited by the time the rides all came into view.  
  
Seto still looked worried about something, but he wouldn't speak about it. Katsuya really hoped that, that Yugi kid wasn't someone to be afraid of like Otogi, and was already trying to think of ways in which he could cheer him up.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
`If there is a hell on earth, then I seem to have found it.' Seto thought to himself in sheer misery, barely concentrating on the road ahead of him while in his deep thoughts. The worst thing that could of ever happened, actually happened.  
  
`Motou called, and my puppy actually picked up the phone. This is getting to be too much.'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Some kid named Yugi. He said he wanted to talk to you." Seto's eyes immediately widened when he heard the name of the caller that his mutt gave, and he ran across the room as fast as he could to take the phone from him and see if he could undo any damage that was done. If any.  
  
"This is a private call, puppy. I want you and Mokuba to wait for me in the car." He demanded, praying that the blonde wouldn't put up an argument at being ordered around for no particular reason, which strangely enough, he didn't. He just shrugged his shoulders and left him alone in the room.  
  
He then turned his attention to the phone in his hand. "What do you want?" He snarled angrily. If this little midget said anything to his puppy that could undo what he'd said and done then there would be hell to pay!  
  
"Kaiba, didn't you hear?! Jou and his dad got into a car accident! And now we can't get a hold of him! He's not at the hospital and they won't tell us where he is unless we're family!" He cried out in near panic.  
  
Seto smirked. `So that place is actually good for something after all!' He thought, a little relieved. But the next question just about floored him. "Do you know where he is? We're all really worried." He asked in a worried tone, he also sounded as if he was about to cry too.  
  
"No. I don't." Seto said as if he didn't care. If they knew that he had Jou in his mansion right now, doing basic chores for him and tricking him into working, then they would head over as fast as they could to stop him. And he just wasn't ready to give up his puppy so soon. Or ever for that matter.  
  
`I can't believe I actually want him to stay.' He thought in slight shock, knowing that getting Katsuya to stay with him permanently at this point in his little game would be completely out of the question once he regained his memories. `He'll leave.'  
  
Kaiba was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "We'll be coming back to try and find him then."  
  
He blinked, panic running through his system. `What? No, they can't come back! Not yet!'  
  
"Kaiba will you help us look for him when we get back?" Yugi pleaded. "Or can you do it until we get there? It's a two day drive and--"  
  
"Forget it, Motou!" He snapped angrily. "That Mutt could be lying dead in an alley for all I care! He's your dog! You lost him, so you find him!" He shouted, slamming the receiver down, practically breaking the phone in his rage before storming out of the room and out of the house.  
  
This was the last thing he needed! Those stupid little friends of his finally decided to check up on his puppy, so they all found out about the car wreck and now they would be back within two days! `Maybe I can keep them away from the mansion.' He thought, trying to buy himself some more time. `But school starts in two and a half weeks! What will I do then? Move away with him?!' He thought in a panic, knowing that he couldn't do that because of Kaiba Corp.  
  
`I'm completely fucked.' He thought in sheer misery, as he left the house and walked down the driveway before wordlessly getting into the car and driving off. They were coming back from that stupid summer camp of theirs early, and they were going to take Jou away from him. `What could be worse than this?'  
  
"Seto, can we eat before we go on the rides? I'm really hungry." Mokuba asked, pulling the CEO out of his thoughts. He just groaned at the mental image of his brother getting sick on a ride. Perhaps there *was* something worse.  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
Does anyone know how i get the reviews from adultfiction.net to come to my inbox? I got four that i didn't know about until i started posting chapters back up at the site   
  
^^ thank you to all who reviewed me ^^ 


	10. The Fair

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #10: The Fair  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"You're waiting at least an hour before going on the rides, Mokuba." Seto said for the millionth time that day. His little brother had decided that he had a huge craving for burgers, fries, pizza and milkshakes when they got inside, so the first stop was the food court. Unfortunately he also wanted to try out the rides immediately afterwards, but Seto wouldn't let him in the fear that he would get really sick.  
  
Mokuba pouted a little, not liking that he wasn't going to get his way. He felt fine! He didn't have *that* much to eat!  
  
"Heh, don't worry about it kid, I'll share the pain with ya." Katsuya said, finding the situation to be rather amusing and  
  
deciding to wait before going on the rides with him, even though he didn't eat anything yet. "You and I can play a few games with Seto until it's time." He said with a grin.  
  
Kaiba sighed. "Actually, puppy, would you take him around the park for an hour or so without me? I just need some time to think about something." He asked, referring to what he was going to do about Yugi and Jou's other misfit friends once they got back.  
  
"It's not more work is it?!" Mokuba immediately asked, hoping that his brother wasn't ditching him for the whole day.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "No. It's just a problem that I have, nothing serious, but I'll still need some time to myself." He explained, actually surprised that he was asking for the Mutt's permission to leave. `I'm going soft on him.' He thought to himself in amazement. The only person whom he's ever asked for permission for anything was Mokuba, and even then it would always be for small things. Like whether or not it would be alright with him if he couldn't pick him up from school. But that would only happen if he had a business meeting that wouldn't let out.  
  
The blonde simply blinked at him. "Sure Seto, but you'll come and find us in an hour right?" He asked, fearful of the CEO leaving him alone and being without his protection, even though he knew that the odds of Otogi coming after him in a public place the day after having the shit kicked out of him were slim to none.  
  
"That's right puppy," Kaiba then turned to disappear into the crowd of people. "Just make sure Mokuba gets on no rides until I get back!" He shouted before vanishing.  
  
Both the blonde and black haired boy's sighed. "So, you wanna play a few games?" Katsuya asked, turning his head to the child beside him.  
  
Mokuba grinned up at him. "Sure! I saw a water racing game over there somewhere, and I bet I could beat your ass at it!" He said, almost mockingly.  
  
Katsuya was more than just a little taken back with his choice of language, but figured that what Seto didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "You're on!" He shouted back before they both ran in the direction of the game.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seto walked around aimlessly, his trench coat flapping around in the wind behind him, lost in his thoughts about what he should do about the puppy. `I should just tell him.' He thought, but then the idea of how stupid that would be at this point came to him, and he couldn't help but shudder. Why would he do that do you ask? Because he knew that the puppy would hate him if he told the truth at this point. And while it was one thing to tease him to get him flustered and angered, it was quite another to have him hate him. He had enough people hating him, and he didn't need another.  
  
`I would kill for some alcohol at this point.' He thought, brushing past a few people and families, holding onto their prizes and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world to them. That must be nice.  
  
"Hey there kid, feelin' lucky?"  
  
Seto was quick to snap his head at the owner of the game who dared to call him a kid, but just before he could sneer at him and tell him to shut the hell up and leave him the fuck alone, the game that the carnie was in charge of caught his eye.  
  
A gun game. And the object was to shoot out the red paper star with only one hundred pellets in the weapon. He smirked. Shooting something would definitely take his mind off of the problems at hand, plus he should work on his aim too. It seemed easy enough. (A.N: It's a fucking hard game! The guns look real and I never win it and have never met a person who did -_-;) "Sure." Was all that he said before walking over and paying the man for the pellet gun.  
  
Shooting a gun was such a stress relief. Too bad the target wasn't made to look human.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"My arms hurt!" Katsuya whined, cradling one of his more sore arms with the one that still had some feeling in it while Mokuba skipped along beside him, his giant Baby Dragon plushie held in his arms protectively as he grinned broadly. "Thanks again Katsu-kun!" He chirped happily.  
  
In order to win the prize, Katsuya had to play one of those hammer towers, and since the guy in charge of the game only had one hammer size that was far too big for Mokuba, the blonde offered to not only pay for the game, but play it for him as well. And in order to win the giant orange dragon, he had to continually pay five dollars per turn, trade up the prizes he'd already won, and make the bell ring every time for fifteen times in a row. He was exhausted.  
  
"My muscles just died!" He cried out jokingly, holding his arm close to his face as if inspecting it. Causing Mokuba to laugh out loud at his behaviour.  
  
Suddenly something in the corner of the blonde's eye caught his attention, and he quickly whipped his head around to see a Red Eyes Black Dragon hanging over a basketball game. His eyes immediately widened. "It will be mine!" He shouted before running over.  
  
"I thought that your muscles were too tired!" Mokuba said sarcastically as they ran over, but then the prize that the owner of the game was giving out caught his eye, and he rolled his eyes. Of course Jou would make an exception for *that* thing!  
  
"I'm not *that* tired!" He said, his arms suddenly full of life again as he stretched and flexed them out.  
  
"Hey, how much to play?" He asked the man behind the counter. There was no one else around to play, so he assumed that the guy must be having a slow day.  
  
"Five dollars for three balls." He said, getting some of his toys ready. "One or two balls gets you a snake, and all three get you a medium sized toy."  
  
"What do I have to do to get that one?" He asked, pointing up at the black dragon hanging above their heads.  
  
The man looked up at the toy he was looking at before turning his attention back to him. "You have to trade in your prizes, but if you do and you lose, you don't get that prize back, so I hope that you're a good player if you plan on doing that."  
  
"I have no clue actually." Katsuya said honestly, handing him the money.  
  
Mokuba just smirked, something similar looking to what his brother usually did. `If only he knew that he was captain of the basketball team!'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey kid aren't ya going to give up yet?" The carnival keeper asked in amazement. So far this kid had just blown away all of his stars and won every round without making it look hard at all. And a crowd even gathered to get a peek at his skill.  
  
He tried to tell him that he couldn't offer him any large prizes, and that all he had were medium sized toys a long time ago, since he sold them to some of the other game keepers seeing as how no one ever made it this far into the game. But the teenager refused to even pay any attention to him as he continually shoved the money in his hands and fired the gun.  
  
Finally, Seto seemed to notice the crowd around him as they all clapped their hands at his latest win, and this distracted him long enough for the carnie on the other end of the counter to hand him his prize and a note on a yellow piece of paper.  
  
"Listen kid, I gotta clean this up now and get ready for some of my other customers." He explained. "That's the biggest toy I got fur ya, but since you did so well, you can take that note I wrote for ya down to another game, show it to them and they'll give you something bigger." He said while Seto examined the note and toy in his hands.  
  
Normally the game keeper wouldn't care if someone wasted almost a hundred dollars on a simple game like how this kid did, but even he was amazed at the skill he presented, and thought he should get something for it. In his opinion, the kid would make an excellent addition to the NRA. (National Rifle Association)  
  
"Thanks." Was all Kaiba said before pocketing the note and waking away, not paying attention to all the disappointed sounds the crowd made at having him leave.  
  
Seto simply examined the toy in his hands, finding it strange how he had it. It was a black puppy, not too small and not too big either. It was made with the kind of material that had the fur fluffed out, so it was really soft. The last time he'd ever owned a toy was back before his step father had taken all of his away for nearly falling asleep at his school desk, so having one after all this time seemed so... strange to him.  
  
`Maybe I should just give it to Katsuya.' He thought, but then snorted at the idea. `One stupid little stuffed animal won't make him forgive me when he finds out.' He thought, practically shaking with rage at the nerve that stupid little midget had for suddenly calling up out of nowhere to ruin what he had. Even though it wasn't much. Not to mention the hate he would feel at being given a stuffed dog of all things!  
  
He sighed. `This really isn't my day.' He thought as he went to find his little brother and the puppy a little early. `Jou had better not have let Mokuba on the rides.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I WON! I WON!! I WON!!!" Katsuya jumped up and down in triumph, having paid almost forty dollars and getting every basket to finally win his Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
"Alright then son," the carnival keeper said. "Do you want the black dragon or the blue one?" He asked.  
  
Katsuya blinked. "Blue one? What blue one?"  
  
The man bent down beneath the counter and pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "This one. I didn't have a chance to hook em up yet, but you can choose between the two prizes. So which one will it be?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed at having the blonde win one of his toys.  
  
Katsuya thought about it for a minute. He wasn't exactly sure why he liked the black dragon so much, but he knew that the BEWD was Seto's favourite. `I should get it for him for saving me.' He thought, grinning broadly at the thought.  
  
"I'll take the white one." He said, looking over the toy happily as the carnie handed it to him. `Seto will love this!' He thought, beaming at the toy in his hands.  
  
"SETO! You're back!!" Mokuba suddenly shouted out of the blue as he saw his older brother walking towards them.  
  
Katsuya's breath hitched at the sight of him as he quickly hid the toy behind his back. He really hoped that the CEO would like his gift and not throw it back at him or something.  
  
"You didn't get on any of the rides did you?" Seto asked immediately as he looked down on him.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Nope." He said, before playfully sneering at Jou. "Katsuya wouldn't let me on a single one!"  
  
The blonde let out a nervous laugh. "It's not my fault, blame your brother!" He said, trying to keep the nervous air out of his throat.  
  
Seto smirked at them. "I see you all won a few things." He said, taking note of the large and rather obvious orange item in Mokuba's arms. "Ya! Katsu- kun won this for me! And he even got something for you!" The black haired child said excitedly, causing brow to raise on the brunets forehead.  
  
"Oh?" He said, looking at his shifting puppy.  
  
"Um, ya, I got this for ya ta say thanks." Katsuya said, pulling the BEWD out from behind his back to show him.  
  
Seto actually felt his face become warm as he unsurely reached his hand out to take the toy. "You got this for me?" He asked, loving the fact that his puppy was actually giving him a gift.  
  
"Uh, ya. It was choice between that one or that black one, and I know how much you like Blue Eyes so I got this one instead." He explained.  
  
Kaiba cocked his head to the side to get a look at what other prize that his puppy was talking about, and was rather surprised to the Red Eyes Black Dragon up there. His puppy *loved* that monster. And he got him the Blue Eyes instead.  
  
Seto's eyes softened at the thought. "I got this for you too." He said, pulling the fluffy black puppy out of his trench coat pocket for him to see and handed it to him.  
  
"You got this for me?" The blonde asked as he held the soft animal in his hands, squeezing it and loving that fact that it came from Seto.  
  
The CEO nodded his head, but before he could say anything else he was tackled to the floor by the grateful and excited Katsuya for a bone crushing hug.  
  
Mokuba had to quickly take a step back in his shock.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" The blonde cried out while he still straddled the taller boy.  
  
"Get. Off. Now." Seto snarled, not wanting to become hard again with the blonde on top of him.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened before scrambling off and mumbling his apologies, holding the animal close as if it would protect him.  
  
Kaiba quickly got to his feet before brushing himself off, he then looked at his puppy with every intention of yelling at him for embarrassing him in a public place, when he saw him shaking slightly while looking at the ground. Strangely enough he felt his heart wrench at the sight. And one look at Mokuba told him how displeased he was for acting that way towards him.  
  
`How does Onisan expect to get Jou to like him if he keeps on acting like that!?!' The boy inwardly fumed, not wanting his big brother to blow his chances at being happy because he had a temper that didn't quit.  
  
Seto sighed before walking over to where Katsuya stood and pulling the blonde's face up by his chin so that he would look at him. His eyes were a little shiny, but as usual the puppy was being stubborn and refusing to cry.  
  
"Sorry puppy, and I am glad that you like that toy." He said before leaning in and softly kissing him on the lips.  
  
He then quickly let go of his face and walked away as if it was nothing at all, leaving Katsuya standing there, stunned with what just happened. Seto apologised to him! And then he kissed him!! This was *so* great!!!!!  
  
Mokuba also stood there, unable to believe how his brother could have such strange mood swings, kiss his crush, then walk away as if it was nothing. `I'm related to a nutcase!' He thought tiredly.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?! I thought you both wanted to go on the rides again!" Seto called back, instantly getting their attention as they both grinned and ran after him, katsuya latching his arm onto Seto's as they went.  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
Once again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed me ^^, and a special thanks to Huumi ^^ I was very thrilled to read your review in particular, because yes I was a little upset when I found that this story was deleted on me, but I can honestly say that if I didn't have the backups for those chapters, I probably wouldn't have rewritten it because of all the work involved (I only had to rewrite one lost chapter) because it simply would have been too much. If anything I most likley would have told my readers about how I was planning on ending it to put their minds at rest, and if i ever restarted it, it would have been a long time from now. So I can understand how other authors could get depressed if they have no backups to replace their beloved hard work, but if they do and still don't repost it then I would have to agree with you on how much that would suck. Whoever said that a writer wasn't an artist was out of his mind 


	11. Drunken Fun

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #11: Drunken Fun  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Katsuya, Seto, and Mokuba ended up getting home a little sooner then what was originally planned, because just as Seto knew would happen, Mokuba got sick.  
  
`I knew I shouldn't have let him on those damn rides so early.' Kaiba scolded himself sourly as he carried his little brother piggy back style into the house as he slept. Katsuya followed closely behind, carrying the three grocery bags full of toys and stuffed animals that he and Seto had won for Mokuba.  
  
Whenever either of them would play a game, they would always hand the toy that was won over to the black haired boy, and the only one that they both had for themselves by the end was the black puppy and the blue dragon. Katsuya wanted to go back and play for the REBD, but just before he could suggest it, Mokuba turned green before running into the nearest corner he could find to throw up his lunch.  
  
And so the day ended, Seto took Mokuba up to his room to put him to bed for the rest of the night and the blonde set all his toys down next to the bed for him to find in the morning. Thinking that they would cheer him up when he awoke.  
  
He was still holding the black puppy in his arms, and Seto had his Blue Eyes still in his large trench coat pocket.  
  
After Seto tucked in his brother to sleep, he told the puppy that he was just going to his room for a minute, and that he should pick out a movie that they both could watch to kill some time. Katsuya decided that he wanted to put his puppy away, so he simply told him that they could pick out the movie together when they both returned.  
  
`The last thing I need is a movie.' Kaiba thought, still worried over the fact that Motou and the others would be coming back soon. And judging by what he said over the phone their first stop would be over here, demanding answers for his cruelty while that fool Honda threatened his life and the girl gave off friendship speeches.  
  
Oh, how he hated them. How the puppy could stand them was beyond any reasonable thinking in his point of view.  
  
`Thank god for strong liquor.' He thought, having every intention of getting drunk tonight.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Katsuya waited in the living room as patiently as he could for Seto to show up, having already put away his puppy, got out the popcorn and popped in a good movie, he was getting a little edgy. He wasn't really in the mood for the action flic he put on anyway. He really wanted to talk to him about that kiss from the fair.  
  
It was a little shorter than what he would have preferred, but still warm and sweet, and he wanted to know why he gave it to him. He was taking an awful long time in getting back from his room, if he was still up there.  
  
`Where the hell is he?" He thought, shifting on the couch he sat on while doing a very bad job of trying to ignore the butter popcorn that steamed in a bowl on his lap.  
  
Just then, Kaiba finally decided to walk in, full champagne bottle in hand while grumbling about how long it took for him to "Find the damn thing".  
  
The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're going to drink?" He asked.   
  
Seto sighed. "Yes puppy, it's what I do when I feel like kicking back." He said. Then his eyes suddenly flickered with amusement as an idea came to him. "Wanna join me?" He asked, feeling that the old saying `misery loves company' would do him some good at this point.  
  
Katsuya blinked, not too sure if he heard correctly. Join him for a drink? Was he serious? He wasn't even sure if he'd ever drank before, so how would he know if he could hold the liquor well? "I dunno Seto. I don't think I've ever drank before. I don't wanna get drunk or anything." He said.  
  
Kaiba waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, there's not enough here to get you drunk anyway." He said, pouring the glasses.  
  
*Forty-five minutes later:*  
  
Both Katsuya and Seto could barely contain their drunken laughter, as they poured each other some more of the wine that the CEO had so generously provided nearly an hour earlier. Kaiba had gone back into the kitchen to get some more wine quite some time ago, and now they were both in a fit of giggles as they tried to have a decent discussion with each other.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"A-and that was your first day on the j-job!?!?" The blonde spit out, laughing so hard that he was crying, eventually falling off of the couch and onto his butt that only resulted in harder laughter from the two.  
  
"Y-yes... Everyone was so afraid to smile after that, th-they were all walking with their heads down for months!!!" Seto cried out, laughing just as hard at the memory of his embarrassing first day at Kaiba Corp, and all the people he had to fire and bribe just to keep the place in order by the end of the day. Of course he didn't really care that he was telling the puppy this in his drunken state, but was still sober enough to enjoy himself.  
  
Katsuya continued to laugh at him. He would have never thought that the big bad CEO would ever be so clumsy as to trip over his own trench coat and fall onto the secretary with the biggest rack in the building. *Face first*. Even if he was only thirteen, and he couldn't help but find that hilarious. No wonder he was so mean to his employees at work!!  
  
Seto, still snickering, reached a hand into the almost empty popcorn bowl to pull out a small handful before scarfing it down his throat in a very *un* Kaiba like manner. Oh ya, he was drunk all right! But not as drunk as Katsuya, who was obviously a little new to the alcohol in his system. But considering how much they drank, he was holding it pretty well.  
  
Well enough to crawl back onto the couch and lick off the butter on the side of his mouth anyway. Seto blinked. That certainly came from nowhere. "What was that for, puppy." He asked with a slight snicker.  
  
Katsuya pouted a little. "You got to kiss me twice and I never got to kiss you." He said, climbing on top of him before continuing. "I wanna try now." Was all that was said before he quickly covered his lips with his mouth, and Kaiba didn't bother to fight him off.  
  
To him, it was a strange tasting kiss, but only because of the mixture of alcohol with popcorn along with his own natural flavour. It was the warmest and best tasting kiss he'd ever been given. Which was saying quite a bit since he was the one who usually gave the kisses, drunk or not.  
  
The blonde tried to dominate the kiss, but no matter how hard he fought Kaiba simply wouldn't let his tongue get past his teeth, and soon he decided to fight back with his own tongue. He was too drunk at this point to care that the other member of the kiss was also drunk, and he completely forgot about Yugi's call as he finally fought his way into the blonde's hot mouth to explore.  
  
It was warm, wet and so incredibly good! This was their first kiss open mouthed. The last two were simple lip kisses, and this was so much better in comparison.  
  
Eventually they both gained proper control, and the kiss slowed down to something more... fine and accurate in comparison, and Seto couldn't help the moan that worked its way up his throat as his puppy caressed his warm lips with his own, and his wandering hands weren't doing too well for his libido either.  
  
Unfortunately, oxygen eventually called to them, and they were forced to break off their kiss in a delicate, but disappointed manner, for not having it last so much longer.  
  
Both just stared into each others eyes for a moment, breathing heavily while their body heat warmed what senses they still had good use of. Katsuya leaned in a little closer to Kaiba's face, and for a split second he thought it was for another kiss, but then he spoke. "I'm going ta bed." He then quickly got off of Seto's lap and made his way for the stairs, leaving a very drunk, confused, and turned on CEO still on the couch.  
  
He whipped his head in the direction that Katsuya had gone off in, and when he was nowhere in sight, Seto quickly got off of the couch and gave chase, stumbling up the stairs as he tried to run after him. He wanted another kiss, he didn't want to stop there! Not after that!  
  
He was about to stop at the door to Jou's room, but then he caught sight of him leaning up against his bedroom door instead, so he walked over to where he stood,trying not to stumble over his own feet.  
  
"Door's locked." Was the only thing the blonde said, not looking up at him but still knowing that it was him.  
  
"S'my room, puppy." Kaiba slurred out, trying to keep his voice as even as possible as he spoke. Even when drunk he didn't like to show any weakness's.  
  
Katsuya blinked at him drunkenly. "But I sleep in here." He said. "Don't you want me to sleep with you?" He asked innocently, but knowing perfectly well the double meaning with what he just said.  
  
Seto leaned against the wall, smirking while he eyed his blonde, practically handing himself over to him at this very minute. Someone up there deserved some thanks for this. "Course I want you to sleep with me." He whispered, snaking his hand behind the blonde's neck to bring his face forward for another soft kiss, and feeling the soft blonde hair that ran to his neck between his fingers as he did. Puppy soft hair. He'd have to remember to tease him about that later.  
  
Kaiba quickly gained the upper hand in the kiss as he backed the shorter boy up against the door, fumbling with the lock and key to try and desperately get in. His fingers weren't in the mood to co operate with him at this point, but soon he managed to turn the key and unlock the door with a click before quickly opening it and running in with his prize, slamming the door behind him. And it wasn't long before he started to work on the blonde's clothes....  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It's not much of a lemon but evidently it's still enough to get this story erased and get me suspended for over a week by the ff.net guys, so if anyone wants to read it then you should be able to find it by simply using this link:  
  
http:// adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php? no= 26361& chapter= 11 (for some odd reason the link refused to show up when i put it on ff.net, so i had to put spaces in it. If you copy and past make sure to close the spaces i created, sorry for the inconvinience )  
  
If the link doesn't work then simply go to *adultfanfiction.net*, click on the seach button and type in "Innocent Joke?" That should take you to the story  
  
Thank you ^^  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Seto then felt himself weaken uncontrollably as his muscles gave out and he collapsed on top of the still hot and sweating blonde, before feeling two arms wrap around him securely and even... lovingly? Oh well, he'd worry about that later, because right now darkness and sleep were calling his name. There was nothing better than sleep after a good orgasm.  
  
Just before he could pass out though, a breathless whisper that tickled against his ear was the last thing he could hear before the blackness took him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
A.N: Ya I'm a coward, i got rid of the lemon. But hey! at least there's a link to it! *nervous laughter* ^^;;  
  
Erm... gotta go now and get ready for work before i'm late! 


	12. The Next Day

An Innocent Joke? Chapter #12: The Next Day  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters.  
  
Archive: Sure. If you want it just ask me first. ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The early morning sun shone through the partially opened blue curtains of Seto Kaiba's room, showering him and the blonde beneath him with its light and warmth, as if trying to gently wake them up. Seto merely opened an eye a crack before groaning and shutting it again, trying to hid his tired eyes from the foul light as he tried to make himself more comfortable. `It can't be morning already!' He thought, snuggling his puppy beneath him in hopes of ignoring the day and all the responsibilities that came with it.  
  
That's when it hit him.  
  
His eyes immediately snapped wide open to get a good look at the sleeping Katsuya under him. They were both naked and he was still somewhat tangled in the blonde's legs. The pupils of his eyes became small as the realization of what happened the night before hit him, and he was just about ready to panic.  
  
Quickly untangling himself from Jou, he hopped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom, not worrying about waking Katsuya with how that mutt could sleep through just about anything in his haste. The memories of the night before coming back with every step closer he got to his much needed shower.  
  
The blonde simply shivered as the cold air hit him with the lack of having Seto's warm body on top of him. He then sleepily reached a hand out to grab at the side of the quilt to cover himself before going back into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Running the water as hot as his body could take it before stepping under the spray, Kaiba didn't know whether or not to cringe at the memory of their lovemaking, or start dancing and singing for joy. As odd as that may look.  
  
`He wanted it.' Kaiba's subconscious told him.  
  
"He was drunk." He hissed out loud.  
  
`He kissed *you*.' It argued back.  
  
"He was drunk." He said again, snarling it out.  
  
`He said he *loved* you!'  
  
Seto's eyes instantly widened at the thought. Simply because it was true. It was the last thing he could remember before passing out last night. The faint whisper against his ear just as everything went black on him. *I love you.*  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. Tears threatening to break through the barrier as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. No, he didn't love him, he only said that because of the alcohol that he pushed him into drinking with him. And even if he did mean it, he certainly wouldn't love him when Motou and the rest of his useless friends showed up to find him and take him away from him.  
  
And good God! What if he was a virgin?!? He would have taken advantage of a drunken virgin! This wasn't good. Not in the very least.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Seto didn't bother to wipe his eyes since the tears merely blended in with the hot water before turning off the tap and opening up the shower door. Letting the hot steam escape and be replaced by the cold air as it stabbed at his body while he grabbed his warm towel to dry off with.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Katsuya woke up slowly, opening his eyes little by little to get them used to the light in the room, unable to fully get back to sleep with the bright sun in his eyes, and feeling the soft, warm material of the blanket he was under at his fingertips as well as covering his entire body. His entire *naked* body.  
  
Suddenly wide awake, he couldn't help but smil brightly at the thought, remembering how he'd come on to Seto the night before as well as what that had led to. He was drunk, obviously, but despite the soreness in his lower half, he did want it and it was well worth it. And he did mean what he said before the liquor could take its full effect on him and he passed out.  
  
He loved Seto Kaiba. At least he was sure that he did. He loved being near him, he loved his hair, he loved his pale blue eyes. He loved how he could be so protective of his little brother, he loved the murderous glint he got in his eyes when something of his was threatened. And he definitely *loved* the way he kissed!  
  
Yup. It's official then. He loved Seto. And drunk or not he was sober enough to know what he was doing when he offered himself to him the night before, and he was happy that he'd taken him up on the offer. Really happy!  
  
Katsuya snuggled under the covers a little more before sighing in content. From the sound of it, Seto was in the bathroom, and he couldn't wait until he got out so he could simply see him again. Perhaps they could do something fun today.  
  
He then caught sight of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, sitting on the bed nearby. And he snickered at the sight of it, not knowing why, but just finding it a little funny how the thing didn't fall off of the bed due to their actions last night and how its glass eyes were on the two as they came together.  
  
`Seto must really like it if he's keeping it on his bed and not shelfing it.' The blonde thought, beaming at the very idea.  
  
The door to the connecting bathroom suddenly made a *click* sound, before it slowly swung open as Seto walked out, fully dressed and running a shaky hand through his damp hair before fiddling with his fingers, not looking at him either. Katsuya blinked at him, wondering what was wrong. He *never* did things like that! He hated showing signs of weakness to anyone ever! Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Seto turned his blue eyes over to where he still lay, and the blonde sat up, the blanket still covering him from the waist down. "What's wrong, Seto?" He asked softly.  
  
There was a pause for only a split second before he spoke. "You have to go." He said simply.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened in shock at the command. And he felt his heart clenching in his chest but forced himself to remain calm. Go? Why? What had he done? There had to be some reasonable explanation. "W-why? What's wrong Seto?" He asked a little shakily and praying that he wasn't going to treat what had happened the night before as a simple one-time-only thing.  
  
Seto simply went over to where their clothes were still lying on the floor, and he picked out Katsuya's boxers, jeans and his T-shirt before quickly shoving them at him. "Just get dressed and get out." He demanded coldly.  
  
Katsuya started to shake, and he could practically *hear* his heart pounding like a jackhammer beneath his chest as it threatened to kill him once it exploded. He simply didn't understand as he looked down at the clothes in his hands in disbelief. What had he done? "I-I don't understand, S-Seto." He stuttered out, tears just about ready to drown him as they began to evenly poured down his face.  
  
"Don't you get it, Mutt?!" Kaiba demanded in a rage, making the blonde cringe through his tears. "I took advantage of you when you were drunk. This should have *never* happened!" He roared out, causing his blonde headed puppy to wince again. Not at the tone of voice he used, but at what he said. *It should have never happened.*  
  
"B-but I knew what I w-was doing." He stuttered out desperately, his mouth hanging open in between words, shaking his head in denial. "I-I knew what I was saying and what I-I was doing."  
  
Kaiba gasped when he heard that. `He knew what he was doing too? Then he wanted it! And he knew what he was saying too!' But those happy thoughts weren't enough to make the CEO change his mind about the situation. Katsuya can't love him. It was impossible because he really hated him, he only thought he did because he just didn't know any better due to his amnesia. And once he got his memories back he would just hate him again, only this time it would be far worse.  
  
"Well then... then... *you* took advantage of me!" He roared out, inwardly groaning at how stupid and absurd the very idea was, but it was all he had to work with at this point.  
  
Katsuya's whole face seemed to drop at the accusation that was thrown at him. He never thought of it like that. That of all things Seto would be the one to not know what he was doing last night. And it was true, he never did make a move on him, but merely followed him around when he offered kisses until they got to his bedroom.  
  
Kaiba turned around as if to leave so that he could get dressed, but Katsuya quickly reached out his hand to grab at his arm, stopping him. "Seto, please, I'm so sorry, but I thought that you knew what you were doing too!" He cried out in sheer desperation. He didn't want to be left alone right now and he didn't want Seto to hate him.  
  
Seto closed his blue eyes before letting out a gentle sigh. `It's not your fault, I wanted it too.' He thought sadly. But to do so much as to utter those words would be his own undoing. What would a relationship with the puppy now do for him? Aside from break his heart when his friends found out where he'd been all this time and take him away. He didn't want things to go back to the way they were in school. He'd had feelings for the puppy for as far back as Pegasus' island. But Jou always did hate him. And while he had no one to blame for it but himself, he just didn't want that to happen again.  
  
Kaiba was so angry right now that he was shaking. It wasn't fair. The blonde only *thought* that he was in love with him. So simply saying it would be a sheer lie that he didn't want to have to deal with. This had to end before it could go too far.  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry b-but I meant everything that I said last night too." Katsuya cried out, hoping that perhaps he could fix this and get his forgiveness if he only knew his real feelings for him.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened in a panic. No! He couldn't take hearing that! `Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!!!'  
  
"I-I.... I love--"  
  
He didn't even have the chance to finish off the last word of the sentence as Seto's palm struck at his face as fast and as hard as the CEO could manage. Creating a loud and sick slapping sound that broke through the silent air of the room like lightning as the blonde felt himself get thrown to his side on the bed by the sheer force of it.  
  
Kaiba wanted to be sick. He'd fought the puppy before, with fists instead of the palm of his hand, but never when he was crying and looking so vulnerable. He really didn't want to do that, but he just couldn't take the unwitting lie that was about to erupt from Jou's lips just now. The wetness on his palm that he knew was the tears from the blonde's cheek only served to deepen his self disgust. If he ever wanted to crawl into a hole and die, now was it.  
  
Katsuya reached a shaking hand up to touch his face, feeling it sting as he did and knowing that it would bruise later on as his eyes filled with even more hot tears, making his vision blur. He knew that Seto could see him cry, but he couldn't help but hide his face in his hand as he just flat out sobbed.  
  
Seto never felt so guilty about anything in his entire life. And it was true, he never did feel guilty before. But the sound of Jou's child like whimpers and the sight of his shaking shoulders made him (for once) want to take it all back and simply hold him. But that was impossible, and he knew it, so he had to fight the urge.  
  
Before he could even utter out a word of apology though, Katsuya kicked his legs over the side of the bed before throwing on his jeans as fast as he could, doing them up before grabbing the rest of his clothes and running out of there and down the hall to his own room as fast as he could.  
  
He shut and locked the door as fast as his shaking hands could, unable to believe that, that had just happened. He took advantage of Seto when he was drunk last night! How could he do something like that?! It was no wonder that the CEO hated him so much. Hell, he hated himself right now too!  
  
Seto didn't accept, nor did he want his love, and frankly he couldn't really blame him. This was also his *employer* he'd done this too! What if he fired him and kicked him out?! Where would he go? He didn't have any friends, and his only family didn't want him from what Seto had told him. This was not how things were supposed to work out at all!  
  
Katsuya let the clothes he was holding drop to the floor before collapsing on his bed in choked sobs, getting under the covers as if they would protect him from the things to come.  
  
Noticing the black puppy in bed with him, he roughly grabbed at it before angrily throwing it away, and watching as it hit the door before falling to its side on the floor. The small bean bag inside creating a tiny thud when it hit the wood.  
  
He only stared at where it lay for about a minute or two, before quickly jumping out of bed and running over to where it was, snatching it up as he ran back under the covers. Practically crushing the plushie to him as he continued to sob out his broken heart into the pillow.  
  
To be continued.................  
  
A.N: Awwww.... poor poor jou! _ I love making angst! it makes people cry! *Evil laugh insirted here* _ I'm bad 


	13. Promise You Will Never Leave Me

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 13: Promise You Will Never Leave Me  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all _  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first  
  
^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seto sat on his bed with his head in his hands, unable to believe what he'd just done no less than a full half an hour ago. The sound of the slap he'd given Katsuya continually echoing through his mind, and getting louder and sounding more fierce every time he heard it, making him cringe in disgust.  
  
He looked at the palm of his hand. The same hand that he struck at the blonde with, before glaring at it, as if it was the fault of the hand and not of his. He wanted so badly to apologise to him. Which was a strange feeling since the only person he's ever seriously apologised to was Mokuba.  
  
`He can't still love me after that.' He thought in to himself in shame. The puppy said that he loved him, and in return he slapped him in the face for it. His knee was twitching up and down nervously at the thought. He didn't want the puppy to hate him, he wanted him to love him. But the fact remained that he didn't love him. He only thought that he did. And it simply wasn't fair.  
  
This wasn't right. It was all his fault for bringing him here to begin with and because of that, his puppy thought that he was in love with him. He was in pain because of what he did. And it just wasn't right. This had to end. With that thought in mind, he got up from where he sat and headed out of the room, deciding that he needed to tell Katsuya the truth. It would cut the damage he did down to a minimal if he was the one to tell him at least.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mokuba knocked at Katsuya's door again, for the fifth time since he woke up, getting a little annoyed with the lack of response he got. He was feeling a lot better today and he wanted to thank him for all the toys he won for him the day before. But not only was the door locked, he also got no answer, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing Mokuba?" Seto asked. The black haired boy whipped his head to the side to see his big brother walking over, a strange look on his face that he'd only seen him make a few times in his entire life. Sadness.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Katsu-kun, but his door's locked and he won't answer me." He said in a worried tone of voice, already guessing that by the look on his brothers face that he had something to do with this. He wisely kept the idea to himself though. He didn't want to get a scolding for being nosey so early in the day.  
  
Seto's eyes widened in slight fear when he heard that. Why wasn't the puppy answering him? He didn't hurt himself in there did he?  
  
He quickly rushed over to the door before lightly pushing his little brother aside. "Go into the kitchen and make yourself some cereal Mokuba," He said, getting down on his knees to try and look inside of the thick skeleton lock. The key was still in place in the hole, so he'd have to pick at it to get in. "I'll get the mutt out and we'll meet you there." He said in a final tone of voice while taking off one of his smaller belt buckles to use.  
  
Mokuba didn't really know what was happening, but he knew that when his brother used that voice that there was no point in arguing. So he turned and slowly walked away, trying to think of the many number of things that could've happened and what he could do to try and help. `Baka onisan messed up again.' He thought sarcastically as he went.  
  
Seto folded the small arm belt in half when he saw that his brother was gone, before roughly jamming it into the lock and causing the skeleton key to fall out of the hole and onto the ground with a small clang. He then took the tip of the belt out of the key hole before sticking it under the door to try and fish it out with.  
  
So far there was no sign that Katsuya knew what he was doing or was planning on stopping him from getting in, and this worried him a great deal. `Katsuya wouldn't hurt himself, and he *wouldn't* run away!' He thought to himself frantically as he finally managed to get the key out from under the door and unlock it before quickly stepping in.  
  
He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw his golden haired puppy on his side and under the covers of his bed, fast asleep. But the fact that there were many tear stains on his cheeks and well as the sight of the black puppy he held tightly to his chest in the obvious fetal position he was in beneath the covers made his heart clench. The growing bruise on his cheek wasn't doing much to help out either. And it only intensified the disgust he felt with himself.  
  
He walked up to the bed as quietly as he could before sitting down next to him, trying not to wake him as the bed bent a little beneath his weight. He then gently ran a hand through the puppy soft hair that he loved. "I'm sorry." He whispered, truly not knowing what he would actually say to him when he woke up.  
  
Katsuya suddenly shifted under the covers of his bed before clenching his eyes shut tighter and groaning in what sounded like pain. For a minute Seto was afraid that maybe he'd hurt him or was about to wake up, and so he quickly got off of the bed before looking him over, wondering if maybe he sat on his arm or something.  
  
On a closer inspection though, it appeared as if he was having a nightmare.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katsuya's Nightmare:  
  
"Stupid dog!!" Kaiba yelled as he punched Katsuya's face in hard, the blonde pinned beneath him on the school floor when he did that. "Why the hell can't you just learn that I'm better than you?! So quit picking fights that you know you'll lose!" He roared out angrily before sending another fist into his bloody cheek.  
  
It was so strange. Strange and kinda scary. Katsuya seemed to be watching from a distance as an enraged Seto proceeded to beat the living shit out of him. And for what, he didn't know. Right now he was huddled in a corner, finding that after a few times of trying to leave this hell pit, he only ended up back at the same place with every turn he took.  
  
There was no way out.  
  
"Kaiba, stop this!!" A boy with innocent eyes, tri coloured and spiky black hair, who looked way too young to be in a highschool shouted as he ran up to try and pry Seto off of his other self.  
  
"Beat it Motou! Before you get the same!" Seto roared at the now frightened boy with all the strength he could put into his voice.  
  
"Hey money bags," The other Katsuya wheezed out weakly, getting the CEO's attention. "I hate you." He whispered, watching Kaiba's eyes widen in shock with what he just said, before quickly returning his face to the angered look he had mere seconds ago. But this time his features were filled with sheer rage as he lifted his fist to strike at him again.  
  
Katsuya covered his ears and tightly shut his eyes from where he sat, not wanting to see the image of Seto beating him like that or hear the disgusting sound of flesh hitting flesh. And what was with what that other Katsuya had said? He didn't hate Seto, he loved him!  
  
...Despite the fact that Seto didn't love him back.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it already!" He cried out, on the verge of tears with how araid he was, hoping to make the awful sounds and images he was seeing disappear.  
  
Suddenly, without warning they just did. And everything went really quiet. The blonde timidly opened an eye to see what had happened, but was rather shocked to find himself in a rundown and dirty looking old house instead of the school.  
  
He whipped his head around to see where he was. He appeared to in the living room of an ugly looking house. The place looked like a wreck, and the scent of beer attacked his nostrils with a rage, forcing him to plug his nose to keep the scent out. Why did this place seem so familiar to him? He was still sitting and in a corner, but that other Katsuya was nowhere to be found.  
  
Katsuya lowered his hands from his nose and ears, but when his fingers lightly slid down his face, he couldn't but wince in pain. "What the hell?" He said out loud, gently rubbing at his throbbing cheek just to feel the sharp pain come back.  
  
Looking up, he saw that there was a piece of a broken mirror on the splintering coffee table next to a few empty beer cans, and he got up to get it. Really needing to take a look at his face at this point. He picked up the glass, being careful to not cut himself with it as he did, and looked.  
  
He gasped with what he saw. He had a giant blue bruise on his cheek, as well as a black eye and split lip. Seto didn't do this to him, did he? He was only given one sharp slap. Well, there was that *other* Katsuya, but that wasn't really him. Was it?  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, boy?" A slurred and angered voice from behind him demanded.  
  
Katsuya whipped his head in the direction of the enraged sounding voice, only to have his face met with a fist that sent him crashing into the coffee table with a crash and onto the floor. He quickly looked back up at his attacker just to see the murderous eyes of an older mad who looked an awful lot like him.  
  
The man loomed over him threateningly, smirking when he watched the boy beneath him cringe. "Didn' I tell you that yur kicked out?" He slurred, regaining his angered look before reaching down to grab at his shoulders, pinning him to the floor before proceeding to kick his sides. Katsuya cried out in the pain shooting through his body, trying without too much luck to bring his arms up to block the hits with, but the man simply backhanded him sharply. Making his already throbbing face hurt all the more.  
  
"Dad, stop it!" He cried out without knowing why. Was this man his father? He certainly hoped not, but what was going on? He couldn't really think anymore as panic took him over when he felt the man stop kicking as his hands roamed up and down his thighs gently before roughly making him spread out his legs, causing his eyes to widen at the act before he started to thrash beneath the obviously drunk man.  
  
The older mans eyes seemed to widen before he grabbed at his shoulders again to shake him. "Wake up, Puppy." He commanded, in a voice that didn't sound so slurred all of a sudden.  
  
Katsuya's eyes suddenly snapped open, and instead of finding himself in that stinking little living room, he was back in his bed with Seto over top of him as he stopped shaking him now that he was awake. It was just a dream.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of him before they quickly filled up with tears again. He was here to punish him for what he did to him. He was going to say that he hated him and that he wanted him out of his house, and his swollen heart couldn't help but shred at the thought.  
  
"Am I fired?" He asked timidly, causing Kaiba's eyes to widen. Was he really this worried about getting fired? `No.' He thought sadly. `He's just worried about having to leave.' He thought, not really being able to blame him with how he acted earlier. The poor puppy was probably scared shitless of him.  
  
Nevertheless, he thought about how he should answer that question anyway. It's not like the puppy would want to work for him when he figured out the truth anyway. "Yes, you are." He said simply, watching in shock as Katsuya hid his face into his hand before sobbing harder. Kaiba mentally cursed himself for that one. He should have thought of his response through a little better.  
  
"A-are you kicking me out?" The blonde then asked, eyes becoming wider with the fear he felt.  
  
The response he gave was instant. "No." He said softly.  
  
Katsuya looked up at him, confusion clearly there in his blurry eyes. Seto sighed. "Katsuya, I'm sorry for slapping you like I did." He apologised awkwardly, not used to having to do it. "It wasn't your fault in the slightest, I knew perfectly well what I was doing last night. I was just afraid of what you told me."  
  
Jou sniffed. "That I loved you?" The blonde choked out, still crying silently. He then sat up, to get a better look at him while he spoke.  
  
Kaiba sighed again. Shakily this time. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Yes." He admitted shamefully.  
  
Katsuya blinked, a few tears still evident in his eyes. "But why?" He asked.  
  
"Because I thought that you were lying. And that if we were to try and have a relationship, then you would only leave me when you started to hate me again." He explained slowly, watching the blonde's face carefully as he said this.  
  
"B-but I wasn't lying, Seto! I swear I wasn't!" He pleaded, becoming desperate again. "I'd never hate you, not ever!" He cried out, suddenly starting to understand. At least he thought he was understanding. Perhaps that's what his dream was about. He kind of doubted that he would ever fist fight his own boss, but then again maybe they never got along all that well before the car accident either.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Seto asked, starting to doubt his idea of telling him about his little prank. He wanted the puppy so much for so long now that his heart ached. He just wanted it to end.  
  
Katsuya nodded his head, afraid to say it now but still willing. "I love you. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't." He said, slowly reaching a hand out to gently take his.  
  
Kaiba actually gave a small gasp at the small show of affection, not having expected it at all. He looked back at his puppy to see the sincerity in his caramel eyes, as well as the little black puppy that he still held in his other hand, and his heart simply melted. He wanted Katsuya, and Katsuya wanted him, so what was the harm in trying for a relationship?  
  
Because of their situation, it most likely wouldn't last. But he could always try. Kaiba was going to fight to make sure that if he did this then his puppy never left him. He'd fight his stupid little halfwit friends to the death just to keep him.  
  
With that in mind, Seto quickly leaned into Katsuya to kiss his mouth hungrily, and the blonde instantly responded. Forgetting about the puppy in his hands as he put it aside to wrap his arms around the CEO's neck in utter relief.  
  
Seto reached his hands up to cup at the blonde's cheeks before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Katsuya ignored the small sting he felt at the gentle touch on his bruised cheek, and didn't say anything as he moaned in Kaiba's mouth. He was enjoying himself way too much to want to spoil things on something so trivial.  
  
Kaiba was more than a little thrilled that his puppy wasn't turning him away because of what he'd done earlier. Add that to the fact that this was their first real kiss and he was just inwardly jumping for joy. He didn't have to trick Katsuya for it, steal it from him when in shock and neither of them were currently drunk. This truly was their first real kiss.  
  
Unfortunately it did have to end as they both separated for some much needed air. Katsuya didn't have too much to say. He was simply speechless that this was really happening. So instead of talking he simply wrapped his arms around Seto's waist in a hug as he sighed in content. And Kaiba just loved the feel of his warm body against his. He'd have to try and get him back into bed soon.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You promise not to hit me again?" Katsuya asked, remembering the slap as well as the scary dream and deciding that he never wanted that to happen to him ever again.  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut at the request, feeling guilty about it all over again. "Never again." He promised whole heartedly. Meaning every single word of it too. `Hn. I'll have to remember to start hiring some more staff if he's not going to be working anymore.' He thought in amusement. But then it hit him.  
  
"Puppy, look at me." He said, lifting the confused blonde's chin so that he was facing him. "If we do this, then you have to promise to *never* leave me." He said in a desperate tone, begging with his eyes.  
  
This confused Katsuya thoroughly, but he still nodded his head eagerly. He had no intention of leaving him anyway. "I promise." He said, falling back into the warmth of Seto's arms, and not knowing how nervous the CEO was at this very moment. Trying to think of ways in which he could keep all of his friends away from him and his puppy.  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
Tricky1: I know that the story sucks without the lemon, but i seriously don't want to risk it getting deleted again. And i got your review from nfiction too ^^ Thanks, glad you found it there, i don't *always* like making people cry   
  
HikariChang: Ya sorry, i had to get rid of the lemon ;_;   
  
tamachan444: Ya, that's why it was gone for that little while, so now i'm reposting it. I had to fight back tears when i saw that all my reviews were gone ;_;  
  
Huumi: ^^ glad you like the fluff, cause there's more on the way ^^ 


	14. Night Out

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 14: Night Out  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all _  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first  
  
^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. `'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Where are we going, Seto?" Katsyta asked again, a snicker caught in his throat at his boyfriends teasing. They were in the backseat of his limo and Seto currently had his puppy in a blindfold, finding it difficult to keep his lips off of his neck and mouth. And the blonde simply thought it was cute.  
  
"You'll see puppy." He whispered into his ear before licking it, sending shivers up his Koi's spine. It was a complete chore not to have sex with him right here in the car, but the glass that separated the driver from them was hardly soundproof, and even then they'd had enough of it that morning when they got back together, anymore so soon and they wouldn't have the energy for the surprise that Kaiba had in store for his puppy.  
  
He had to be gentle with his face when he put on the blindfold, just so that he wouldn't irritate the bruise on his cheek. He didn't think that he hit him hard enough to do that, but then again he was a lot stronger than what a lot of people gave him credit for. That and it's not like every fight they used to get in was one that he would go all out on. So he never actually placed bruises on him that were this large. He'd just have to hope that it would go down in a few days. At least it didn't swell.  
  
Kaiba was glad that he didn't tell him about his prank yet. Perhaps he could butter him up for it so that he wouldn't be as angry when he finally did find out. Thank Kami Katsuya loved to dance.  
  
`Why, oh why must he taste so good?' Seto thought, finding the lack of sex at this point to be torturous and his taste to serve only as a really big tease. If they didn't get to the club soon then he knew that he was going to fall over and die.  
  
"Kaiba-sama? We're here." The driver said suddenly.  
  
"Oh thank God." Seto gasped. Any longer and he would have taken his puppy right there in the car. And that was an embarrassment that he simply didn't need.  
  
"Where are we?" The blonde asked in confusion as Seto opened the car door to help him out. He then heard the sound of loud and muffled music, and he couldn't help but get a little excited.  
  
"Just take a look, puppy." Seto whispered into his ear, removing the blindfold for Katsuya to see.  
  
Katsuya opened his eyes, and they immediately lit up with what he saw. Seto had taken him to a dance club! He instantly started to jump up and down in his excitement before wrapping his arms around his Koi's neck. "Thank you, thank you, than you!!" He cried out, not really knowing why he was excited at the idea of dancing the night away, but still grateful.  
  
Kaiba simply smirked at the puppy's behaviour, before lifting him up by the waist and carrying the giggling and excited blonde over to the front door. There was a line up to get in that was about the size of the street they were on, but all he had to do was slip the guard a few hundreds and they were in.  
  
Once they were in though, Katsuya quickly squirmed out of his hold before grabbing his hand and dragging him the rest of the way into the club. Kaiba could only snicker, finding his child like behaviour to be rather amusing. He just loved the way the blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle when they made it into the loud and flashing room chock-full of people.  
  
Katsuya turned his grateful gaze back to Seto before quickly catching him off guard with a kiss. "Thank you Seto." He whispered when he pulled away, before quickly grabbing his hand again and dragging him onto the dance floor.  
  
Kaiba didn't mind being dragged like this. It was actually kind of fun. And when Katsuya was satisfied that they were at the right spot to dance, he immediately turned around and grabbed Seto's other hand so that they could dance together to the loud and quick paced music without being separated by the other hopping members of the club.  
  
The last time Seto had been to a club this lively was... Well, he honestly didn't know, and the music and blinking lights were really starting to give him a headache. It was hard to keep his sight on his puppy when the darkness and light continually mixed like this. But through the blinking lights of the dark club, he always saw Katsuya smiling at him, and felt his body pressing up against his as they danced, making it all worth it.  
  
Katsuya was just in heaven. He loved being here, it felt so familiar to him. There was a certain rush to dancing this close to someone at a fast but not too quick pace. Add that to the fact that he was doing it with his boyfriend and he was getting a natural high off of it. He couldn't help but wonder with a grin how long it would take him to give the CEO a hard on, with the way they were dancing, and grab his arm to drag him back home and into bed agin.  
  
Eventually though, their hands separated. Seto felt himself being pulled into a dance by another person, as was Katsuya, but he couldn't see with whom due to the continually blinking lights. He frowned slightly at this but went with it anyway. That's what dance clubs were for anyway, right?  
  
He'd beat the hell out of whoever was stealing his puppy from him later anyway. But right now he needed to give his eyes a rest and maybe get the two of them some drinks for later.  
  
Katsuya watched as his Koi was dragged away with a small pout on his face as he too was pulled into another dance. He didn't even get a chance to try and work on his cruel little hard on prank yet. However that thought was instantly forgotten and placed in the farthest reaches of his mind when he turned his head at the person with the hold on his arm, just to see Otogi's snarling face.  
  
He immediately gasped before trying to break the hold from his arm, but Otogi's grip only tightened as he forcefully dragged him to the other end of the club. "SETO!!" He cried out as loud as he could, starting to panic when his voice was drowned out by the music.  
  
Otogi simply growled before backing him up into a wall and slamming him into it. Katsuya yelped in slight pain before glaring daggers at him. The bastard had another thing coming if he thought that he was going to intimidate him in a public place.  
  
Then, without warning the black haired boy did something that was truly unexpected. He apologised. "Jounouchi, I'm truly sorry for what happened that night after the party." He said, sounding sincere about it too. He didn't expect to find Jou here tonight, but since he was he might as well try to get this in before Seto came back from wherever he was and stopped him.  
  
The blonde simply blinked before glaring all the harder at him. "You tried to trick me into having sex with you! Why should I forgive you?!" He demanded, the only reason why his voice was being heard was because of how close Otogi was standing to him.  
  
"Jounouchi please, give me another chance." He pleaded, getting desperate again. He was tired of how Kaiba got whatever he wanted and how he was always stuck with nothing. Every time he laid his eyes on something and decided that he wanted it, Kaiba would always be there to steal it out from under him. It wasn't fair! He saw Jou first!  
  
"You never had a chance with me ta begin with!" The blonde roared in a rage before his look suddenly became smug. "Besides, I'm with Seto now anyway. And I would never cheat on him, especially with you!" He shouted, watching as Otogi's face became deathly pale.  
  
But that was only for a second as that look was replaced with one of rage. "You'd choose that fucking pig over me!?" He demanded, not giving Katsuya a chance to retort as he continued on. "I'm not the one who works you like a dog or treats you like a slave! And I'm not the one who hit you!!" He shouted, obviously having noticed the bruise on his cheek. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it came from.  
  
Katsyua tried to stay calm, knowing that Otogi was wrong about Seto anyway, but he still had a nasty temper, even if it didn't show itself all that often anymore due to his amnesia. "*HE* didn't have to try and force himself on me to get me into his bed! And incase you've forgotten, I worked for him!!" He roared, not being able to fully believe that this guy could try to act as if he was so much better than Seto to be with. At least he trusted Seto, and that slap was nothing more than something done on an impulse caused by anger and confusion. And he promised to never hit him again anyway, so what did it matter?  
  
Otogi narrowed his eyes at the stubborn blonde, becoming angered with what was being said. Kaiba had *slept* with him!?! And Jou was defending him like a loyal dog and he didn't even know about the stunt that he was pulling on him right now! "You trust people way too much y'know that?!" He demanded of the blonde, watching as his eyebrows rose up in confusion.  
  
It was at that point that Kaiba finally spotted his puppy from the bar on the other side of the club, and just as he got up to stand he noticed that it was Otogi he was talking too! His eyes widened in a panic as he immediately raced over to where they were standing, but the second he got on the dance floor there were either people in his way or trying to grab at him to dance with, slowing him down a great deal and causing him to curse in many different languages as a result.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katsuya asked curiously.  
  
"You have no memory of who you were before your accident at all. How do you know that Kaiba's not the one taking advantage of you?!" He demanded hotly.  
  
"Don't you dare accuse him of such a thing!!" Katsuya shouted, enraged that the dice master was trying to turn the tables of guilt to try and turn him against his Koi.  
  
Otogi smirked. "I think that deep down, you know that it's true." He said.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"He does nothing but call you a dog and a mutt, he treats you like a slave, and hits you when you displease him. Face it, you're nothing to him but a little fuck toy!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!" The blonde roared out in a rage before tackling him to the ground with a strength that he didn't even know he possessed, and then started to punch him in the face. He only got one or two hits in before Otogi managed to grab his hands and stop him, but he still had to deal with his knees and struggling hands.  
  
It was at that point that Seto managed to get past all of the adrenalin pumped dancers and over to where the little fight was going on. He was a little surprised to see that his puppy was actually winning. He didn't expect that since he showed no interest in fighting since the accident. But be that as it may, he still had to stop it, so he quickly went over before wrapping his arms around the slender waist and prying him off.  
  
Katsuya struggled in his hold for only a moment before he realised that it was him and stopped, waiting for the CEO to put him down. "Seto!" He cried out in relief before pulling him in for a hug, which the brunet gladly returned.  
  
He then glared at the dice master while still holding onto his puppy possessively, watching as he got to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded hotly.  
  
Otogi dusted himself off at that point. "I'm allowed to be here, you don't own this place." He replied, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Just before he could respond to that, a deep sounding voice interrupted them. "You guys have to leave here, now. We don't tolerate fighting."  
  
Seto looked to his side to see a rather large looking bouncer, and while he was sure that he could take the man if he wanted, he really didn't feel like causing anymore trouble or being near Otogi.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Otogi sneered at Katsuya before turning around to leave, determined to get the blonde to see the truth now more than ever.  
  
Kaiba sighed at him while the blonde simply continued to burry his face in his chest. "Lets go somewhere else tonight puppy." The CEO said, taking his hand and leading him out, ignoring all the disapproving stares they both got as they went.  
  
"Sorry Seto." Katsuya whispered pitifully, feeling as if he'd just spoiled the night.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Don't be. The next time you see him, I don't care if you're in a church, you *should* beat the hell out of him." He said as they got out, getting back into the limo quietly. Then to show him that he meant it, he gave him a quick reassuring kiss in the back seat while cuddling him close.  
  
"Did he try anything?" He asked protectively, vowing that if he did then he would be kicking the shit out of Otogi himself.  
  
"He was trying to turn me against you." The blonde replied quietly, causing Seto to almost choke on his breath.  
  
"What? What did he say to you?" He asked, a fire burning into his eyes at the thought.  
  
Katsuya shrugged. "Nothing too drastic or new. Just that you like to call me a dog and treat me like a servant. So then I had to remind him that I used to work for you." He said, and Seto nodded. "*Then* he tried to tell me that you were taking advantage of me, or something stupid like that." He finished.  
  
Seto felt himself getting sick. "Was that all he told you?" He asked, a mask of calm over the nervous wreck he really was.  
  
Katsuya nodded his head and smiled up at him. "Ya, I know that you'd never do something like that. That's why I jumped him back there." He explained, hugging him around the waist again while resting his head on his chest.  
  
Kaiba's face was really pale at this point. He trusted him whole heartedly and he *was* taking advantage of him! He couldn't tell him now! He'd never be forgiven! And Motou and the rest of his stupid little friends would be back tomorrow!  
  
"Puppy?" He asked.  
  
"Ya?" Was the lazy reply.  
  
"How would you feel if I said that I was planning on moving away to America to work on the Kaiba brands they have there?" He asked.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened fearfully. "You'd take me with you, right?" He asked, looking up at him with his caramel eyes.  
  
"Of course I am, puppy." He replied gently kissing his lips.  
  
The blonde smiled brightly in relief. "Great! So when do we leave?" He asked with a bright grin.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
Ahh! almost done postin!   
  
BI Banda (did i spell that right? *Shrugs*): Ya somethings wrong with most of my chapters, it didn't show up on nfiction.com but whenever i try to post them here they come up differently. Nothing too bad, but it just annoys me, so I'm fixing all the chapters before posting them up again ^^ thanks for reviewing me!  
  
Also, I'll wait until i get back to chapter 21 or twenty two before i do the whole *request review thing* It just wouldn't be fair to do it now since a lot of people had already read this far, and i won't go through the thank you section as fully as i did before the fic got erased until all chapters are back in place (but i am still *very* thankful for them!!)  
  
Thanks, bye 


	15. The Call

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 15: The Call  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.

  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Mokuba groaned sleepily on the couch at the sound of the offending object that dared to wake him when he was having such a nice dream. And so late at night too! One look at the clock and he saw that it was nearly two a.m! Good thing the phone rang to wake him up! If Seto came home from his date with Katsu-kun just to find that he'd fallen asleep on the couch playing his video games then he would have been grounded off them for a month at the least!  
  
The phone rang again, signalling to Mokuba's groggy mind that it still needed to be answered before he turned off the TV and went upstairs to bed. He quickly picked up the phone, thinking that it must be Seto calling to say that he would be gone a little later than usual, so he made sure that his voice sounded good and tired, like he'd just woken up from his own room to answer. Which wasn't  
  
hard since he actually did just wake up.  
  
"H-hello?" He said slowly, trying to sound as out of it as possible.  
  
The voice of a very uptight sounding woman answered him back. "Is Katsuya Jounouchi there?" She almost demanded.  
  
Mokuba blinked. "No. Who's this?" He asked curiously.  
  
"This is Dr. Kanzaki from Domino Hospital, when he gets in I would like you to tell him that his father had woken up yesterday, and that he was released earlier this morning for home."  
  
"So soon!" Mokuba burst out in complete shock.  
  
"Yes. He's had plenty of time to heal all of his injuries and seems quite capable of handling himself. I tried to call this morning to give young Mr. Jounouchi the news, but there was no answer to the phone today nor was there yesterday morning." She finished, sniffing deeply when she did.  
  
That makes sense, we were all at the fair.' Mokuba thought to himself, and this morning all calls were pretty much ignored so that Seto and Jou could have some time to themselves. Alone time. He shuddered at the thought, reminding himself to get his big brother to soundproof the walls when he had the time. He was glad that his brother was happy, but he didn't want to hear his happiness from all the way down the hall.  
  
"Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
Mokuba shook himself from the little stupor he was in and answered. "Um, ya, I'll tell him! Don't worry." He said cheerfully, not really caring either way since his brother wouldn't be sending him back to his father anyway.  
  
"Well, see that you do." Was all that was said for a response before the phone hung up and the dial tone took over.  
  
Mokuba made a sour face at the phone. What a bitch.' He thought before placing it back in the cradle. He then went to turn off the TV and bring his games upstairs before Seto got home and got him into trouble for playing them so late.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the front door opening could be heard, as well as Katsuya's laughter before it closed. Mokuba paled, they were home. I'm dead.' He thought, watching his brother and the blonde latched onto his arm walk in, in slight horror. Suddenly getting a quick idea, he got down on his knees and threw the Playstation 2 under the couch while still being careful not to break it.  
  
Satisfied that he was safe, he got back to his feet before running over to greet the pair. "Big brother!" He cried out happily, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Did you have fun?" He asked, looking up at him innocently. The face that met him had a slight smile on it, but he could tell that something was bothering him.  
  
The CEO turned to his puppy before answering. "Go upstairs and pack a suitcase, Katsuya. We'll need to leave as early as the next flight." He said, confusing Mokuba quite a bit when the blonde simply kissed his cheek before running off to do as he was told, grinning like mad.  
  
Seto then turned back to his little brother before getting down on one knee as if to tell him something important. The young boy didn't get it. Why would Katsuya have to pack a suitcase? Unless... "You're not kicking him out are you!?" He shouted in a panic.  
  
Kaiba gave him a look of confusion before lightly smiling at him. "No, we're leaving too." He said.  
  
Mokuba blinked. "What? Why? What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Seto gave him a nervous look before running a hand through his chestnut hair. He knew that Mokuba would have some trouble understanding this, but he had to try. "I'm not giving him back to them, Mokuba." He started.  
  
"What?" The boy replied on confusion.  
  
"I can't let Motou and the others know that he's with me. They'll take him back to his father and away from me." He explained.  
  
Mokuba simply gave him a sympathetic look. His brother was scared, that was all. They weren't moving, this was just some little solution he cooked up in his head to make himself feel better. "But he won't want to go back to his dad, Seto. He loves you, remember?" He asked.  
  
Seto shook his head. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened with Otogi or what he said to me after--"  
  
"Otogi!" He burst out. "What did he want?"  
  
"He was trying to tell my puppy about what I was doing, and he believes me so much more than that dice freak that he actually attacked him. If he finds out, he'll never forgive me. It'll be over between us." The CEO finished sadly.  
  
"B-but Seto, he has to find out sooner or later." Mokuba said, trying to get his brother back to thinking straight.  
  
Seto shook his head. "There's been no progress with his memory since he came here. The doctors were wrong." He insisted, getting to his feet.  
  
"But Seto, you told me yourself that this was just supposed to be a joke. We can't just move away because there's a chance that he won't like what you did."  
  
"They're coming back tomorrow." He said quickly, causing the boy's eyebrows to raise in surprise.  
  
"I thought that they weren't coming back for another two weeks!" Mokuba said in shock.  
  
Seto sighed again. "They found out about the car accident and are all worried for Jou. But they can't get a hold of him because they don't know he's here with me."  
  
"That's why we're leaving?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded his head again. "Yes, we're going to America." He said.  
  
"America!?!" Mokuba burst out in disbelief. He assumed that at the most they would be moving one or two towns over! Not to the other side of the Earth!  
  
"Yes, America. The second largest station for Kaiba Corp is over there so it will be best if we went there. The next flight leaves tomorrow morning which gives me plenty of time to set things up with the company and for you to pack a few bags." He said.  
  
Mokuba was about to speak against this, but Seto quickly cut him off. "I want no arguments about this, Mokuba." He said sternly, a warning in his voice.  
  
The young boy slowly nodded his head as he turned his face to look at the floor, feeling a little defeated. "Jou's dad woke up." He whispered, causing a small gasp to erupt from Seto's throat.  
  
"Who's Jou?"  
  
They both snapped their heads to the doorway of the livingroom to see Katsyua standing there in the frame, only one suitcase next to him on the floor as he waited for an answer with his black puppy in his hands. "That name sounds really familiar." He pointed out, leaving the bag there for him to pick up in the morning as he walked over. "Do I know him?" He asked, looking at Seto.  
  
Seto almost fumbled for an excuse before regaining his composure to answer calmly. "He was nothing more than a stupid little annoyance and a bother at school. No one really liked him, so you should just forget about it puppy." He said, feeling a little guilty for the lie but still knowing that it had to be done.  
  
Katsuya shrugged his shoulders. If Seto didn't like the guy and didn't want to talk about him then he wouldn't impose. He then squeezed his stuffed puppy a little tighter before grinning in excitement. "I can't wait to go to the U.S!" He said, bouncing from his heel to his toes happily. "Is it nice there?" He asked.  
  
Seto smirked at him. "Why yes, Hawaii normally is quite beautiful this time of year." He explained, watching with a certain satisfaction as the blonde's face lit up when he stopped bouncing suddenly.  
  
"H-Hawaii? REALLY!?!" He cried out, waiting for Seto to nod his head yes before jumping into his arms excitedly, wrapping his legs around his waist. "This is so cool!! I can't believe we're going to live in Hawaii!!" He shouted.  
  
"Glad you like the location, puppy." Seto said, pecking him on the lips before carrying him upstairs to his room for bed. He still needed to pack a few things of his own before they could have some fun.  
  
"Oh, and Mokuba?" He called back.  
  
Mokuba's back stiffened. "Ya?" He called back nervously.  
  
"You're grounded for playing your games so late!" He called from the top of the stairs. Mokuba then heard Katsuya burst out laughing before the door slammed shut for the night.  
  
The black haired boy groaned miserably. "You'd think hearing them go at it all night would be punishment enough!" He grumbled.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
A.N: Almost done posting!! 


	16. Don't Take Him Away

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 16: Don't Take Him Away  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
Katsuya slowly woke up the next morning with the sun in his face, warming his half covered body as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up, smiling warmly with the sight of his sleeping lover.  
  
Seto lay on his back, head turned to the side as he breathed in evenly while the blonde held onto him. He looked so calm in his sleep, so peaceful and a lot sweeter then what he liked to let on to the rest of the world. He was happy that he got to see it, Seto's softer side. The part of him that he only showed to Mokuba before now. It made him feel... special. Like he was important.  
  
Reaching his head up, he kissed the brunets neck affectionately. Seto stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Last night their lovemaking was so... He didn't know how to describe it. Intense he supposed. It was as if Seto didn't want to let him go at all. He was so gentle the one minute and then so fast the next. He was almost acting as if it would be their last time together, but Katsuya simply shrugged that stupid thought out of his head. They were going away together, so what was there to be worried about?  
  
"Wake up Koi." He whispered into his ear before lightly kissing it.  
  
To his ultimate surprise, he said no. "Need more sleep." He mumbled before turning over and trying to ignore the evil things that would dare to wake him up from such a nice dream in such a comfortable position.  
  
Katsuya snickered before tickling his sides playfully, causing Seto to just about jump out of the bed with a startled cry and land on the floor with a thud. Katsuya blinked, not thinking he would get that kind of reaction from the CEO since he was unaware of how ticklish he was.  
  
Seto slowly got back to his feet, part of the blanket wrapped around his waist to clothe himself, snarling at his puppy playfully just as the blonde burst out laughing at him.  
  
"You little mutt!" He cried out before grabbing a pillow and hopping back on the bed to try and playfully smother him. "Lets see how you like it!" He shouted before pinning him down to tickle his own exposed ribs. Katsuya's laughter only intensified as he thrashed beneath him, trying to get him off.  
  
"Ahahahaha!! I give!! Hahaha!! S-Seto I-I give!!" He cried out in between his bursts of laughter while trying to take in some air at the same time. Satisfied with the victory, Kaiba smirked at his Koi before quickly kissing his cheek and hopping off of the bed, the blonde still giggling a bit.  
  
Then the sight of his alarm clock on the stand next to his bed caught his eye. Ten thirty in the morning!? They had to be at the airport within the hour! "Puppy, hurry up and get dressed! We're going to miss our flight!" The CEO cried out before quickly picking out a pair of jeans from on the floor and tossing them at him. The fear of losing his puppy from the night before returning with a vengeance.  
  
Katsuya wasted no words at that point as he just did as he was told, trying to keep his eyes off of the brunet as he got dressed in front of him. He didn't want Seto to miss his flight because of him, so he just hurried as he dressed.  
  
oOOOo  
  
"Hurry up Mokuba! We're late already!" Kaiba yelled up the stairs as he picked up one of his suitcases and walked out the door. His limo was waiting for them at the front gate, and he thankfully managed to call the airport to have the flight delayed until he got there. Owning the airport really did kick ass sometimes.  
  
But right now they were still lagging behind because there were a few things that they all forgot to pack. Such as Seto's Cell phone, Katsuya's stuffed puppy and the picture of his sister, and Mokuba was upstairs looking for his Game Boy Advanced so that he could play with it on the flight. All in all, things were going slow.  
  
"Found it!" The black haired boy shouted in triumph as he ran out of the house, his backpack of toys over his one shoulder with his suitcase in his free hand. Katsuya ran up from behind him, his own smaller suitcase in his free hand with his puppy in the other.  
  
"Let me take that, Mokuba." He offered, taking his suitcase and holding the both of them with the puppy now squeezed between his arm and his rib cage. The kid had enough heavy things to carry in his opinion anyway, and since his suitcase didn't have much in it and was fairly light, he thought he'd do him a favour by taking it off of his hands.  
  
"Thanks Katsu-kun" The boy said as he waved around his hand to get some feeling back into it. Perhaps it was time to cut back on the games? ....... Nah!  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Seto called impatiently to them, handing the limo driver his own suitcase to put away as they all readied to leave. It was getting later and he was getting increasingly nervous. No doubt this would be the first place those idiots would look for Jou in, and he wanted to get out of here before they showed up. He didn't even know when to expect them!  
  
That's when he heard it. The most horrible sound imaginable. The loud screeching of the tires on a vehicle moving far to fast for the road it was on as it turned the corner far down the road and headed straight for them at top speeds. Kaiba's eyes went wide as he instantly recognised who the vehicle belonged to. Honda. And everyone else was no doubt with him inside as well.  
  
"Katsuya take Mokuba into the house, now!" He shouted at him in a panic, stopping the puppy in his tracks. They couldn't do this! They couldn't be here!! Not now!!  
  
The blonde blinked. "What? Why?" He asked, watching the car head for them curiously. Who were they? What was wrong?  
  
"Just do as I say!!" Kaiba roared at him with a stamp of his foot. If he didn't leave then they'd get caught. Please just go! Go!!'  
  
Katsuya was thoroughly confused and a little hurt at the outburst, but did as he was told anyway. "C'mon Mokuba, let's let go." He sighed before walking in, his stuffed puppy falling out of his hold and onto the ground without him seeing.  
  
Seto let out a shaky sigh of relief when the door closed just as the Jimmy pulled up and all the people unloaded. Yami and Yugi were hand in hand as they hopped out, Tea was right behind them with Bakura and Ryou as well. Honda hopped out of the drivers seat, and the last two to walk out were Shizuka and... Otogi! What the hell is he doing here!?!' The CEO thought in a panic.  
  
If he told them about Katsuya then it would be all the harder to leave the country with him! And judging by the unhappy looks on their faces, he'd definitely said something.  
  
Quick to put on his "I don't give a shit" face, Seto scowled deeply at them. "What do you want?" He demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
Yami scowled back at him. "You know damn well what we want! Otogi told us everything! Where is Jou!" He demanded, pointing his finger at him accusingly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, despite how much he tried to keep them from doing so. No.' He thought, his spirit sinking.  
  
Jou again?' Katsuya thought from behind the window he was watching in. Who the hell is he?' He thought to himself curiously, before he finally started to take in the sight of all the people out there, his eyes soon landing on Yugi. And he couldn't help but widen them at the very sight. Hey! That's the kid from my dream!! Motou I think it was.' He thought to himself before returning his gaze to the rest of the group.  
  
Then his eyes travelled towards the slim looking girl with the long auburn hair, and he couldn't help but recognise her from the picture of his dead sister. Or at least, Seto told him that she had died. "Shizuka?" He said out loud in stunned awe. No, that couldn't be her, Seto wouldn't lie to him about something like that! He wouldn't!  
  
"Katsu-kun?" Mokuba asked, coming up behind him and placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He heard him say his sister's name. Was he starting to remember?  
  
"Yugi?" He then said out loud, not hearing the small boy behind him as he turned around and walked away, heading straight for the door. He needed to know what was happening. What were these names in his head? Why did it seem that his sister was really alive and not dead like how Seto had told him?  
  
"Katsu-kun, wait!" Mokuba called out just as he opened the door and stormed out of the house, determined to get some answers and hoping that this was all just one big mistake.  
  
He was more than a little shocked when the frantic yelling and arguing had died down to nothing at his presence.  
  
"Jou!!" The kid that Katsuya thought was Yugi cried out before letting go of his Koi's hand and running over to where he stood, throwing his arms around his waist in a bone crushing and very relieved hug. The blonde just stood there, looking down at him curiously before looking back up to see Seto's disappointed  
  
face. "Who is this Seto?" He asked.  
  
"You see!! I told you!!" Otogi cried out to the others, his face looking rather angry. "Kaiba was taking advantage of him! He can barely remember anyone here because of the car accident and it's all his fault!!" He shouted, pointing at the CEO with disgust on his face.  
  
The tri coloured haired boy looked up at Jou with tears in the rim of his eyes. "You really can't remember us, Jou?" He asked sadly.  
  
The blonde frantically shook his head. "My name's not Jou!" He cried out, shoving the boy off of him before stepping away. But he still couldn't help but notice how familiar that name was. Why did it ring a bell in his head every time he heard it? This is so stupid! I should of just stayed inside like I was told to!' He thought to himself frantically.  
  
Noticing the puppy laying on the grass out of the corner of his eye, Katsuya quickly snatched it from the ground and held it tightly close, trying as hard as he could to stop the flood of images from entering his head.  
  
"Jou it's us!" Honda called out to him desperately. "You have to remember us!"  
  
The blonde slowly brought his head up to look at the brunet with the one spike in his hair. "Honda?" He asked without knowing why or where the name came from.  
  
When the other boy nodded his head yes, a relieved smile on his face, Katsuya's eyes widened fearfully before running up to Seto as fast as he could, grabbing onto the front of his blue trench coat desperately. "This is a joke! Tell me this is a joke!" He pleaded, not wanting a word of what these strangers were saying to be true.  
  
Shizuka stepped forward. "It's no joke, big brother." She said in an equally pleading tone of voice.  
  
"I was asking him not you!" He shouted at her angrily, instantly feeling guilty for it as he watched her wince.  
  
"Please Seto," Katsuya begged, turning his eyes back to him. "Tell me that I don't know these people, I'll believe you if you do, I will! Just please tell me that they're all lying!" He cried out, feeling himself quickly getting dizzy with the flood of images washing out his brain. Why was the world around him spinning like this?  
  
Everything was coming back. Pegasus' Island. Duellist Kingdom. Noah. The five members of Kaiba Corps attempted takeover. His friends. His father... His father. And who Seto really was to him.  
  
But he hated him! Seto didn't like him at all! No!'  
  
Seto looked him square in the eye, his blue eyes filling with tears that he refused to let fall. This was it. It was over. "I am sorry for this, but they're right, puppy. It was only supposed to be a joke... I was using you." He said quietly, his words slashing through the blonde's heart like a knife.  
  
Before he could explain himself any further though, Katsuya fainted in his arms. "S-Seto..."  
  
"Katsuya!" The CEO cried out worriedly as he held him close to keep him from falling to the ground, but Otogi came up from behind him to tightly hold him still as Honda went to take the blonde away from him. "Don't touch him!" The brunet barked, glaring at the other teen for all he was worth as he struggled.  
  
"Just give it up already, you've lost." Otogi whispered into his ear.  
  
"No!!" He cried out, clutching the unconscious blonde to him tighter in an effort to keep him from being taken. Yami and Bakura eventually had to step in to help Otogi hold him down so that Honda could take him.  
  
"No!! Stop it!! Get the hell off of me!!" He roared out in a rage as he struggled beneath the three teens, watching helplessly as Honda picked up his puppy and carried him to the car with his sister and Yugi nearby, watching over him and full of concern. Ryou quickly walked over and picked up the stuffed puppy to give to Jou when he woke up, before heading to the car with them.  
  
"Let go of my brother!!" Mokuba shouted as he ran out from the house as fast as he could and jumped onto Bakura's back before pounding on it furiously. Bakura hardly moved or felt a thing.  
  
Yami was more than a little stunned with the display the usually mature boy was showing. "Mokuba!" He shouted in shock as he went to get the boy off of him, allowing Kaiba to get up just as the doors to the Jimmy were locked and the vehicle started. "Don't take him." He pleaded.  
  
Yami snarled at him before placing a very pissed off looking Mokuba on the ground, not wanting to hurt the normally sweet boy. "He never should have been here. How could you take your hate for him so far, Kaiba!?! You never had any right to do this!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Save us all the speech and lets just go, pharaoh! My hikari is waiting and I keep him that way then he doesn't give me any!" He spat, a sour look on his face.  
  
Yami simply gave him a nod of his head before they both turned their backs on him.  
  
"Come back here!" Seto demanded as he advanced on them. He couldn't just let them take away his puppy, he couldn't!  
  
Yami whipped his head at him, and he snarled. "One more step and I'll send you to the Shadow Realm, Kaiba!" He shouted, his voice laced with hate as the glowing eye appeared on his forehead, causing the CEO to stop in his tracks. He couldn't do much for Katsuya at all if that were to happen.  
  
The former pharaoh glared at him. "Don't ever come near him again, if you do then I'll let Bakura slice you open and play with your insides!" He threatened, causing a fearful gasp to erupt from Mokuba's throat that he simply ignored.  
  
The tomb robber licked his lips at that thought. It would be rather nice to have a fresh kill. That and he would have a chance to see if his skill with the dagger had diminished or not. Quite the nice opportunity.  
  
Kaiba simply stood there, unfazed by the threat. He'd simply have to find another way to get his puppy back, even though it would be hard considering he'd have to get his forgiveness first.  
  
No matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't think of any immediate way to stop them, so when the doors were unlocked to let the two Yami's inside, Seto found himself staring longingly at the unconscious Jou in Otogi's arms as the car drove away with him and out of sight.  
  
He didn't feel the tears flowing down his face as he watched them take him, but Mokuba saw them. And the only thing he could do to comfort his brother was take his hand into his as they both stood there on the side of the street. No sound was made, not even the whistle of the wind as they stood there, so still. Like ghosts.  
  
This was really it. The end of his prank. But who was the one to truly suffer here? Himself or Katsuya? Only time could tell.  
  
The End  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  
A.N: heh, i pulled this trick the first time i posted this up before deletion, and since there are a few new readers here i thought I'd do it again! sorry but it was too good to pass up!  
  
Heh, review please! 


	17. How It Is Now

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 17: How It Is Now  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
oOOo  
  
Almost two weeks had passed since Yugi and Yami came to take Jou, and there was still no word from Katsuya or any of his other stupid little friends. The longest and most horrible two weeks of Seto's entire life had gone by, and in the course of that time he couldn't believe that he couldn't get a hold of Katsuya or how the blonde wouldn't try to get a hold of him.  
  
It was so stupid! They lived in the same town and it was as if they were worlds apart! How could he not have even seen or heard from him in such a long period of time?! Stupid Yami! Didn't he know that what he was doing was killing him!? It was driving him insane!  
  
He could hardly concentrate on his work without the puppy around to light up his life anymore. The only reason why he still bothered to work at all was because Mokuba still needed to be supported, but aside from that he did nothing but lay around feeling sorry for himself.  
  
How strange. He never felt this terrible in his entire life before. Now, with the loss of his blonde puppy, he just felt ready to disappear into the couch he was laying on and die.  
  
Mokuba quietly walked into the sitting room his brother had been in for the past four hours, before quietly walking over to the couch to check on him. He was so worried for his big brother right now, he never acted this way before. It was kinda scary really. He was always so big and strong. Now, he looked so weak and small.  
  
Slowly walking over to the couch he was laying on, he noticed his laptop, long forgotten on the floor next to him while he held one of the couch cushions over his face. He was so still.  
  
"Big brother?" He asked in a small voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
A low and muffled voice answered him, but he couldn't understand what was being said, so he gently pulled the pillow off of his head. He couldn't help but lightly gasp at the sight of him. His brother looked like some kind of zombie! He'd always been a little pale, but not this pale! And the dark bags under eyes that were stained red from all the crying he'd been doing, only served to intensify the image.  
  
"I said I'm trying to suffocate myself with that pillow." The CEO said, not looking at him as he took it back into his hands and put it over his face.  
  
Mokuba sighed sadly at him. He knew that his brother wouldn't hurt himself, he was just depressed because he hadn't found a way to get around Jou's friends and see him yet. But it was mainly Yami and Otogi that he was concerned about. If Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm then he could never see Katsuya again, and Otogi was most likely using this time to try and seduce the blonde, which wouldn't do too much to help out Seto's current condition.  
  
He then turned to quietly leave the room and let him rest. He really needed it with the lack of sleep he'd been doing, especially with school a mere two days away. But still... why couldn't Jou try to get in touch with him? Was he really all that mad at him? Did he really start to hate him again? Mokuba sincerely hoped not. They seemed so happy together, and that's the way it should be.  
  
"Kaiba-sama?" A young female voice from behind him asked.  
  
Mokuba turned to look at who had addressed him, and saw a young woman in a little maids outfit who'd been recently hired to take over the cleaning position for Katsuya. "Yes?" He asked.  
  
The girl approached him, a warm and polite smile on her face. Mokuba really liked her, she gave off the impression of someone who could make a good mother one day, and that was always the kind of person anyone could get along with. The maid came up, and she pulled out an old yellow note from her dress pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't check the pockets of clothing before I washed them, and that was in the laundry." She explained as Mokuba tried to make out what was said. "I hope it was nothing too important." She said in a worried tone, not wanting to lose her job so soon because she had just washed and dried an important memo.  
  
Mokuba instantly knew what it was, finding it strange and miraculous that the ink hadn't come off in the wash, it was just smudged a bit, but it was from the fair that they had all gone to a couple of weeks earlier. And on it was instructions to one of the carnival keepers to give Seto an extra toy for winning so much in a gun game.  
  
He grinned at the maid broadly. "Thanks a lot! This could help." He said to her quickly before running off to get his bike, leaving her there with a look of confusion on her face as he ran to the garage. Certain that he just found a way to help his brother and Katsuya through their little problem.  
  
oOOo  
  
Katsuya stood outside the gates of the Kaiba estate, a hand on one of the black steel bars as he looked at his old home, wishing that he was inside with Se... Kaiba right now. He wished that he could just press on the buzzer at the gate and get the CEO to answer, if only just to talk. But he was too afraid to do that. Afraid of being sneered at before being sent away in embarrassment.  
  
He wanted to go back to the way things were and live with him again, but he wasn't welcome there, and he knew it. Set... Kaiba, was only using him. He'd said it himself. Nothing but a joke. Their time together was just a joke, something to amuse the CEO in his boredom. Their relationship, their kisses, their lovemaking, meant nothing to him. He was just a good fuck. And it hurt. Kami it hurt.  
  
If he were to ring on the gate buzzer and say that he didn't care, that he still loved him and wanted to be with him, he'd only get laughed at for his stupidity before being sent away. How could he not be mad at him for what he did? He was used, in more ways than one, embarrassed and humiliated in front of his friends. But for some odd reason, he still craved the feeling of Kaiba's warm arms around him, even if there was no emotion behind the act it would still make his day.  
  
And even if by some act of Kami Kaiba really did love him, it would be too late for anything to be saved now. Too much time had passed for anything to be done. And he hadn't even heard from him since he found out the truth and got his memories back, proving that he really did mean nothing to the cold hearted bastard.  
  
No. Kaiba wasn't a bastard, Jou just felt like a fool for not realising it sooner. The first kiss that he snuck should have clued him into Kaiba's prank a long time ago. He told him himself that he meant nothing to him, yet he still pursued him. He supposed that it was all his fault in the end anyway, for tempting him like that with his body. Just like the slut his father always accused him of being.  
  
Jou sighed shakily before slowly turning around and decided to go home. On his way, he reached his hand up to touch at the spot that used to be bruised but had since healed because of when Seto slapped him. Another sign that he missed he supposed.  
  
When Honda first noticed it at the Game Shop the day he was taken, and he explained how he got it, he practically blew up in his rage before trying to head back to where Kaiba was to kick the shit out of him. And even then it took a lot of holding back, begging and pleading before he would stop.  
  
That still didn't stop the rage he felt for the older and taller teen though, calling what he did to him abuse and rape. Jou instantly blew up on him, saying that he wasn't raped or abused at all. But when Honda asked what you would call being tricked into bed while not knowing any better, well... he honestly didn't know what to call it.  
  
It was then that he pointed at Otogi and tried to tell them all what he tried to do after Kaiba's party, and how the CEO had saved him. Otogi tried to look as innocent as possible while Honda went nuts on him for such an accusation. Why was he defending him like that? They were best friends! He should believe him not Otogi!  
  
Their friendship's been on the rocks since that day, and they hardly spoke a word to each other since then either. Yami and Yugi believed him though, and they promised to keep Otogi away from his house and the Game Shop since then. But they still refused to believe that what Kaiba did should be forgiven, and even though he might have saved him from Otogi, that still didn't excuse him from taking advantage of his amnesia and turning him into a personal servant.  
  
He tried to get in contact with the CEO a few times before, but was usually caught by one of his friends. They would tell him to hang up the phone before anyone could answer, and pat him on the back and give sympathetic looks to him as if he was being stupid for trying to go back and it wasn't his fault.  
  
The other times that he didn't get caught trying to call, no one would anser the phone or a machine would pick up. And he never wanted to pour his heart out to a machine, so he'd hang up and try again later. Before long though, he took the hint that Kaiba most likely had caller ID and didn't want to speak with him.  
  
Brushing a few tears from his eyes at the heart crushing thought, Jou slowly walked up the steps to his actual house before opening the door and going in, bracing himself for what he was sure he was going to get.  
  
"Yur late, boy." His drunken father slurred from the livingroom. It was darker in there because the curtains and windows were always shut, making the stench of beer and cigarettes hang in the air like death itself while shadows covered everything.  
  
"I'm ten minutes early, dad." He said softly, removing his shoes at the door before hanging up his jacket.  
  
"Don' you argue with me. Stupid sonovabitch!" The older man slurred, but Katsuya just ignored it. He was always this way when he was drunk. Throwing blind accusations and names at him, usually before beating him. But when he was sober, which was almost never, he'd always bandage his bruises before begging for forgiveness and promising to change and quit drinking for him.  
  
He hated himself for it, but he always forgave him. Just telling himself in his mind that it wasn't his fault because he was always too drunk to know what he was doing. He knew it was an idiotic idea to go by, and that he'd be better off in a foster home, but how do you send your own father to jail like that? At least he always apologised to him, right?  
  
He would leave here if he could, but he had no money, and nowhere to go. He didn't want to bother his friends with his insignificant problems either, so he couldn't go to them. After Yami and Honda took him from Seto's place and brought him home, it was then when he realised that he had nothing. Really, nothing at all. All his clothes, his picture of his sister, his bank card with the money that he made working for Kaiba were all in his suitcase back at his mansion. And he was too afraid to go and get them.  
  
Kaiba bought him a lot of the clothes he had since he didn't have much to begin with, so it wasn't like they were really his to ask for anyway. And as for the picture of his sister, well, he just decided to get another one off of her when she came to visit next.  
  
He only had the puppy that Ryou had picked up for him, as well as the clothes on his back. Aside from that it was just his mattress and bed sheet for a blanket. He had to mow a few lawns just to make enough money to buy himself another cheap outfit with a backpack and some school supplies. And that was all he had aside from the little stuffed puppy.  
  
Katsuya then decided that he was a little hungry, and when he turned for the kitchen his eyes instantly widened when he saw it. Laying in trash, ripped at the neck and covered in cigarette ashes. His black puppy. He gasped in shock as his heart went into his throat at the sight of the gift that Seto gave him before running into the kitchen and pulling it out, tears streaming down his face as he took in the condition of the thing.  
  
It was filthy, some of the cotton was laying even deeper in the trash bin and too ruined to use while the neck of the scruffy puppy only held the head on by a small piece of material that didn't rip off.  
  
More tears fell down his face as he brushed off the ashes and tried to think of a way to fix it. Perhaps Tea could sew it back on. She was taking a sewing class in school so maybe she wouldn't mind.  
  
"I threw that in the trash fur a reason, boy." His father slurred, causing Jou to whip his head at where he stood, in the kitchen doorway. "Boys shouldn't have stuffed animals." He said, advancing on him.  
  
"Someone gave this to me dad." He choked, earning a sharp slap in the face. Katsuya's tears came a little harder at that as he lowered his head so his father couldn't see his face. That's what he got for arguing with him he supposed.  
  
"M'sorry boy. That hurt?" He asked drunkenly as he placed a hand behind his back and started to make soothing circles. Jou cringed at the contact. He didn't like it when his father touched him like this, because he new what it always led to.  
  
Sure enough, the mans dirty hands started to slowly move to other places as Jou fearfully clutched at the torn up puppy. Wishing his father would just leave him alone and quit doing what he was doing to him. One of his big hands went to cup at his sons face, making him look at him while the other went lower, grazing over his rear for only a second before he gave up on that spot and hooked his fingers in his jeans and brought him closer, sending shivers of disgust up the blonde's spine. How he wished to be anywhere but here. Anyone but himself. Why did this have to happen to him?  
  
"Yur a pretty boy." He slurred, his breath on the blonde's face as he pressed up against him, bringing his other hand down to try and work on the button and zipper of the jeans that he had a tight hold on, preventing him from running.  
  
Before he could get to work on them though, Katsuya grabbed his hands as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. "You're going to miss your favourite show, dad." He said softly, as if he was the one in control before taking his other hand and slowly leading him back into the livingroom. Normally he had to do things like this to get his father's mind off of him so that he could leave him alone. Make him want something else instead. Beer, cigarettes, TV, it didn't really matter.  
  
"But... wha about--" The older man slurred, his son cutting him off.  
  
"We'll get to that later, but right now you don't want to miss your show." Katsuya said, sitting him down on the dirty old couch before picking up the remote and turning the channel to the news. His father would watch anything while he was drunk and still call it his favourite, and this would keep him busy until he forgot all about his little ideas of molesting or raping him.  
  
"Yur right. Thanks boy." He slurred as Jou quickly went to the fridge and grabbed him another beer, handing it to him in hopes that he would drink himself into a comma so that he wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the night.  
  
The blonde shuddered when he gave it to him as he clutched the ruined puppy closer to him, practically running for his room upstairs before locking the door. He hated that he had to tell his father that they would do it later just to get out of being raped. It made him feel just as dirty as when he had his hands on him. But throughout all his years in living with him, he'd never been raped once because of that little plan, and he intended on keeping it that way.  
  
There were times when he came pretty close though, and once Jou was even forced to fight him back, tooth and nail when his father got violent enough to start ripping and tearing at his clothes. Thankfully he'd passed out before too much damage could be done, but that night still haunted his nightmares. He came so close to losing his virginity to his own father that night that the very memory made his stomach churn and want to vomit.  
  
Why did this have to be his life? Why did this have to be what he woke up to every morning? That time he spent with Seto was by far the greatest time of his life. At least he thought that he was loved. He thought that people cared enough to listen to him. To protect him. It was like living in a fantasy world where you have no problems and were surrounded by people who would never hurt you.  
  
But that's all it was, wasn't it? A fantasy. Nothing that meant anything to anybody. It wasn't fair. Why did Seto have to hate him so much that he would be so cruel with his feelings? He thought that he loved him, but he didn't! He didn't care at all! He hated him and he used him, all the while laughing at him behind his back!  
  
Katsuya fell to his knees on his small mattress on the floor, clutching at the ruined puppy in his arms as he started to sob again. Someone up there really hated him. Hated him enough to take away his memories, send him to Seto, make him fall in love with him and then sleep with him, just to get thrown away after he found out how little it all meant.  
  
Seto hated him. He always did. And this was just another in a long series of pranks that he pulled in order to degrade and humiliate him. And he succeeded. Big time!  
  
The truly sad thing was, was that Jou never really did hate his rival. He always did feel something for him. It was even the reason why he lost his memories to begin with. His father found his journal on the day of the crash, and when he read up that his son was in love with another man, Seto Kaiba no less, he blew right up on him.  
  
The drunken fool can constantly try to fuck his own son, yet when he falls for another man it instantly becomes disgusting? How he hated his father sometimes. His ways of thinking were just plain dumb.  
  
First he beat him into a coma, and from what he put together of what Yugi and Yami had told him about the crash, he must've thrown him into the car and tried to drive on down the where Seto lived to get at him too. But because of how drunk he was, he crashed just in front of the estate, causing his coma and Jou's memory lapse. Thankfully he'd drank too much to remember why he was beating him that day, so he didn't know about his infatuation with the CEO anymore. Leaving him, for the most part, safe again.  
  
And that's how it all started, and this is how it is now. The blonde crying his eyes out on his old mattress in the corner of his room as he hugged both the puppy and the wall, wanting to just die, disappear, anything!! His heart continually clenched in his chest as his breathing continually hitched with his sobs. He loved Seto with all his heart, and the brunet only thought he was trash meant to be played with before being thrown out for good. He was nothing to nobody, and he knew that now.  
  
"S-Seto." He choked out longingly through his sobs, wishing that the CEO cared enough about him to hear his plea and save him from this God awful place. But he didn't. He didn't love him or care for him. He hated him with every fibre of his being, and he knew that it was time to just accept that. No matter how hard that may be.  
  
To Be Continued.....................  
  
A.N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed me so far, i only just noticed how many i have from all the sites i posted this on and its pretty close to a hundred. And after having it deleted with 667 reviews just to get a hundred again for simply reposting it is just nuts (but in a good way! ) thanks again!! 


	18. Going To School

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 18: Going To School  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
When Monday morning finally came, Jou ran out of the shack he called his house and down the small steps like a bat out of hell, his father screaming behind him while whipping his beer bottles at his head and demanding he return to make his breakfast. Only one of those bottles was on target, for which the blonde was actually grateful for. It could have been a helluva lot worse.  
  
Earlier that morning, Katsuya woke up to the feel of his fathers hands on him, groping at him and feeling him up while he lay in bed with him. He instantly froze in fear before finally managing to regain enough of his composer to jump out of bed as fast as he could, throwing on his school clothes over his boxers before shoving the ruined puppy in his cheap new school bag and making a run for it. Trying to get out of there before his father could realise what was going on and stop him.  
  
He was so used to living with Seto that he'd forgotten the daily morning routine at his own house. To make absolutely sure to be up before his old man and have his meal ready and be out of the house before he could get molested or beaten. And this was the third time since he'd been back that it had happened.  
  
His father was still drunk, and he hadn't slept through it like he was hoping he would, and he somehow managed to break his door lock and get in, so locking him out was now out of the question too. He supposed he'd have to use a chair for next time or something.  
  
He was halfway down the upstairs hall when the older man barrelled out of the room at a speed that he wasn't even aware his father could do, before grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair and throwing him down the stairs. Where he landed on his back with a cry of pain and an eery sounding crack. Nothing was broken, but it still hurt like hell.  
  
He lay there for only a moment before his eyes could make out his father walking down the stairs through the pain he felt. A hungry look in his eyes as he looked at his son laying on the floor while he fumbled with his pants on the way down.  
  
It was then that the blonde's eyes widened in fear before he shakily got to his feet and started to run for the door that was on the other side of the living room. He heard the old man running after him again, and for a split second he was afraid that he wasn't going to make it. But then he saw it. His father had left his gun on the coffee table again and Jou wasted no time in grabbing it before turning and pointing the barrel end at his old mans head, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
They were both silent as they stood there, Jou breathing heavily with a threatening look in his eyes as his father just smirked at him. Obviously not taking him for too much of a threat as he slowly approached. His drunken mind however, was still too out of it to notice that as he came closer, Jou was walking backwards towards the door, and once he felt he was close enough to make it, he turned and ran again. His old man bellowing out a slur that he get back there or else while throwing the empty beer bottles that were on the porch at him.  
  
One of them hit him in the head, causing him to falter and fall to his knees momentarily before he got back up and ran as if his very life depended on it, but the bottle didn't break until it hit the concrete road and shattered into a few large pieces.  
  
Katsuya didn't know what to do with the gun he now had, and running like he was with it in his hand couldn't be the smartest thing he'd ever done, so he quickly threw the thing in his backpack until he could find Honda. Maybe he could help him get rid of it. He hated that his dad had a gun in the house anyway. It made him nervous feeling that he could use it on him one day.  
  
Katsuya never stopped running, the fear of his father was too great for the rest he needed, and by the time he made it to the school, he was full of sweat and breathing like he was having an asthma attack. There was still a half an hour before school actually started, so he thought he'd just go in and head to the boys gym room to have a quick shower before sitting to have a rest. His back hurt something terrible and gave him a small limp. And the splitting headache he'd received from the bottle in the head wasn't doing too much to help him either.  
  
At least there wouldn't be any bruises in any noticeable places on him. Just his head and lower back, so he wouldn't have to explain them to anyone. He'd just have to try and control the limp he had until it would go away. Which was hopefully soon.  
  
Then, something in his mind suddenly clicked while he washed away the dirty feeling he had from being felt up by his old man. Seto would be here. They had a couple of classes together. Today would be the first day he'd get to actually see the CEO in almost three weeks, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even Yami.  
  
But still... would the brunet even want to see him? How would he act if he were to approach him in the hallway and ask to talk? Maybe they should talk. Perhaps it was all just one big mistake and Seto was only waiting for him to make the first move. That could be possible, couldn't it?  
  
Jou sighed. He was so afraid right now. What if Seto didn't want him back at all? It most likely really was just a sick joke, so why was he even going to try? If he asked to go and live with him again would it only seem to the brunet as if he was just using him to get away from his father? He didn't want Seto to think that at all. He'd gladly still live with the old man as long as they could be together.  
  
He sighed again before turning off the hot water and drying himself off to get out. Yes, he would talk to Seto. He just wished that the task didn't seem so scary at this point.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
"Hurry up, onisama!" Mokuba said in a huff as he pushed his elder brother out the door. He didn't start school until tomorrow, so he had the day off and was forced to wait it out until his brother came home to tell him how things went with Katsuya. Not even Yami could prevent him from going to school. It was law! Well, he was eighteen now. But he still had to go!  
  
"I'm not too sure about this, Mokuba." The CEO said a little uncertainly as he was handed his briefcase and pushed out the door to his awaiting limo. Today he was wearing his navy blue trench coat, and inside of one of the oversized outside pockets, hidden neatly was the Red Eyes Black Dragon that his Katsuya had given up to give him the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
He didn't know how his little brother managed to get it, but when he handed him the plushie those few days ago and told him his idea, he couldn't help but think that it was a good plan. Katsuya loved this monster, and while it would probably take a little more than the stuffed toy to win his forgiveness for the prank he pulled, it was a definite start to showing him that he cared.  
  
After all, Katsuya couldn't still hate him after all they went through, could he? He missed the blonde so much. He never thought that their separation would hurt this badly. Just the thought of his playful puppy made his heart ache, and the obvious fact that he'd rather be with his drunk of a father then come back to him made him want to cry. Was what he did really all that terrible? Sure he wasn't always the best to him, but still...  
  
"Don't worry, Seto. Everything's going to be just fine. Just don't forget to say your sorry." The black haired boy said enthusiastically, shaking his head at the image of his worry filled brother as he walked off and climbed into the back seat of the sleek looking black limo and watched as it drove off. He was far too stressed out these last few weeks, and so Mokuba actually found himself to be thankful that the school year was starting just so he would get out of the house.  
  
He wasn't doing so well since Katsuya was taken. He hardly left his office when he worked. And when he didn't work he didn't do anything else but sleep or lay in his room or on the couch crying all day. But even thought Mokuba could hear him, his older brother always denied it.  
  
It was complete chore just to get him out of bed that morning and make him get ready for school. Usually Seto was the one who had to nag at him just to make him get up ready for school, so the switch felt really strange. At least he was dressed and showered, the only thing he didn't do was shave, so he had some morning chin stubble, but that was alright as long as he was going.  
  
He was just glad that he managed to get that REBD from the guys at the fair. It had closed a few days prior and by the time he got there they were almost done packing up to go to the next city. Even though he showed that carnie the note that one of the other carnival keepers had given to his big brother, the greasy looking man still made him fork over fifty bucks before he'd open up the box of animals and let him try to find the dragon himself. The jerk. But it was worth it.  
  
It was a good thing he got big allowances from his brother or else there would be no way he could pay for it! He just hoped that his brother actually found the courage to say he was sorry for what he did and ask for him back with that gift. He could be so stubborn sometimes that it bordered on being sick, and he prayed that this wouldn't be one of those times when he was too stubborn for his own good.  
  
To Be Continued..................... 


	19. At School

**_An Innocent Joke? Chapter 19: At School_**  
  
_By: Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Katsuya walked down the hall and made his way through the many groups of kids as best as he could with his small limp. If he tried hard enough it wasn't all that bad, but it continued to hurt like a bitch no matter what he did, and for once he was actually eager to get to geography class so he could sit down. But right now he had to find the others, and especially Tea so she could fix his puppy for him. So far he wasn't having too much luck in finding them.  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh as he went, wishing that he just skipped school and headed for his usual spot in the park. The place where he went when he just wanted to sleep without worrying about his father coming after him. He'd usually go there once a week for a good rest, and right now he was wishing that he'd gone. It was the first day of school anyway, it wasn't like they were going to be given any big projects to do.  
  
Just as Jou convinced himself to leave and give himself the time he needed at the park to heal, Yugi and Yami caught sight of him. "Hey, Jou!" The shorter of the two look alikes called as he ran over, a big grin on his face. Yami simply walked up, his arms crossed with a warm smile on his own face.  
  
Katsuya forced a smile on his face before standing up straight to greet his friend. "Hey, Yug." He said as the shorter boy wrapped his arms around him affectionately. Jou forced back a small cry of pain at the act.  
  
Well, he was seen by both Yugi and Yami, so cutting school was out of the question now.  
  
"So what class do you have first?" Yugi asked. "Yami and I have geography together." The only reason why Yami attended school was to learn more about how the world now was, so Jou wouldn't be surprised if he also had history along with math and science.  
  
"I have that class too." He said.  
  
"Good, you can sit near me and my aibou." Yami said, obviously still trying to keep him away from Kaiba. And the suspicious looks he kept sending to anyone with short brown hair gave Katsuya the impression that he was still watching out for him.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Honda?" The blonde asked, remembering that he wanted to talk with him and also trying to take their minds off of Seto for a minute. If the CEO wanted to talk to him then he was more than welcome in his opinion. Now, if only he could get his friends to see that.  
  
Yugi let him go. "Not yet, but I was talking to Ryou and he said that he, Honda and Bakura have math together next period." He said.  
  
"Okay, cool. But what about Tea? What classes does she have?" Jou asked, wanting to find her before she got into her sewing class and ask her to fix his puppy for him.  
  
It was Yami who spoke this time. "She has a sewing class now and then history with me." He said, earning a small gasp from Jou. There was a good ten minutes left before the next class started! He needed to find her fast!  
  
"Um, I'll be right back you guys!" He said, quickly running off to try and find Tea's locker. Maybe she had the same one this year.  
  
Please, please, please, please, please....... YES!' He thought in triumph as he saw her packing away her books. Of course she'd want that same locker, it still had all the stickers she'd stuck on it from last year. "Hey, Tea!" He called as he ran up to her.  
  
The girl with shoulder length brunet hair whipped her head at him just as he stopped in front of her, the blonde was panting slightly. "Hey Jou," She said with a smile as she dug out her box of sewing materials from the overstuffed locker and shoved it in her bag. Funny how she could get it messy like that on their first day of school and somehow manage to peg him as the slob of the group. "What's up?"  
  
Jou then proceeded to pull out the ruined black puppy from his backpack and put on his saddest face for her. If he wanted her to do this for him then he'd most likely have to beg for it considering how busy she always was with her other little pet projects.  
  
"Jou what happened to this?" She asked as she took in the condition of the thing. It looked so dirty, and the cotton looked rather useless too. The thing might as well be garbage.  
  
Katsuya scratched the back of his head. "I was messing around outside and it got caught on something and ripped." He explained, hoping that she would buy his story so that he wouldn't have to explain things any further.  
  
"And then what did you do with it, roll around with it in the trash?" She asked sarcastically while looking at all the ground in cigarette ashes. That was one comment in particular that he didn't like at all.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Seto walked around the school calmly, his head darting back and forth as he looked for the familiar blonde head of his puppy through the many heads of hair in the school halls. His free hand was in his trench coat pocket while the other held onto his brief case, tightly holding onto the black handle while he squeezed the REBD plushie nervously. Praying that Katsuya would accept his apology.  
  
Besides, if he told him how much he cared for him, then there was no way the blonde could turn him down! What they had couldn't mean that little to him, could it?  
  
"Just take the damn thing, Tea!" He heard the familiar city accented voice of his puppy shout in anger through the many other voices in the hall.  
  
Seto whipped his head in the direction of the sound, and was rather shocked to see his puppy and the girly twit he hung out with in a heated argument. But what really stabbed him in the chest was the fact that Katsuya was forcefully trying to make the girl take the stuffed puppy he gave to him from the fair. He didn't want it anymore?  
  
On a closer look he could see how badly ruined it was as well, shredded, dirty and looking like complete garbage! The same stuffed animal that Katsuya seemed to cherish so much when they were together. The one he'd knocked him to the ground with in order to say his thank you's... he destroyed it?  
  
"Fine, I'll take it already!" The little twit said angrily as she snatched the thing from Katsuya's hands and threw it rather unceremoniously into her locker before locking it. The puppy simply continued to glare at her.  
  
Seto turned his back on them, but found that he couldn't walk away. Of course this was happening! What else did he expect?! That if he told the blonde that he wanted to take him back then he'd simply jump into his arms, take his measly little gift and all would be forgiven? No, that's not how things worked at all. The mutt had his memories back, and he remembered how much he hated him.  
  
He went home and in a fit of rage destroyed the animal that he claimed to love so much back when he claimed to love him! And now he was trying to get rid of it for good! Though why he'd give it to the friendship girl instead of throwing it out or burning it himself, he didn't know. But he also didn't care. What he cared about was that his puppy hated him again.  
  
Was what he did really all that terrible? Would Katsuya simply start making fun of his feelings for him now that he knew he had them? No, if Katsuya could go back to the way things were then he would too. He wasn't about to let his weakness get the better of him, and it's not like he'd told the blonde that he loved him or anything. Even though he did.  
  
Kaiba simply couldn't take it as he practically shook with the hurt he was feeling in his heart. He wanted him back! Katsuya was supposed to want him back too! It wasn't fair! He then slowly pulled out the Red Eyes Black Dragon from his blue trench coat pocket before looking it over, and then sneering at it. As if it was the fault of the dragon that Jou was disgusted with him again. What good was this stupid thing to him now!? What would a simple stuffed animal do to help him?! Nothing! That's what!  
  
Seto felt tears building in his eyes as his hands shook while he held the thing. His heart pounding beneath his chest at a speed that couldn't be healthy. Did everything he and Katsuya do together really mean so little that he'd just throw it all away like that? Their dancing, their kissing, playing around together at the fair, their lovemaking... it was all nothing to him.  
  
The CEO forced back a sob as he pocketed the dragon, not knowing what else to do with it. 'Stop it already! He was just a dumb dog! You will not cry over something so stupid! You are Seto fucking Kaiba! You will not cry!' But while that stopped the tears from flowing down his face it didn't stop the shine he had in his eyes, or the feeling of being the one who was used and the unmistakable anger that went with it.  
  
He never felt this way before. It wasn't even this bad when the pharaoh took him away those few weeks ago. The need to simply crawl into a hole and die with the idea that he and his puppy were rivals again shattered his soul and filled his eyes with a burning rage. This was all the fucking dogs fault! He was only playing a simple prank on him! If the fucking mutt hadn't seduced him then he wouldn't be feeling these things at all! He could give a shit if the dog hated him because at least he was used to it! How could he do that to him?! How could he claim to love him so much and then spit in his face like this?!  
  
Jou saw Seto across the hall from where he still leaned against the lockers after Tea went away, and his face just lit up at the sight of him. But the CEO didn't see him as he got up and happily approached, his backpack still slung over his shoulder. He didn't care what Yami or Yugi said about him, he was actually here! He missed him so much and was happy just seeing him! Maybe they could cut first class and try to talk things over. Maybe this would prove everything to be one big mistake and they could get together again. Gods he hoped they could. Their separation was just unbearable.  
  
When he made it over, Katsuya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Seto, could I talk to--"  
  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY DOG!!" Seto loudly screamed at him before yanking his shoulder away, as if the blonde was dirty and he didn't want to be touched by him, before storming away and not looking back.  
  
The whole hallway had gone quiet, but only for a moment before all the kids shrugged their shoulders and went on their way. It wasn't uncommon for Kaiba and Jou to act that way so why bother paying any attention to it?  
  
But even after the sea of kids had disappeared and all gone to their respective classes, Jou was still standing in the quiet hall. A blank look in his dead eyes as tears poured freely down his face, but he didn't notice them. His heart was pounding furiously in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe and painful to swallow as his mind tried to process what just happened.  
  
_Don't fucking touch me you filthy dog?_ Was that really what he just said?  
  
_Yes. It was.  
_  
Jou felt the need to throw up as the butterflies rammed into his stomach with sledge hammers. Seto really did hate him. The sneer on his face filled with disgust and hatred was proof enough of that. He thought he was a dog. A stupid useless disgusting dog meant to do nothing but obey. He always called him one.  
  
Seto had used him. Made him clean his house for him. Made him think he loved him while bringing him into his bed for a good fuck! That's all he was though, wasn't he? Just something for people to hurt and touch without his permission. Nothing anyone would want at all because of how dirty he was. Hell, Kaiba didn't even want him touching him just now.  
  
He was cruel enough to play with his body and mind with that last prank he pulled. Because he didn't care for him at all. Kaiba got a good laugh, a servant, and someone to fill his empty bed. He won. Again.  
  
Jou felt his chest ache as his body shook uncontrollably, knowing that it was his heart pounding as he sobbed, his face soaked in tears as he walked. Yami and Yugi were right. Otogi was right. He needed to see them.  
  
Ten minutes later he finally managed to pull his aching body into the doorway of room 102, the teacher didn't look up at him but she knew he was there. Yami and Yugi were in one corner of the room, and the shocked looks on their faces gave Jou an idea of how bad he looked. But what killed him the most was the sight of Kaiba in the other corner.  
  
He was here!? He couldn't stay now! He had to get out of here.  
  
Seto's eyes widened at the sight of him as he let out a small gasp, but Jou didn't see since he was no longer facing him. Why was he crying? What had happened to him? It couldn't have been what he said in the hallway. Or was Katsuya really crying because of him? But he didn't love him, or even care what he thought of him. Why would simply shouting at him make him cry? Whatever it was the very sight of the blonde's tear stained face made his heart squeeze, a part of him thinking it was his fault when he knew that it couldn't be possible.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi, because this is the first day of school I'll let you off with a warning," The teacher said, not looking up from her papers just yet. "But the next time you'll get a dete–good God Katsuya, what's the matter?" She said in shock as she took in the sight of his tear stained face and swollen red eyes.  
  
Jou turned his blurry amber eyes to where Seto was sitting again, a look of pain and longing in them as he started to shake again. Yami and Yugi just looked at where he was looking before glaring at Kaiba, knowing that whatever had happened was his fault.  
  
Katsuya then let out a small sob before turning his soaked face back to the teacher, speaking in a small voice. "M-my stomach hurts, c-can I go to th-the nurse?" He choked before letting out a small sob, sickened with himself for acting so weak in front of Seto like that. He was probably having a hard time trying to not burst out in laughter at how pitiful he looked, and the thought only made him cry harder.  
  
The teacher blinked at him. "Yes, of course you can go." She said, showing some compassion and sympathy for the obviously hurting boy. "If you're feeling that bad then perhaps you should go home and get some rest." She offered, thinking him to be in some true pain if he could cry like that. Was this really the same pain in the ass, tough guy joker that she had to deal with last year?  
  
Katsuya didn't listen to that last part as he just slowly limped away. He didn't need to see the nurse for a stomach ache, he just didn't want to be in the same class as Seto. The very sight of the brunet made him want to roll over and die.  
  
He'd talk to the others about this later, he just wanted to be alone right now. He slowly pushed his way into the bathroom, his eyes tightly shutting and quickening the flow of his tears as he broke down on the bathroom floor and sobbed against the door, dropping his book bag next to him on the floor. He just wanted to cry. That's all. Cry without being made fun of for it or without being seen.  
  
He then crawled over to the corner the bathroom before leaning his head against the cold stone wall and hugging his empty bag, wishing that he had his puppy with him to give the comfort he needed instead of the uncomfortable bag. Even though it was ruined he'd still prefer it to be the thing he held and cried on.  
  
How could he do that to him? Make him feel as if he finally had someone who would actually care for him before ripping it all away like that? He loved Seto! How could even he be so cruel?  
  
But Seto didn't love him. It was all a game, he was nothing more to the brunet then a plaything. He was nothing to anybody but a simple plaything! Even to his own father!  
  
Katsuya sobbed harder at the thought before pushing himself further into the corner and wishing he could just disappear into it, drawing his knees up to his chest. He ended up crushing his almost empty backpack closer to him, and when he did he felt the outline of something small and solid inside.  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
'Katsuya is not crying because of me! He's not crying because of me, he's not!' Seto thought to himself stubbornly as he sat in his seat. His knee was shaking nervously as he ignored the death glare he was getting from Yami and the disapproving one from Yugi.  
  
He came in saying that his stomach was hurting, and for a few minutes Seto tried to convince himself that, that was the real reason for his tears. But he knew that Katsuya wouldn't cry like that over a simple physical pain, so he was obviously lying.  
  
_'Seto, could I talk to--' _Kaiba's eyes snapped wide open at that last thought. He was only going to ask to talk?! And then he called him a filthy dog! No wonder he was crying like that! The CEO let out an exasperated sigh at himself as he put his face in his hand at the realisation. The puppy didn't come to insult him or rub his face in anything at all.  
  
But... even then, he didn't say anything to him that he didn't used to say! Katsuya never cried like that before! When he looked at him back in the classroom doorway, his face was so pained and tortured, as if he had been the one to put it there. Maybe there was still hope for them. This had to prove him wrong! Perhaps he could even be foolish enough to hope that the blonde still loved him?  
  
That thought in mind, he quickly packed up his things in his briefcase, got up from his desk and quickly headed for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher demanded as she saw him.  
  
"I have to use the washroom." He replied, not waiting for her to give him any permission before he just walked out the door.  
  
Yami didn't really like that one at all. He wasn't going to the washroom he was going to see Jou! Yami then quickly got up from his own desk, but before he could do anything the teacher stopped him. "If you need to use the bathroom as well then you're going to have to wait. No more than one person is allowed out of each class." She said, picking up a piece of chalk before turning her back on his to write on the black board.  
  
"But both Jou and Kaiba are out!" He shouted, wanting to stop Kaiba from speaking to his friend before he could do anymore damage.  
  
The woman then turned to glare at him through her small glasses. "Katsuya Jounouchi is ill and may not be here for the rest of the day! He doesn't count. If you want to leave then you must wait for Kaiba to return or else I'll have you suspended for disobedience!" She threatened before turning her back on him again.  
  
Yami slowly sat back down in his seat, grumbling about how he could of had her imprisoned for that back in his day. And that was the end of that.  
  
Seto however, was not going to the washroom but to the nurse's office to try and talk things out with his puppy. He knew that he must be setting himself up for more heartache, but if there was a chance that he was wrong then he wanted to take it.  
  
Marching into the incompetent woman's office whom everybody around here referred to as the nurse, he demanded to see Katsuya right on the spot. The woman behind the desk simply told him that it was the first day of school and that so far she had no one come in to see her.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but blink at the older woman in confusion before turning around and leaving. Well, at least now he knew for sure that Katsuya wasn't crying over a stomach ache. Perhaps he went to the bathroom.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
Jou opened up his school bag and pulled out the shining silver gun. He'd forgotten all about it and so was a little surprised to see it. He just couldn't help but stare at it for a moment, thinking about what he should do with it. Could he use it on himself? End all of his pain? It wouldn't take much at all before he'd finally be free from his life and all the suffering that came with it.  
  
Why should he stay? Why should he live? Nobody wanted him. No one cared for him. He was nothing but a plaything for people to hurt and use. A fuck toy. A stupid, dirty, gullible, fuck toy!  
  
His father didn't love him, was always beating, molesting and trying to rape him. His best friend wasn't talking to him because of what he claimed that Otogi tried to do. Yami and Yugi never listened to him, he never saw his sister. His mother thought he was trash. everyone thought he was an idiot, not meant to be taken seriously. And Seto...  
  
Seto didn't love him. Those few weeks he'd spent with the CEO were the best of his entire life. Because in that time, although he was working, he was still free. Free and safe. Before it would of been okay to be slapped around and made fun of while trying to ignore his fathers wandering hands, but only because he didn't know what anything else was. He didn't know that there was something better out there. And once he'd experienced it, Katsuya found that he just couldn't go back to the way things were before.  
  
Jou just couldn't help it, he started to sob again, his hot and thick tears coming more fiercely this time as pointed the gun at himself and placed it in his mouth. Tasting the cold steel that made him shake all the more as his hot tears continued to flow.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Seto opened the bathroom door and walked inside. The place appeared to be empty so he checked all the stalls. Finding them all empty as well he angrily slammed his fist against one of the stall doors before leaving. There was another boys bathroom down the hall, and if he wasn't in there then he'd just call his limo and see if he went home.  
  
He then pulled out the REBD plushie from his trench coat pocket again before holding it in both of his hands with his briefcase as he walked, as if it was his courage and would help him through all of this.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Katsuya sat so still. He was so afraid right now, but even the unknown had to be better than this. Right?  
  
What did he have left to offer the world now? Or to offer anyone for that matter? He gave everything he had left to Seto. His heart, which had yet to shatter or break but was now broken. His soul, which his father couldn't break but which he had also broken. And his virginity, which he had protected from his father for so long and had given to Seto so willingly. But he thought that all these things were useless trash. Dirty, just like he was.  
  
Dirty, weak, useless, broken, slut.  
  
Katsuya pulled the trigger.  
  
Just then, Seto walked in to have a look around and see if he was there, and when he looked in the corner, the sick sight that met his eyes forced all the blood from his face, and he dropped his briefcase and plushie on the floor in his stunned and fearful shock.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
**_To Be Continued....................._**


	20. I Love You Don't Leave Me

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 20: I Love You Don't Leave Me   
  
By: Freewater   
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't  
  
get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing   
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou   
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters   
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.   
  
oO&Oo  
  
Seto stood there, his face pale as his entire body slightly shook at the horrific sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and for a moment, thought that it just couldn't be real. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.   
  
There he was, huddled in the stone corner of the bathroom floor, his shaking puppy. Tears in his eyes with a gun to his face, looking up at him fearfully.   
  
Katsuya looked down at the gun in his hands in a mixture of anger and hopelessness. It didn't go off?! Why didn't it go off?! He should be dead and gone by now! But no. Not only did he pull the trigger and the gun didn't work, but Seto just had to walk in and catch him! Now he was going to laugh at him and taunt him for what he was trying to do before walking out on him again!  
  
They both simply stared at each other in shock, wondering what the other was doing. It was at this point where Seto finally found his voice as he took a small step forward, holding out his hand. "Give me the gun, puppy." He whispered fearfully.  
  
Katsuya frantically shook his head, trying to back himself as far into his corner as he could get. Desperate to get away from him. "N-no!" He cried out, stopping the CEO before he could advance any further. Was he really that afraid of him?  
  
Jou couldn't take it. Not only was Otogi and all of his friends actually right about Seto, but now he was here to try and take away the only thing he wanted. His freedom from his life. He was just sick and tired of it all. Of his father's beatings and attempts at raping him, no one listening, wanting or caring about him. What exactly was the point?  
  
That thought in mind, the blonde quickly pointed the gun at his forehead, hopping that maybe if he pulled the trigger again, something would happen this time. Perhaps it was only a blank bullet?  
  
"NO!!" Seto cried out in fear as he practically dived to where the trembling blonde was still sitting, grabbing the gun held in his tight grip and holding on for dear life as he struggled to get it away from him. He couldn't kill himself! He couldn't leave him again! He couldn't!!  
  
"Kaiba, stop it!!" Jou shouted as he struggled with the CEO for the gun. Feeling himself panic and his heart pound as he felt the handle of his freedom slowly slip from his continually weakening grip. Seto was just too strong for him.  
  
When Seto finally managed to take the gun away from his sobbing and pleading puppy, the first thing he did was back away from him a few steps with it, just to make sure that it would be out of the blonde's reach.   
  
He quickly opened up the clip to check for any bullets and he felt his stomach churn in horror when he found that it was loaded. It was really loaded. He was actually going to do it. "Jesus Christ." Seto breathed out shakily. He didn't know that it would be this bad with him when he came into class crying. How close had he come to losing him just now? If he hadn't walked in to stop him then there was no telling what could of happened! Then he saw it.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help that he was staring at the weapon in his hands in shock, he could hear the choked sobbing of his blonde in the back of his mind, but right now he was more focussed on what he was seeing. Katsuya definitely didn't know how to use a gun, that was for certain. The safety was on.   
  
The CEO felt tears of relief building in his eyes at the realization. No matter how many times he would pull that trigger the gun wouldn't go off because the safety was actually on! Someone up there deserved some real thanks for that.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
Seto whipped his head in the direction of the choked sound, and saw his blonde facing him from where he was still huddled in the stone corner, his eyes and cheeks stained red from all the crying he was doing, and the very sight of him even made Kaiba want to shed tears as well. This was all his fault. He did this to him.  
  
"W-why couldn't you just let me have th-this?" He choked out miserably, making the brunets heart clench painfully in his chest. "I-I just want to die. Th-that's all." He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face in the bathroom corner.  
  
"Puppy." The CEO choked at the sight of him, watching as a broken down Katsuya cried.  
  
"Th-that's all I wanted."  
  
Seto couldn't take much more of this. He quickly pocketed the gun in his hands before getting down to his knees and picking up the REBD from off of the floor before slowly approaching him with it, making sure that he stayed at his eye level.  
  
Katsuya didn't see him coming from where he sobbed, and he didn't know that he was kneeling there in front of him until Kaiba touched his arm, getting his attention and making him look at him.  
  
"You can't leave me like this." He whispered, bringing up the stuffed black dragon for him to see.   
  
Jou was still silently crying, but even though his tears still came he couldn't help but wonder what Kaiba was doing. It almost looked like he was apologising. He was offering him a REBD plushie and saying that he shouldn't leave him. The sky outside must've turned green. Why wouldn't he want him to kill himself? He didn't want him anyway. He hated him.  
  
Still, Katsuya couldn't help but slowly reach a hand out to take the dragon, a little unsure if he should or not, but still doing it and holding it close for comfort. Seto took that as a good sign.  
  
"Why?" The blonde asked, and Seto knew what he meant. "Because I love you." He replied without hesitation. His pride would have to be placed on hold for the moment. Because this was far more important.  
  
Jou's eyes widened when he heard that. Did he just say that he loves him? Seto never told him that before! So why would he do it now? "I-I don't understand." He admitted, his tears still streaming down his face at an even pace. He was so afraid that this was just another trick. Something that the brunet could use to taunt an humiliate him with just for the fun of it. For all he knew, Seto just didn't want him to kill himself because he just didn't want a dead kid hanging onto his good name in the news.   
  
But... He seemed so sincere when he said it. There were even a few tears in his eyes, but being the stubborn guy that he was, he refused to let them fall over the rim of his face.  
  
Seto licked his lips, not sure how he should word this at all. It wasn't very often that he found himself apologising, and so for the first time, he actually felt nervous about it. "K-katsuya, I'm sorry for what happened, I really am. When I told you that you were a servant of mine, it was just another trick to try and get under your skin." He explained, watching in horror as Jou's eyes widened in shock and fear before filling back up with more tears.  
  
"B-but when I did that, it was only because I wanted to be near you, because I already had feelings for you." Seto finished quickly, hoping to ease his mind of any doubts he may have.  
  
Katsuya sniffed. "Really?" He asked shakily, praying that this wasn't another cruel trick while tears still streamed down his face. He could just picture the CEO laughing at him and calling him weak and pathetic for crying before just walking out on him, but he still couldn't stop the tears.  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yes, really. I was just afraid that you had left me, a-and I didn't know what to do." He explained, feeling himself break down little by little as the seconds continued to pass.  
  
Jou's eyes widened when he heard that. "B-but I told you that I would never leave you!" He sobbed out, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as he continued to cry. Only now it was with how happy he was as the information went through his brain. It was all just one big mistake. "Y-you made me promise not to." The blonde choked out, quickly feeling himself getting swept up in Kaiba's strong and relief filled arms.  
  
Katsuya held onto his black dragon tightly with his one hand, while snaking the other behind Seto's back to hold him close, crying in his chest and ruining his coat while savouring the warmth that came with the embrace. Seto really does love him. And he almost took his life for nothing.  
  
Kaiba held his puppy as close as he could without crushing him, hearing the blonde's choked sobs, muffled by his trench coat as he kissed his golden hair and took in deep breaths to try and calm himself. His heart was pounding so hard under his chest that he couldn't help but wonder if Katsuya could feel it. He finally had him back after all that time of being without him. Jou wasn't going anywhere.  
  
He could feel the tears that he fought so hard to keep back streaming down his cheeks, and at the moment, he couldn't give a flying fuck that he was actually crying. This was Katsuya he was with, and it was okay to be weak in front of him.   
  
That thought in mind, Kaiba squeezed him all the tighter, not ever wanting to ever let him go and feeling his body practically melt in his hands. It wasn't until Jou let out a sharp cry of pain that he quickly let him go.  
  
Kaiba held him at an arms length, wondering what he did that would cause him to cry out like that while Jou kept his face down, trying not to make any eye contact with him out of embarrassment. Seto wouldn't have any of that though, so he gently put his hand under his chin before making him look at him.  
  
"Wh-what's the matter, Katsu-koi?" He asked, his voice laced with worry.  
  
Jou blushed a little, liking the sound of Seto calling him his koi, but he still didn't want to worry him with his home problems. He really didn't want to be a bother now that Seto wanted him back. He swallowed "M-my back hurts a little. That's all." He explained shakily, still a little teary eyed with what had just happened.  
  
Seto frowned, not believing him for a second as he gently pulled the blonde closer to him to lean against his body. Katsuya felt so tired and weak that he didn't bother to protest from his warm and comfortable spot as he felt the back of his school jacket being lifted so that Kaiba could inspect the damage.  
  
The CEO gasped in shock at the sight of the rather large and fresh looking, black and blue bruise that ran up his spine, and he couldn't help but stare at it in awe. Even though he knew where it must've come from. His father. The man wasted no time when it came to beating his son, that much was certain. Why would anyone ever want to hurt his puppy like this? It must be unbearable to try and walk around with, and to hide it so easily must've been excruciating.  
  
He then lightly ran his hand over it, feeling his blonde shiver before giving out a small whimper of displeasure. Seto quickly withdrew his hand, kicking himself for touching it. He then glared at it, vowing that his drunken pig of a father would never lay a hand on him ever again!  
  
"I-it's nothing really, I just fell off my bike a few days ago." Jou explained, hoping to take the attention away from it.  
  
Seto sighed before running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, feeling a large bump in the back of his head when he did that, and Katsuya flinched in pain again. The CEO scowled. Just what in the name of blue fuck did that asshole do to him?!   
  
"Katsuya, I know that it was your father," He started, and the blonde whipped his head up to look at him in a mixture of shock and fear. How could he possibly know about that?! He was afraid for a minute that Seto would consider him to be more trouble than his worth and leave him again, but the brunet simply looked at him with a straight face when he spoke, caressing his cheek lovingly as he did. "It's not your fault Koi. I know the feeling, believe me, I do." He said, pulling him close again and just holding him. "He'll never lay a finger on you ever again." He whispered in his ear.  
  
Jou started to sob again at those words, starting to feel extremely exhausted with all the running, yelling and sobbing he had been doing so far in the still early morning. But he felt so relieved at this point that it was impossible to keep from shaking. Seto loves him, knows about his dad, and now he was going to save him from him. Just like he always prayed for.  
  
Katsuya really didn't want to be here right now, crying on the dirty bathroom floor with his boyfriend making soothing sounds to try and calm him. If anything he wanted to cry at home and be held where there wasn't a chance of somebody walking in to interrupt them, especially if it could be Yami or Yugi. And because they were at school, they wouldn't be able to get any alone time for another five and a half hours. It was just too far away.  
  
"I-I wanna go home!" The blonde choked out through his sobs, feeling himself getting weaker by the second as everything started to go dark.  
  
'Home. His home is with me.' Kaiba thought to himself, a few tears still streaming down his cheeks before the blonde collapsed on him.  
  
Quickly looking down in worry, he saw that his puppy simply passed out, and he gave out a sigh of relief at the sight of him before kissing his hair and picking him up. Making sure that the black dragon was still in his hands as he held him close and carried him bridal style towards the door, pushing it open with his foot before walking out. If his puppy wanted to go home, then he would take him home.  
  
He'd get the limo driver to come back for his briefcase and Jou's backpack before leaving the school grounds, because right now he had his hands full. It was better to leave now anyway, before his idiotic friends could stop him.  
  
Looking down at his unconscious puppy, Seto couldn't help but lean his head down to place a gentle, quick kiss on his invitingly warm lips. He missed the taste of him so much, and just had to do it now before he died without it as he walked out of the building and into the sunlight.  
  
It was only the first day of school. They didn't need to be here right now anyway.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  
A.N: Well, that's the rewritten ch 20, hope it's to everyones liking 


	21. Going Home

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 21: Going Home  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
The drive home was quiet. No sound was made aside from the even breathing that could be heard in the back seat of the dark limo, coming from the still sleeping and tired blonde teen. Held securely in the arms of the brunet who owned the limo and everything in it.  
  
"Mine." He whispered, looking at Katsuya's face as he slept. Still holding onto his small dragon and snuggling him in the cutest manner.  
  
"Yours." The blonde whispered back, startling Seto a bit until he saw him open his big amber eyes before looking up at him.  
  
"How long have you been awake for?" He asked, a smirk of amusement on his lips.  
  
Said blonde yawned. "A few minutes, but you're too warm and comfy, so I didn't want to move." He explained, shutting his eyes again for more sleep as he cuddled his boyfriend. He didn't feel the limo come to a slow stop as they made it to their destination, and Seto sighed at the sight of the rundown and dirty looking old house.  
  
"We're here puppy." Seto said softly, nudging him a bit so he would open his eyes.  
  
When he did and looked out the tinted window just to see where they were, Jou's eyes widened in shocked horror to see that they were right outside his house! What was going on? Why were they here? Wasn't Seto taking him home with him?  
  
Katsuya felt his bottom lip tremble. Evidently he was still going to be living with his father. Seto didn't know that when he said he wanted to go home, that he meant home with him. He forced himself not to cry at the fearful thought. He told himself before that he could handle his house as long as Seto wanted him, and that's what he intended on doing.  
  
Heaving a shaking and heavy sigh, Katsuya found his backpack on the floor and grabbed it before kissing Seto's cheek, startling to brunet with what he said next. "Thanks for the ride, Seto. See ya tomorrow." He whispered, reaching a hand out to open the door so he could leave.  
  
Kaiba quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him. The blonde gave him a look of confusion at the act. Why was he stopping him?  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, Katsuya." Seto said, eyeing his puppy as if he were nuts for thinking that he would do that to him.  
  
Jou, a little taken back, asked him why. Not that he wasn't grateful for the delay. "Th-then what are we doing here?"   
  
"Don't you have some belongings that you want to pick up, for when we get back to my place?" He asked, holding Jou still from where he still sat on his lap.  
  
Katsuya had a look of amazement on his face. Like he actually had things of his own in there! He quickly shook his head. "No, I don't have anything in there and even if I did I wouldn't go in to get it." He said quickly, afraid of having to go inside and seeing his tousan still awake and looking for his runaway punching bag.  
  
Seto sensed his distress, and honestly didn't blame him for having it, so he simply nodded his head in understanding before telling the driver to take them home.  
  
Jou sighed in relief, collapsing in Seto's warm hold. "For a minute, I was afraid that you were sending me back to live there." He said softly, his voice light and hard to hear.   
  
Seto kissed his neck reassuringly. "You're mine, and you're staying with me forever." He almost growled out, nipping at his neck and causing the blonde to gasp at the act, feeling the CEO's hands start to move around on his chest and back before running up his shirt to tease his nipples.  
  
Katsuya groaned at the act, loving the feel of having Seto's hands on him. It was a little weird since their last time together was so long ago, but it still felt wonderful, not dirty and disgusting like he felt when his father tried to do this to him, but natural and good.  
  
The blonde quickly threw his backpack and dragon on the limo floor to be forgotten and then picked up later, before sitting up and straddling the smirking brunet dragon beneath him and leaning his head down for a kiss. They both felt their faces become warm as he did this.  
  
Seto seriously doubted they were going to make it home without getting their clothes ripped off of each other at this rate.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
Mokuba sat on the carpeted floor in front of the big screen TV, a video game plugged in and a game controller in his hand. Seto had let him off on his punishment a little early for good behaviour, that and after Katsuya left he didn't have the heart to really do anything anymore. But he didn't have to worry about that now because he was more than confident that Seto would be bringing him home today! Then his brother would be happy again!  
  
A sudden slam of the door hitting a wall as it opened before quickly being slammed shut again alerted the young Kaiba that someone had just entered his house, and for a second he was half afraid that there was going to be another kidnapping attempt on him by whoever had broken in, until he heard the familiar sound of Jou's pleasure filled moan.  
  
Mokuba bristled at the sound before automatically jumping to his feet and making a run for it. He really didn't feel like hearing his big brother having sex today. Unfortunately the stairs leading to his room were right in front of the front doorway, so he could only pray that they weren't already half naked as he ran passed them.  
  
"Mokuba, come here!"  
  
The black haired boy instantly stopped in his tracks. Damn. He was almost up the stairs too. He slowly turned around, wondering what his onisan wanted. He then saw Seto let go of Katsuya, whom he had pinned to the wall and breathless before practically running up the stairs to where he stood, grabbing his hand and running back down with him.  
  
"Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" Mokuba shouted out quickly, thinking that he was in trouble for something and not wanting to get punished again.  
  
Seto quirked an eye at him when they made it back to the door as Katsuya laughed at him, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it as nothing before he brought out his wallet from his pocket and pulled out several twenties, not bothering to count them as he shoved them in his younger brothers confused hands.  
  
"Take your bike and go to a friends house or to the mall, play video games, bribe people, I don't care, just don't come back until dinner time." Seto commanded, shoving Mokuba towards the door.  
  
"Finally figured out that our walls aren't sound proof, onisan?" The younger Kaiba asked sweetly once he was out the door.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto burst out in shock, feeling his face turn red as Jou only laughed at them harder, having to hold onto his sides.  
  
Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He asked innocently before looking at the money in his small hands. He quickly counted it, and was more than a little shocked at the amount. "Onisan there's almost four hundred dollars here!" He cried out in shock as he looked up at his brother. How could someone want sex that much?!  
  
Seto looked back down at him. "That should be enough to keep you busy for the next seven hours, now go and do something, have fun and call me if you get kidnapped again." He said quickly, wanting the boy to just go so that he could start fucking his awaiting blonde.  
  
"Can I keep whatever's left?"  
  
"YES! Just go already!" Seto almost yelled, resisting the urge to stamp his foot childishly.  
  
Mokuba thought nothing of the outburst as he turned his attention to where Katsuya still leaned against the wall, trying to contain his snickers. "You really should have sex with my brother more often, Katsuya!" The boy called out in delight, a giant smile plastered on his face as he pocketed the money and ran off to have some fun.  
  
Seto just stood there, the door still open as he was having a hard time believing his brother had just said that. Where does he learn to talk like that?  
  
Katsuya simply laughed out loud at the sight of his dumbfounded lover, causing Seto to snap out of the little trance he was in and smirk before slamming the door and walking over to where his puppy was, helpless because of the uncontrollable laughter. So when he picked him up and flung him over his shoulder, little resistance was made as he ran away with him.  
  
Kaiba simply wasn't patient enough to go all the way upstairs to his room with Katsuya, so he just ran into the livingroom and dumped the still snickering blonde on the couch before straddling him and leaning his head down to capture his smiling lips. It was about time they were alone! If he had to wait any longer for this then he swore he would burst!  
  
Jou's snickers quickly diminished into nothing as he melted into the warm kiss, working on getting Seto's trench coat off as the brunet massaged his lips and made him whimper for more, the feeling of their bodies pressed together like this arousing him all over again.  
  
Then, without warning, Seto suddenly stopped what he was doing before looking down at him with worry.  
  
Katsuya blinked up at him. Why did he stop? "Wh-what's the matter?" He asked, his breath coming in short gasps.  
  
Kaiba eyed him worriedly. "Your back. This will hurt your back." He explained, and Jou knew what he was talking about. 'Ah, he's worried about my bruise.' The blonde thought to himself, smiling brightly with the idea that Seto was actually fussing over him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said, quickly trying to pull the brunet down for another kiss. But Seto avoided his lips.  
  
"I'm serious Katsuya, I don't want to hurt you." He said, inwardly kicking himself for not just ripping his clothes off like he should be doing and just forget about it so that he could make love to him.  
  
Jou sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch cushion. "Seto, seriously, you can't just get me going like this and then try and turn me off because of a bruise I have that doesn't even hurt that much anymore." He scolded, getting a little angered with the delay.  
  
"It's a bruise on your spine Katsuya, if it were anywhere else than I wouldn't care."  
  
"Well I for one don't care. Now you either hurry up and have sex with me or else I'll flip us over and YOU can be the uke!" He threatened, smirking playfully as he knew by the look on Seto's face that he'd be getting his way.  
  
Kaiba smirked back at him, throwing his worries out the window and letting his lust take over again. "You'd better not complain when we're done, puppy." He threatened huskily, not giving him a chance to reply as he kissed him hungrily, almost robbing him of his air as the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.   
  
He moaned through the kiss when he felt Seto rubbing him teasingly through his jeans, and he was quick to remove them from himself, watching happily as Seto quickly took off his own clothes, tie, socks and all, before he threw them on the floor and resumed their make out session. Kaiba however, was cruel enough to stop rubbing him so suddenly, making Jou cry out at the loss and whimper pitifully.  
  
"Patience, puppy." Seto breathed, reaching his hand down to start preparing him for what he was about to do.  
  
Jou fidgeted a little, the feeling being an uncomfortable one as he tried to relax his body as Seto gently stretched him out.  
  
Kaiba tried to take his time with the act, but he was getting so impatient, and he could feel that Katsuya was tighter then normal now because of how long its been since they've last been together. And the idea only made him want him more...  
  
oO&Oo  
  
Sigh, once again the lemon must be cut out, but thankfully this is the chapter where I left off at last, and all that's left to do is post ch 22 before i can start writing ch 23.   
  
Once again I can't write great lemons, but some people like them, and if you want to read it all you have to do is follow the link  
  
http: ( ) adultfan. nexcess.net /aff /story. php?no= 26361&chapter=21  
  
Once again, I'm sorry but for some odd reason the link won't show up unless i put in these spaces, so when you copy and past, make sure to close the spaces before pressing enter, Also, erase the two (brackets) and put two /slashes/ in their place, sorry but i couldn't get the slashes to show up together. Sorry for the inconvienience. If anyone could tell me why it's doing this and help me I would be very grateful. If the link doesn't work, simple go to adultfanfiction.net, Search, type in Innocent joke? And you should be brought right to that story. Once again, sorry for the inconvinience.   
  
oO&Oo  
  
Seto blinked, almost dizzily as he tried to support himself to keep from collapsing on the blonde beneath him. Katsuya breathed deeply, trying to take in some oxygen as he wrapped his arms around the brunets chest and gently brought him down to rest on him, enjoying the feel of his warm body on his as he held him. And he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he ended up killing himself. Would Seto be miserable because of that? Katsuya assumed he would have with the way he apologised and brought him home. But not only that, the blonde would have died feeling he had nothing, when in truth, he had everything he could ever want.  
  
Seto was about to go to sleep again. Like the first time they were together. Jou could feel it with the way his muscles were relaxing and his breathing becoming more even along with his dropping eyelids. He'd let him sleep, and he'd sleep with him too. It was a miserable first day of school, but everything afterwards was heaven. Screw what his friends thought of Seto! It wasn't up to them whether or not he loved him or stayed with him! So they were just going to have to deal with it. Because he was happiest when here in his arms with him.  
  
"I love you." Katsuya breathed against his ear, feeling tired already and wanting sleep. And although he knew how Seto felt about him, he didn't expect to hear it twice in one day.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
To Be continued..........  
  
A.N: Fluffy!! Cough, Um, review please, next chapter is coming soon!  
  
Enjoy! 


	22. Where's Jou?

An Innocent Joke? Chapter 22: Where's Jou?  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.

oO&Oo  
  
Honda and Otogi were quietly sitting together in the school park, eating their lunches underneath a giant weeping willow tree that protected them from the sun with its shade. The brunet had a small scowl on his face while the black haired boy had his face down. They simply picked at the contents of their lunch boxes but hardly ate a thing while they spoke.  
  
Honda was angered, and not without a good reason either. Otogi had just told him the truth about what happened at his estate with Jou. His crush really was after his best friend and really did try to rape him, and he didn't believe him when he told him.  
  
He was pissed. At Otogi for trying that on his friend, but also at himself for believing him over Jou. The one who always had his back covered whenever they were in gang fights was being the truthful one, and he didn't believe him.  
  
"I didn't mean to take it that far. I even apologised." The dice master whispered pitifully, but Honda wouldn't look at him.  
  
"I defended you over my best friend. You made me look like a complete fool because of your lust." He snarled, stabbing at a shrimp piece with his chopsticks angrily but still not eating. He never felt so stupid in his entire life. He practically abandoned all of his friends to keep up the CEO's good name and then he finds out that it really was all true. He never felt so used before, but then he also had to wonder how Jou felt with all the horrible things he said to him the day he came back from Kaiba's.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Jou, quit being so stupid already! Kaiba raped and abused you and all you can do is sit there defending that rich prick!" Honda shouted in a rage at a nearly crying Jou, who sat shaking in an anger all his own on the couch of the game shop. He didn't like how his shouting was making his blonde friend cry, but it was all he could do to try and get through to him.  
  
"H-he did not! H-he loves me!" Katsuya cried out, trying to stop himself from shaking so much as he clutched at his stuffed puppy. Honda had never seen the thing before, and had a sinking suspicion that Kaiba had given it to him, but he didn't say anything about it yet since Jou refused to let it go. Shizuka and Yugi were on either side of him, trying to comfort him in silence since nothing they seemed to say could calm down Honda enough to keep from yelling.  
  
Honda threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "Oh, and I suppose that when he made you clean his floors, cook his meals and practically have you calling him master he proved that love for you? Or what about that bruise on your face?! Did he give you that because he loves you?!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Jou roared, getting to his feet and standing up so quick that he nearly threw Yugi and his sister off of the couch.  
  
Bakura had long since taken Ryou home, and Yami and Otogi were both standing in their own separate corners of the shop, watching the scene unfold in silence. Jou however, noticed that Otogi was standing there, and he was quick to start throwing his own accusations around. "Seto does love me! He proved it when he saved me from him!!" He shouted in a rage, pointing his finger at where the dice master stood.  
  
Otogi's eyes widened. He didn't see the accusation coming at all since he assumed that he would be too wrapped up in his little shouting match with Honda. And he did apologise. It wasn't like he was going to try and do it again, right?  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about oniisan?" Shizuka asked, a worried look on her face for her older brother. She'd never seen him cry before.  
  
Jou turned his head to face her. "He took me to his place and then he tried to trick me into giving him sex! If it wasn't for Seto then he would have raped me!" He shouted, not really meaning to since it was directed at his little sister, but he just couldn't help himself, and he knew that she would understand as well.  
  
There was a large gasp that ran through the room before all eyes went to where Otogi stood, a stunned look on his face. Honda instantly narrowed his eyes at Jou, unable to believe that he would accuse Otogi of such a thing just to defend that bastard who actually /did/ rape him.  
  
"Y-you take that back!" He roared at the still pointing blonde.  
  
Jou lowered his hand before looking at him in stunned shock. "You don't believe me?" He asked, actually sounding a little hurt. Though Honda didn't know why, since he /had/ to be lying. Otogi would never do something like that to anyone ever!  
  
"No, I don't." He said heartlessly, not knowing how much he was hurting his friend when he spoke those words. "Not everyone in the world is after your lazy ass, Jounouchi! So stop being such a little prick and learn to accept help when it's offered!" He shouted out with a stamp of his foot, turning on his heal and leaving as fast as he could without running. He wasn't there to see the argument and threats that Yami gave to the dice master after he left.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"No one told you to defend me like that /or/ to throw away your friendship with Jou anyway!" Otogi said heatedly. He felt bad enough as it was with what happened between him and Jou, and he knew at this point that he could never have anything with him now anyway.  
  
Honda snarled at him before standing up to face him. "No one /needed/ to tell me to defend you! I did it because I was stupid enough to like a Hentai like you! Now I'll be lucky if Jou or anyone else will ever forgive me!" He shouted at the stunned Otogi before storming off.  
  
The dice master just sat there, blinking in confusion at his recent discovery. Honda likes him?

oO&Oo  
  
"I'm really worried about him, Yami. He's not in the cafeteria and he didn't go sit outside to eat either!" Yugi said, getting increasingly worried by the second. His best friend was in tears the last time he saw him before going missing. And Kaiba didn't return to either, giving both the spirit of the puzzle and his hikari a pretty good idea of what happened to them. But they still decided to check the school before drawing any conclusions.  
  
Tea and Ryou were also out looking for him, and Tea was carrying around Jou's shredded puppy, trying to fix it as she looked for him around the school. She told Yami and Yugi about the little argument that they had gotten into, and now she felt really guilty for it. So she was trying to get it done as fast as possible for an apology while Yugi spoke to his Yami.  
  
Yami frowned. "I didn't see Kaiba in his usual eating place either aibou. Kaiba must've taken him back to his estate in his weakened condition, so we'll just have to wait until the end of the day before we can go and get him back."  
  
"But there's another three hours of school left." Yugi whimpered. "Who knows what horrible things Kaiba could be doing to him in the mean time."

oO&Oo  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! Seto that feels sooooo good!" Katuya moaned out in bliss as he felt the hands of his boyfriend professionally massage the soar lower area of his bruised spine, using several different types of massage oils just to make it feel all the better.  
  
Seto smirked from on top of him as he worked. He had his puppy laying on his stomach on the same couch that they had made love on so many times earlier, and jut because of how much his back was hurting, he even let the blonde have the top. But only once, and not before making him promise not to tell anyone about it either.  
  
"Don't get used to the treatment, puppy," He purred into his ear. "This is only until your back heals enough for me to start pounding you into the couch again."  
  
Jou snickered, holding his new black dragon with his head on a cushion. "I think I'd prefer the mattress next time, lover boy." He purred back, causing a small chuckle to erupt from Seto's mouth. "You're right puppy, it's the bed next time."  
  
"And you can be on the bottom again."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding!" The blonde said quickly, not wanting to have his nice once in a lifetime back rub by Seto Kaiba over so soon.  
  
Seto simply made a "humph" sound before continuing what he was doing, making more delighted whimpers and moans come from his boyfriends lips, and in the process, start turning him on. He couldn't help but groan. "If you don't shut up I'm going to lose it." He breathed.  
  
Jou opened one eye to get a look at him before smirking. "And that's a bad thing?" He asked teasingly, watching Seto's lips curve into a smirk.  
  
Then the look faded from the brunets face as his hands slowly stopped their wondrous movements, confusing the blonde a great deal until he decided to speak up. "Your friends won't approve of us, you know," He almost whispered. "Do you really think you can deal with them?"  
  
Katsuya blinked up at him. Was he really that worried about his friends? The blonde then turned over beneath the CEO so that he could face him before smiling up at him reassuringly. "It's not up ta them whether or not I'm with you. And if they can't deal with us being together, then they can kiss my ass for all I care." He said determinedly, and Seto's eyes softened.  
  
"You would really give them up for me?" He asked softly, feeling honoured with the idea that his puppy loved him enough to do that.  
  
Katsuya nodded his head, a sad look in his eyes as he spoke. "I'd be hurt if they would make me do that, but aside from that I'm only worried about dealing with my dad." He said, and Kaiba's eyebrows rose. "I mean, I am gonna have ta confront him sooner or later." He finished slowly.  
  
Seto sighed when he heard that and couldn't help but fidget a little on top of him nervously.  
  
The blonde blinked, cocking his head to the side. "What's the matter, Seto?" He asked.  
  
Kaiba bit his lower lip. He didn't really know what he was so nervous about. Katsuya's father was an abusive drunk, so it's not like he could be mad at him for doing it. Right?  
  
"Seto?" Jou prodded, getting a little worried.  
  
The brunet looked down at him again before speaking. "Katsuya, when you fell asleep earlier, I phoned the police and had your father arrested for child abuse."  
  
"What?!" Jou cried out in a shock that Seto mistook for anger.  
  
"Jou, please, I had to. I just couldn't let him get away with what he was doing to you for any longer." The CEO pleaded, not wanting his puppy to be so angered with him so soon after getting him back.  
  
Jou shook his head, his mouth still hanging open in shock. "I-I'm not mad at you, Seto. I just can't believe that he's actually going to jail!" The blonde cried out, tears forming in his eyes with how confused he felt. His father never meant to do any of those things to him when he was drunk, but they were still reasons to be sent away, right?  
  
Seto, still a little worried, spoke up again. "What's the matter, puppy?" He whispered. "Didn't you want him to go away?" He asked slowly.  
  
Jou nodded his head, one of his hands finding its way into Seto's to hold as he spoke. "Well, ya, i-it's just that he's my dad, y'know? And he always said he was sorry afterwards." The blonde explained, having a hard time keeping his tears from falling and having to wipe at his eyes with the back of the hand still holding onto his new dragon.  
  
Seto sighed in pity for him, leaning down to brush the golden hair out of his eyes before cupping his face in an unusual show of affection. "Katsuya, if he was really sorry, then he would have quit his drinking and saved you by saving himself. He never did that for you though. And if he's truly sorry now, then he'll do his time, and never come near you drunk ever again." He explained, watching approvingly as the blonde's face lightened. "I'd have a hard time even letting him near you sober." He finished, not having time to say anything more as Jou threw his arms around his neck in a tight hold, still fighting back tears but not having as much trouble with them this time  
  
"Thanks, Seto-Koi." He choked, finding it nice to have things all cleared up like that.  
  
Seto hugged him back before sighing in content. "Anytime, pup."  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  
A.N: OKAY!!!! this is the first chapter i got done since FF.Net deleted my story on me!!! Go me!! Party time!! yay!! (throws out chocolates and other good things for those who reviewed and supported me) Wow, i can't believe that i finally got it back up. thank you so much everyone!! God i'm getting all emotional here.

Sadly, the story is almost over, just a few more chapters left to go, but i still got a few other great ideas on the brink of my head for people to look foreward too. two new ones actually, I'm just not sure which one i'll write first. ,

Anyway, i hate to do this, but because i get so many lovely reviews when i do (and because it pisses people off and i'm in too good of a mood to care! XD) I'll request at least five reviews before posting the next chapter, it used to be ten, but i'll give ya's all a break 


	23. The Choice

**_An Innocent Joke?_** Chapter 23: The Choice  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little circles oO&Oo Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.'  
  
oO&Oo  
  
Mokuba was practically skipping down the street with how happy he was, a big smile on his face as he swung his bag of goodies back and forth, trying to decide which store to visit next in the downtown area, and not having an easy time with the task.   
  
Just because he was filthy rich and got big allowances didn't mean that his big brother gave him four hundred dollars on a weekly basis, so he wanted to enjoy this to the fullest. He'd have to try and stick around the house a lot more because of this. That way, Seto would pay him to leave more often.  
  
He bought so many things so far that he had to buy a large backpack just to ease up on the load. The backpack was full of video games, comics, toys, items for his bike and duel monsters cards that he had bought, and the plastic bag in his hand was full of candy. Everything from gummy bears, sour pops, chocolate bars, to mixed nuts. And he still had over a hundred dollars left to blow! He was in ten year old heaven!  
  
Or at least he was, until a hand on his shoulder jerked him to a stop and forcefully turned him around. He paled instantly with who he saw, shock running through his system. How in the hell could she be out of school?! It didn't end for another hour and a half!  
  
"Mokuba, I heard about how Seto took Jou back, and I want you to take me to him." She demanded hotly, an angered look in her eyes that he doubted was ever seen by many people.  
  
The black haired boy gulped. His day of fun had officially ended.  
  
oO&Oo  
  
Kaiba's breathing was hitched as he panted hard to try and catch his breath in the hot and sticky air of his bedroom. The blonde beneath him was still tense and clinging onto him as he tried to loosen himself up enough to let his lover go so that he could rest his body next to him.  
  
Just as suggested earlier, Kaiba and Jou had ran off to Seto's room when playtime called their names again, with the brunet in the lead and excitedly dragging his puppy by his hand all the way there, impatient as ever and wanting him so much that it almost hurt.   
  
After nearly an hour of getting turned on with the feeling his boyfriend oiling him up with his massage, Katsuya felt that his back was feeling well enough for him to take his lover in again, at least one more time this day before they called it quits to build up their strength for the next time.  
  
Finally, Jou managed to relax himself enough to allow Seto to pull out of him, and his body already ached at the lack of his warmth when he lay down next to him. Thankfully, Kaiba was quick to pull him close and hold onto him, his breath still a little ragged as it warmed the back of his puppy's neck. The CEO was cold without him too.  
  
He was glad that they decided to take the day off from school and spend it with each other like this as well. He loved his puppy so much and wanted to show him his love every chance he got. Especially since he would need it most this particular day.  
  
The blonde nearly shot himself with the misery he felt earlier this morning, but was now overjoyed that he wanted him back just as much as ever. And with the new knowledge that his father had been thrown away, he tried to be as careful with him as he could, not really knowing how fragile he was and not wanting to hurt him too much with his actions.  
  
He suffered from abuse when he was child, so he knew about the physical pain that Jou must have suffered and could relate to it in a sense. But whenever Gozaburo would beat him, he was always comforted with the fact that he wasn't his real father, and he didn't love him as a father either. Jou did. He actually loved his father, even though the man put him through so much hell, making whatever treatment he received ten times worse.  
  
Seto could only say that the most horrible thing to ever happen to him was when his step father would put a belt around his neck when studying, and tighten it with the more answers he got wrong, making him gasp for air while he worked. The beatings, punches and kicks he could stand, but the belt was far worse.  
  
Seto nuzzled his puppy's neck, feeling the fine blonde hair that was there tickle his face. "You want to go again?" He purred. Already finding a way to forget about the past.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened. "Wow, you don't get tired do ya?"   
  
The brunet started to kiss and lick at his neck. "Not when I've got something as delicious as you in my bed." He whispered.  
  
Katsuya snickered. "Alright then," He agreed. "But on one condition."  
  
Seto blinked. "Which would be?" He asked.  
  
Even though he knew that Seto couldn't see it, Katsuya still got an evil look in his eyes. "I get the top." Was the simple request.  
  
Kaiba groaned, letting his face drop into the blondes neck again. "I already gave it to you once today, can't I just have it from now on?" He said almost grumpily. He still got off on it, but he still preferred not to be the uke.  
  
"C'mon Seto! I'm really sore now because of all the treatment you've been giving me. And if I don't get the top then I'm pretty sure you won't be getting any for the next week or so." Katsuya grinned, knowing how his boyfriend would be reacting to this and also knowing that he would be getting his way.  
  
Seto actually growled. "Are you serious?" He asked, squeezing him a little tighter in half annoyance and half amusement.  
  
The blonde snickered. "Yup!" He chirped. Seto had only let him have the top once before, and with the way he continually cried out and ordered him to go faster through his snarls and groans of pleasure, it was obvious to him that Seto never let anyone else dominate him before, and wasn't used to not being the one in charge. And he wanted to hear him cry out like that again.   
  
Kaiba then sighed, if he wanted to get off again then he'd have to go with what his puppy wanted. He rolled himself onto his back with Jou on top of him, and the blonde grinned broadly as he turned himself over to face his dragon before planting excited kisses on his mouth and neck.  
  
Seto decided to step in at this point and help him out a bit. He placed a hand behind his puppy's neck to hold him still as he brought his mouth forward for a slower and far deeper kiss, letting the blonde have his way with him as he opened his mouth for his tongue to slide in and explore.  
  
Katsuya was in heaven. He knew how much something as simple as having the top meant to Seto, so the fact that he was getting it now showed just how much he was loved by his boyfriend. But Seto always got to show him his love, and Katsuya wanted to return the gesture.   
  
He placed himself in a better position between Kaiba's legs before grinding his hips into him, making the brunet moan through the kiss as they both became hard at the act. Jou started to grind himself between his legs again, loving the moans that Seto was making and having a hard time keeping his own under control. Somehow hearing Seto moan out in ecstacy was different when he was the one making him do it.  
  
"Christ Katsuya, hurry up and fuck me already if your going to do it!" Kaiba snarled at him, another piece of evidence that he never had a seme before Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya quickly positioned himself above him, getting ready to comply with his needy demand. But before he could enter his lover, the sound of a small boy calling out for his brother could be heard echoing through the grand mansion.  
  
"Onichan!! Where are you!?!" Mokuba cried out, snapping the two teens out of their steamy state.  
  
Seto's head fell back on his pillow in complete and utter disappointment as he and Jou closed their eyes and groaned at the interruption.  
  
"There is no way he could have spent all that money so soon." Kaiba panted out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Should we go see what he wants?" The blonde asked, hoping in the back of his mind that Seto would say no and that they could fuck like rabbits anyway.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Kaiba thought it best to see what his brother wanted before they got back down to business, and so they both regrettably untangled themselves from each others warmth to get dressed and go down stairs.  
  
oO&Oo   
  
When Seto and Katsuya walked downstairs to the sound of Mokuba's calling, hand in hand, they didn't expect to see him with another person, and Katsuya's mouth hung open in shock at the very sight of her standing there.  
  
"Sh-Shizuka?"  
  
"ONICHAN!" The auburn haired girl cried out in a mixture of relief and happiness at the sight of him as she ran over to where her big brother stood.  
  
Jou dropped Seto's hand to run with her and excitedly meet her halfway at the bottom of the steps with a giant hug, picking her up and squeezing tight her until she let out a little "eep" and he had to put her down and look her over. Seto had to remind himself not to be jealous at the sight of them as he clenched his now cold fist at the lack of Katsuya's hand not being in it. This was his little sister he was hugging, and he could handle that. Not a problem.   
  
"Shizuka what are you doing here?" Jou asked excitedly. "I thought you went home with mom!"  
  
"Well thank you! It's very nice to see you too." Her voice was drooling with sarcasm as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder, and he only snickered at her antics.  
  
Katsuya looked over at where Seto still stood on the stairs, a bright smile on his face. "Seto you know my sister Shizuka, right?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder, and when Seto looked down at her just to see the scowl on her face, his own eyes instinctively narrowed back at her.  
  
Katsuya looked a little taken back at the look on his face before turning back to face his sister, even more shocked to see the rare scowl that was there.   
  
"Okay... what's going on?" He asked cautiously. This was his sister and his lover that he was dealing with, and he didn't like the tension that was seen so clearly between them.  
  
"Nisama you can come home with me now." She said heatedly, grabbing his hand and still sneering at an open mouthed Kaiba. Just what in the name of seven hells did she mean by that?!   
  
"I talked with okasaan and she said that as long as you got a job and paid a little rent then you could live with us again. You won't have to be his servant anymore!"  
  
Jou blinked in shock, his mind trying to process what was just said and not fully hearing the last part. He could go and live with his sister? See her all the time and everyday? And it was actually alright with his mother?! 'OH MY GOD!!'  
  
Seto simply stood on the steps, watching blankly as his puppy's face lit up at the idea of going to live all the way across the country with a sister who cared for him and mother who didn't. His heart broke at the idea of being without him, and he was forced to fight back a choked sob by biting his lip. After going through all of that just to lose him like this made his heart pound and fists clench. It wasn't fair, but he didn't have a say in the matter. It was up to Katsuya.  
  
Not only was his heart breaking, but he was pissed. And the two didn't make a very innocent combination. Who the fuck did she think she was coming here to try and take him away from him?! After all he went through just to get him back this little twit was going to be the reason he wouldn't see him anymore!?   
  
Mokuba saw the look on his brothers face, and felt horrible for bringing her back here to take Jou away. But it wasn't like she gave him much of a choice, right? His ears were still burning from when she grabbed them! The black haired boy slowly made his way up the stairs to where he stood before taking his shaking hand into his for the silent support, feeling awful at the thought of the blonde leaving them again. He didn't want Jou to go either. Things were so much better around here when he was around.  
  
Katsuya's smile faltered when he looked up to where his Koi was standing with his brother, just to see the CEO not even looking at him with his head turned away to the side and fists clenched. His whole face dropped at the sight of him. He couldn't leave.   
  
He loved his sister, he did, but he wanted to be with Seto now. He could get a job over here and be with the one he loves in Domino. Besides, he seriously doubted that his mother was too thrilled at the idea of having him back anyway, and personally he didn't want to be around her either.  
  
Jou sighed, placing a hand on Shizuka's shoulder. He would miss her, but at least this way he could see her a lot more often, and he wouldn't have to leave Seto or his friends either. "I'm not going sis." He said gently.  
  
Seto whipped his head at him in shock, and Shizuka simply stuttered while Mokube tried to keep from jumping up and down victoriously with the wide smile on his face. He wasn't going with her. Kaiba sighed in sheer relief when he heard those words leave his blonde puppy's lips. Evidently not even his sister could come between them and their love.  
  
"B-but onisan, why would you want to stay here after what he did to you?" Shizuka asked heatedly, motioning to where Kaiba was standing in shock, and the CEO simply glared at her. How dare she try to take his puppy from him?! He said that he didn't want to go and that should be the end of the discussion! What the hell was her problem?!  
  
Katsuya sighed again, running a hand through his still damp with sweat hair. He should have expected this kind of reaction from her, but because she was his sister he didn't. She didn't understand. None of them did. When would they all see that he had a mind of his own and that he really _wanted_ to stay?  
  
"Shizuka despite what you may have heard, Kaiba didn't kidnap or torture me, and he isn't making me stay here either. He _asked_ me to stay because he loves me, and I love him, sis." He explained as seriously as he could, knowing how strange the look on his face and the tone in his voice may seem to her. She was one of the few people to ever see when he was actually being serious, but even then it didn't happen all that often. "I've made my decision, and I'm not going. You can give my regards to okasaan though." The blonde finished softly, hoping that he got through to her.  
  
If anyone could see that side of him, know it was real, and believe his words, it could only be her.  
  
She then sighed, leaning in a little closer to him to whisper. "Kat-chan are you sure about him?" Good, evidently she was considering it.  
  
He laughed out loud at that. To think how the tables had turned so drastically! He was supposed to be worrying over her, not the other way around! "Imouto, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life!" He exclaimed while hugging her close and not bothering to whisper it to her. _(Imouto=little sister)_   
  
She still looked a little uneasy about it though. "Will he be able to keep you safe from tousan?" She whispered again in his ear. She knew about the abuse from their father. In fact that was why she was taken with her mother and Katsuya never came with them. She hated how her kasaan could think such horrible things about her brother, but there was really nothing that could be done about it.   
  
Her kasaan told her once that there was too much of her father in Katsuya, and that was why she didn't want him. But Shizuka knew better. Just because her onichan looked like her father didn't mean that he would become abusive like him.  
  
Jou's smile never faded from his face. "He already did." He replied warmly. "Tousan's in jail now, I don't have to see him for a long time if I don't want to."  
  
The look on the girls face was priceless, and Seto could only wonder what they were talking about since a lot of it was in whispers. Though judging by the joyous laugh that the blonde gave out he guessed that his chances were all good, and he made a mental note to himself that if this girl changed his puppy's mind about leaving then he would see to it that all the city rats would _mysteriously_ find their way into her house and into her bed. He smirked at the thought.  
  
Shizuka looked back up at where Kaiba was standing in her shock, and although she didn't appreciate the look on his face that told her how he knew he would be getting his way, she loved the idea that he was protecting her big brother from their awful father, and the feeling of her spirit lifting at the idea that he would be safe everyday made the smile appearing on her face wider and the shine in her eyes all the brighter.  
  
It was a strange thing every time she saw it, her brother when he was actually being serious. And whenever he was actually being like this, she could always tell that he knew what he was doing and trusted his instincts more than anything. One hundred percent. Now was one of those times. And she couldn't help but wonder how often he would be showing it with the great Seto Kaiba around to guide him.  
  
"I just have one question for you." She said, causing both Mokuba's and Seto's brows to raise curiously. Just what in the hell was she after anyway?  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "And that would be?" If she tried asking him something stupid or personal then he swore to throw a fit.  
  
She grinned up at him. "When the two of you get married will he be _Katsuya Kaiba_, or will you be _Seto Jonouchi_?"  
  
Seto and Jou both sweatdropped at her before doing a violent facevault, and Mokuba burst out laughing at the simple hilarity of it all. She was a lot easier to convince then what they had all originally thought, and Katsuya seriously hoped that the others would be as easy to convince as she was. But then again, she was his sister, and he could expect more from her because of it.  
  
The blonde managed to compose himself enough to sit on his knees, trying to hide his pink face from everyone in the room while Seto sat on the steps, trying to calm Mokuba's laughter without getting too angered at him. He didn't find it very funny at all! What if they did get married one day and Katsuya actually wanted him to take his last name? What in the hell would he do then? He may have hated his step father but that didn't mean he wanted another last name! How in the hell was he supposed to tell Jou that it was out of the question without provoking his anger? 'God fucking dammit!'  
  
He turned back to where his puppy and sister still were, and the blush on the blonde's face instantly chased away the quickly forming scowl. "I-I wouldn't mind taking your name." He said nervously, not fully making eye contact with him before quickly continuing. "But y'know, that doesn't mean I expect you to mar-"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
And the room went dead silent.  
  
To Be Continued.............................................  
  
A.N: I'll request five reviews before continuing please And thanks for all the reviews i got last time! Someone told me ( I can't remember the name ) that while my writing was good, i kept on switching from past to present tense. If anyone sees any mistakes like that then please don't hesitate to point them out and correct. I'd appreciate it since it could actually help me with my writing and i can't really tell the differences in some cases. So thanks for pointing that out   
  
Kunou: It will be a sort of Otogi and Honda relationship, but only hints that something will start up between them. I like the pairing, but not enough to write a whole story about them. It's like Yugi/Yami or Yami/Anzu, I like the couples, but I can't write fics on them. Mainly because I don't have the time to keep regular updates with all those fics, but by the end of this story you will see signs that they are together, or at least starting to get together.  
  
Bi Panda: (did I spell it right this time? ) I'm glad I helped you, very glad. I wanted to send a message out with that chapter that even if you know the person abusing you, and they apologize, it still isn't right. I read a fic once where Jou was raped by Yami but then he forgave him and they were friends again, and while I didn't flame, it made me sick reading it. Because in the real world things don't happen like that. You said that I described you, when really I was trying to describe myself. I know what it's like to wake up with someone's hands on you when they are drunk, and having to say things you don't want to just to get left alone. So I wrote that in the story to help people going through the same and to show them that just because they apologize doesn't make the damage done any less or better. Basically a moral for that chapter. I guess that's another reason why I was so quick to repost this. I won't go into further details about myself, and in fact I feel kind of guilty putting this in where anybody can read it, but the fact that you came to just a realization about what is and isn't right was enough. I apologize if this message is embarrassing you, but I figured that if you could write that in a review to me then perhaps this would matter so much, but if you want I will take it down, but I just wanted to say thank you for fulfilling the point to those chapters.  
  
Bye now 


	24. To The Rescue?

**An Innocent Joke?  
**  
_Chapter 24: To The Rescue?  
_  
_By: Freewater  
_  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters look for the lemons on **_adultfanfiction.net or nfiction.com  
_**  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little circles oooooo Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.'  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
All was quiet outside of the large brick building in Domino save for the chirping of a few small birds. The breeze could be seen ruffling up the grass of the school yard as a peaceful sign and lack of any human life. That is until the bell to the school had finally rang after a long and strenuous first day, which most of the kids found to be a real waste of time since nothing was done in over half of the classes.   
  
Even the school building itself seemed to let out a giant sigh of relief as hundreds of noisy and chattering kids spilt out of it for a desperate breath of fresh air. Hoping to pretend that the awful first day to school had never happened and that they were all still in the middle of their precarious, precious summer vacation.  
  
All save for a few individuals who strayed behind the other high schoolers to meet up and discuss their plans for action. Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Yugi and Yami, all discussing what to do about Jou and how to save him.  
  
"The first place to look would obviously be Kaiba's." Yami stated to everyone in the group, who all gave a nod of their heads in approval. "And when we get there I'll have no trouble sending him to the Shadow Realm." He mumbled under his breath angrily.  
  
Tea clutched at the now fixed stuffed puppy in her delicate arms, full of worry and slight fear. "I feel so terrible you guys," She choked. "Jou and I had a big fight earlier because I didn't want to fix his puppy, and now he's gone!" She wailed, and Bakura only rolled his eyes in disgust for her pitiful crying. Fucking females!  
  
Yugi put a comforting hand on her back. "Don't worry about it, Tea. I'm sure he's fine." He said soothingly. "Kaiba might be making him do his laundry but I'm sure that he would never actually hurt him."  
  
Yami frowned. "I wouldn't bet on it, aibou. We've all seen the fights they can get into." He said, and everyone lowered their heads. No one really liked thinking about the violent fist fights that those two could get into when they both got all fired up.  
  
"You guys going to get Jou?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads to the side, and they all saw Honda walking out of the parking lot area. Most likely hearing their chatter from his jeep and came to see them.  
  
Yami scowled slightly. "What of it?" He demanded, folding his arms in his traditional defiant stance.  
  
The brunet shifted slightly. "I want to help."  
  
Yugi blinked his big eyes at him innocently. "But I thought that you and Jou weren't speaking to each other anymore." He said curiously, and Honda sighed shamefully.  
  
"Otogi just told me the truth about what happened at his place with Jou, and... well, I just wanted to apologise to him." He explained, taking a few steps towards the group until he was among them. "We can go in my jeep and it'll be faster." He offered quietly.  
  
At this, both hikari's smiled brightly, and he knew that he was forgiven with the group.   
  
"That sounds great." Yugi said enthusiastically.  
  
Bakura just scowled at the lot of them, not really caring what happened either way, but still remembering the pharaoh's promise to let him have some fun with Kaiba if he wanted for messing with the blonde. "Are we going to go or what? I'd like to get this over with some time today!" He snapped, both angrily and impatiently. He didn't have his best dagger on him just so that it could sit, tucked away and sheathed under his shirt doing nothing after all.  
  
He knew that the pharaoh's stupid hikari probably wouldn't like it if he were to kill the cocky CEO bastard, and maybe even try to stop him, but then there was always the hope that if he got it over with fast enough then nothing could be done about it anyway.  
  
So they all went on their way to Kaiba's.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Seto never thought that he could be happier than he was at this very moment. Strolling down the sunny street with his little brother and future sister-in-law with his puppy on his back, legs wrapped around his waist and all. Somehow the blonde had wormed his way into getting him to give him a piggyback ride home from the jeweler store, and while he really didn't mind, he still threw around a vile complaint here or there to let him know that this wouldn't be an everyday thing.  
  
He didn't need to see his face to know that there was a huge smile of amusement on it every time he did.  
  
Today was by far the best day in the world. One to truly remember, aside from the earlier events of that morning in the school bathroom, but that was ancient history now. He got his puppy back, Jou's father was in jail and going to go straight to prison, he knew for a fact that the blonde loved him, and when he proposed he got a big fat yes before being tackled to the ground and glomped.  
  
Granted his back hurt for a minute or two after that, seeing as it had happened on the staircase, but once again, he didn't mind even though he complained. His puppy understood him enough to know that he didn't really mean it.  
  
They had gone to get their fingers fitted for rings a moment ago at a jewelers store, and Kaiba was having a special design made just for the two of them, so they wouldn't be able to wear them for another few weeks until they were finished, but the wait would be worth it.  
  
His gold ring would have a tiny black dragon on it with a diamond eye for Katsuya's Red Eyes Black Dragon. He could of had a ruby put in for the eye, but that wasn't the traditional wedding stone, so he stuck with the diamond. And Jou was getting a Blue Eyes Dragon on his ring with a diamond eye as well. He couldn't wait until they were finished so that they could wear them all the time. Yes, that would be great.   
  
He wasn't really being clear in the head when he proposed like that earlier, he admitted that to himself easily enough. It just sort of... came out. What with the talk of marriage and all. But he did want to marry him, with all his heart, so he was glad that he asked, even if it was only a spur of the moment thing, because otherwise, his pride as well as his trouble with emotions wouldn't have allowed it.  
  
They still had to wait though. They were officially engaged, but now they had to wait until Katsuya turned eighteen in January for it to be allowed by law, but the wait would be well worth it.  
  
Kaiba smirked, tilting his head to see his puppy out of the corner of his eye. "Say it again." He commanded, knowing perfectly well that the blonde knew what he meant.  
  
Katsuya snickered, leaning his head in closer to the brunets ear. "Yes, I'll marry you." He whispered, making the CEO actually grin at those beautiful words, but he was quick to put it away when another group of kids passed.   
  
They gave off a few odd looks as he carried Katsuya, and at first he thought it was because they were both males. But when he saw the lusty looks in their eyes directed at the blonde on his back, he was quick to send his most foul sneer at them, and watched in satisfaction as they backed off.  
  
No one looked at his Katsuya that way!  
  
Everyone laughed at him for his overprotectiveness at that point. Even Mokuba who usually understood why he acted the way he did.  
  
Shizuka was especially amused. "Your going to have one great social life with him around to chase everyone away, onichan!" She giggled, holding Seto's briefcase for him since his hands were currently full.  
  
Katsuya made an uncaring noise. "Pffft! Who cares?" He replied to her, almost sarcastically and making his boyfriend unwillingly blush slightly when he nuzzled his cheek. "It's kinda flattering actually."  
  
Seto smirked in triumph.  
  
Suddenly, a speeding jeep that was going right passed them on the road screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, making any near passer-by abruptly stop to look at what had made such a noise. The thing to be thankful for was that there were no cars directly behind it, so no accidents were caused.  
  
Seto, Mokuba, Shizuka, and Katsuya were all fairly shocked to see a scowling Yami and Bakura hop out of the jeep first before Yugi, Ryou, Honda and Tea. All except the hikari's were looking rather pissed off, the small lights looked more worried than angered.  
  
Seto scowled at them, tightening his hold around Jou's legs as he did. No fucking way were they going to take him again!  
  
Yami looked over at Bakura at his side, and nodded to him with the start of their plan and inconspicuously signaled Tea to come forward, holding Jou's stuffed puppy in plain sight for him to see.   
  
The blonde gave a light gasp at the sight of it, unaffected by everyone else as he was only seeing the animal in the girls hands. He'd already made his mind up about them, and he was serious when he told his fiancé that he would give them up if they were to force him by not accepting his relationship. And he was ready to enforce what he'd said, but he was still hoping that they wouldn't make him do that.  
  
Seto was a little stunned at the sight of the animal in the girls hands. He'd forgotten that his blonde had given it to the girl in his anger, and had to remind himself that he only did it when he thought that he didn't love him to keep his fluttering heart from getting the better of him. He had his Katsu-Koi back with him, and that was all he cared about.  
  
"I fixed it for you, Jou." The girl said, holding it out so he could have a better look. "Just like you asked me to." She said, and Seto's eyes widened in the shock of what he just heard. He was only trying to get her to fix it?  
  
He could slowly feel Katsuya sliding off of his back before landing on his feet behind him, but the blonde still didn't go near them as he clutched onto Kaiba's hand. "Really?" He asked hopefully.  
  
At that, Tea nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes really. See?" She said, turning it around on several angles for him to see all the closed up holes and rips. It was puffy again, suggesting that new cotton had been added, and the broken glass eyes had been replaced and the fabric cleaned of any cigarette ash as well.  
  
Jou grinned shyly, but he was still a little nervous about approaching them. That and Seto wouldn't loosen his grip on his hand enough to let him either way. "Um... Thanks, Tea." He said, putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"No problem! What are friends for?" She asked, still waiting for him to come over and take it.  
  
Mokuba frowned, as well as Shizuka who was standing next to him. They didn't like the strange air that they were picking up here at all. Why was Tea acting so friendly when the others all looked so indecisive? Something was wrong.  
  
Seto looked down at his puppy, not seeing the angered scowl on Yami's face as he glared at their held hands. He remembered quite clearly about what Honda had said of Kaiba raping Jou and making him think it was love, and so he didn't really like what he was seeing.  
  
"You gave her the puppy to be fixed?" Seto asked him quietly, feeling so stupid for ever thinking that his lover would throw the treasured animal away.  
  
"Ya." Katsuya replied just as quietly, not really wanting to get into the fact that his father had done it.  
  
"Why? Well... I know why, but... what I mean is, what happened to it to make you need to fix it?" The brunet asked, trying to calm his slightly shaking voice.  
  
Katsuya sighed. Damn, he was gonna have to tell him. "My dad ripped it up and threw it in the trash. So I had to give it to Tea so she could fix it in her sewing class." He explained, not making any eye contact with him. He didn't want to bother Seto on more tales of his father like that. So he was really hoping that not too much of a big deal was going to be made.  
  
Seto sighed in slight self hatred before leaning in to caress his soft cheek and whisper to him, not wanting anyone else to hear the emotion he was about to reveal. "I'm so sorry, puppy." He whispered, his eyes showing how deeply regretful he felt over the whole situation.  
  
Katsuya shot his head up at him. "Um... Sorry for what?" He whispered back.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip tightly before letting go and responding. "That was why I yelled at you back at school." He explained pitifully, and Katsuya made a small silent "oh" with his mouth. He'd forgotten all about that actually.   
  
Seto felt so fucking stupid. Because of something he'd misunderstood his puppy tried to kill himself. The very thought made his heart ache at what he almost robbed the world of with his thoughtless actions. And this was back when Jou thought that he didn't love him, making him all the more fragile when it came to his emotions. And yet, he was still trying to have the puppy fixed, even though he didn't know how much the giver of that gift still loved and wanted him.  
  
So when Katsuya smiled up at him before pecking his lips and saying "Don't worry about it, baby. I'm fine now." He couldn't have been more grateful.  
  
Yami on the other hand was furious. He didn't like what he was seeing at all, and neither did Honda. Bakura was only waiting to get his chance at killing the CEO while Tea stood there nervously. Yugi and Ryou on the other hand were looking at this in a different light. How could they really not love each other after the silent display of affection that they had just seen? Could they really be mistaken and Kaiba really does hold feelings for Jou? Where they the ones in the wrong here?   
  
Somewhere, deep down inside, Yugi really hoped so. They both just looked so... right together, all of a sudden.  
  
"The point is, Jou," Yami started back up heatedly, getting their attention. "That we realized we were wrong, and we wanted to apologize." He finished softly.  
  
Katsuya beamed at what he said. "Really?" He asked.   
  
Yami nodded his head simply, and then Tea spoke up, still smiling brightly. "Aren't you going to take your puppy, Jou?" She asked, holding it out almost teasingly for him to see.  
  
He smiled back at her before letting go of Seto's hand and trotting over. "Thanks a lot, Tea." He said gratefully as he reached a hand out to take it.  
  
Bakura sneered evilly. The blonde just had to get a little closer and he could kill the CEO!  
  
When Katsuya had the soft puppy in his hands, Honda was quick to jump out at him and grab onto his arms tightly, startling him as he pulled him away.  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he watched Jou cry out in protest. What the fuck were they doing?!? They just said that they accepted them!  
  
"Honda, what the hell are you doing?!?"  
  
"Yami, do it now!" He shouted at the pharaoh.  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened in fear as he watched Yami power up and point his palm at Seto. He was going to send him to the Shadow Realm! "No! Seto!" He cried out, struggling for all he was worth to get out of Honda's tight grip. But no matter how much he twisted and turned, the tall brunet wouldn't let him go.  
  
"This is for your own good, Jou!" Honda yelled down at him. Just because Otogi confessed to what had happened at his estate with Jou did not excuse Kaiba for what he did to the blonde at all!  
  
"No!" He cried out desperately. Why were they doing this?  
  
Kaiba tried to move out of the way of the blast that he knew was being made especially for him, but found that he couldn't move a bone in his body. That stupid pharaoh wouldn't let him move! Now what the hell was he going to do?  
  
"Onichan! Move out of he way!" Mokuba yelled out desperately, pulling at his legs to try and get him to run. Shizuka just stood there frozen in frightful shock. Why were they doing this?  
  
"I... c-can't." Was all he could say to him for a response.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but he was warned." Yami said as he finished powering up. He needed to power up this time so that he could send him there permanently, with no way of getting back even with his own magic. Yugi only thought that he was sending him there for a week or so as punishment, but what the CEO was doing to Jou was completely unforgivable! He wouldn't allow him to come back ever for this! But before he had the chance to blast Kaiba into the Shadow Realm, Bakura lifted his shirt and pulled out his dagger before swiftly throwing it right between the CEO's eyes.  
  
Jou was mortified when he saw the long blade, and he felt his knees go weak as his whole body paled in horror as he watched the tomb robber throw it at his Koi. Sending out a scream of pure terror for him as he watched the dagger fly at his face. _"SETO!!!"  
_  
It was strange. Seto barely felt a thing aside from a sharp thunk on the forehead that merely dazed him, and the last thing he could feel before all hell broke loose was the warm trickle of his own blood streaming in between his eyes and down his face...   
  
_"ONICHAN!!!!"  
_  
To Be Continued............................  
  
A.N: Okay... ya sorry for the other cliffhanger, there should only be about two or three more chapters after this before the story ends. Also, I'm going to be annoying and request five reviews before starting up the next chapter again (smiles)  
  
And now to my responses from reviewers. (Big Smiles)  
  
CyberDrac: Heh, not much of a great installment, but here it is.  
  
Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu: (Grins) Wow thank you very much, that's exactly what i was hoping to do!  
  
anaraz: glad you liked what i did with Shizuka!  
  
Chibified Raven: He said yes!  
  
Shadowy Fluffball: I continued!  
  
Sesshoumaru is my fluffy: Glad you liked it, i like them together too  
  
Shadow-demon18b: Thanks for the compliment (grins)  
  
Belletiger: Thanks, i thought that part was good too   
  
pisces071: Ya, i meant to make Shizuka that way, because lets face it when it comes to family you can normally get pretty aggresive over things like that.  
  
HikariChang: (Grins) I love making people suffer with cliffies, as you have just seen in this chapter, Sorry!  
  
youko-moon: Sorry, but it was Seto who proposed, not Jou  
  
BarbedWire23: Well, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm glad you like my fics   
  
Death comes to those who wait: Heh, sorry about that, the story won't be over until another two or three chapters pass  
  
Repmet: Heh, glad you liked it, and sorry that my updates have been a little slow, but I've just been working, school other fics and such, sorry.  
  
janet: Heh, i like the idea of Jou taking Seto's name, but your right that is a good idea too. And YES! I love feedback!(Big Smile)  
  
Reppu: Damn man, sorry about that. Doesn't it suck when ff.net does that? I hope you had back ups of all your fics  
  
Liviania: Thank you --  
  
DrasNocturne: Heh, (blushes) thank you very much! :D I love hearing about how much people enjoyed my stories ;D It makes me know that they don't suck.  
  
Kaira Hesoka: Yup! Seto proposed!  
  
Bi Panda: Glad i got the name right, and thanks for understanding, I'm glad you have a better idea of how it goes now, and while i do know the routine, i've never had to use it all that much, which i supposed i can be thankful for, though my routine was a little different from yours, but yes i understand. And i don't pity you either if thats what your worried about, and i guess it would be cool to talk once in a while if you like too :)  
  
Macbeth's Mistress: He said yes at least... (nervous laughter) hehe  
  
SaturnSerenity4ever: Thank you :)  
  
Rosepedal711: heh, an update for you!  
  
tamachan444: heh, it would be nice if i were to let them get married, wouldn't it?  
  
Kunou: Yup, kaiba asked him to marry him :)  
  
Dragonair Sage: Hope you liked the update  
  
Hummi: ahh, don't feel ashamed, i should feel ashamed after what i just wrote X! anyway, mokuba as the flower girl? Hmmm...  
  
Chibi Smiles: Hey Jackie!!!! Hows it hangin? wow you went to florida? Kick ass, that must've been cool. I'm your hero? Shweeeeeet! heh, and sorry for this little cliffhanger , but i just had to do it!  
  
Kiawna (CookeLegolasNutcanucks.com): AHA! I'm not afraid of you! (hides behind a shield) try killing me now! (ahem, please don't! Cowers)  
  
Angel-Belle: Ya that's true, poor kaiba  
  
Ozark the MoonHead II: At least she supported them at the end of the chapter  
  
Setosgal: Heh, don't hate the fic for this one please!  
  
ChibiSerenity3: Thank you! :)  
  
s/j forever: Glad you liked the chapter  
  
AnimatedLady: Ya, I'm probably going to do something with Honda and Otogi, and I'm glad you think the names were cute :)  
  
Also, someone told me that i was spelling Brunet wrong, and that it should be Brunette or someting, but a lot of the words i supposedly mispell can be done both ways, just like color and colour! :)  
  
Bye now, and please don't kill me! 


	25. A Mind Of My Own

**An Innocent Joke?**

_Chapter 25: A Mind Of My Own_  
  
_**By: Freewater**_  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little circles oooooo Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.'  
  
_ oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_  
  
Katsuya was completely speechless. Feeling his heart pound in horror beneath his chest as he started to tremble in fear, on the verge of tears with what he just saw while Honda still had a death grip on his arms, preventing him from moving. Was it really real? Did that actually just happen? Is he okay? And when the hell did Otogi get here?!?  
  
"S-Seto?" He choked out, feeling the hot tears in the brim of his eyes spill over his face when he did. He only cried harder when the CEO didn't answer him. Everyone else was quiet as well. No one spoke a word or moved an inch. The shock was too deep for there to be anything to say.  
  
Seto couldn't answer him.   
  
He was too stunned to. His breathing was shaky at best as be breathed against the ruined black leather of the briefcase that was directly in front of his face, making the heat of his breath come back at him and create a cold dew on his cheeks that only the hot trickling blood could cut through.  
  
Otogi, both slowly, gently and shakily, removed the brief case that he had stolen from Shizuka and thrown in Kaiba's face to act as a shield, to see what his condition was. He didn't know if the CEO was alive or not considering the blade that was thrown at him was quite long. Also, the fact that he was frozen solid on the spot didn't help too much either. The dagger could have gone right through his skull and he wouldn't have dropped.  
  
When the briefcase was only partially removed, and he saw the trickle of blood dripping down his chin, he thought for sure that he was dead. And the girl and young boy beside him both held still in silent prayer, giving out a choked sob each. But at the shaky intake of breath that Kaiba had taken in, the proof being the large rise and fall of his chest, the three all let out a huge sigh of relief before the black haired boy completely removed the case from his face.  
  
Kaiba was still frozen on the spot and unable to move, but from what little he could see of the briefcase through the blood on his face, he was able to put together what had just happened.  
  
That fucking, tomb raiding albino attacked him!! And the little bitch used Katsuya's puppy to lure him over so that the freak he called his friend could grab him!! 'Goddamn fuckers! I swear when I'm released they'll pay dearly for this!!' He thought to himself furiously. The blood on his face making his vicious sneer all the more effective and causing the hikaris to cringe.  
  
He then looked at who had saved him, and was more than a little shocked to see Otogi! His eyes widened in nothing less than shock. Had hell frozen over without him knowing it? He then looked at the briefcase he held in his hands, and saw that a small part of the blade had cut through the leather and his laptop within. Just a tiny little tip, but still enough to give him a small slash in the bridge of his nose between his eyes and make him bleed. The briefcase must've smacked his face with the force of the dagger.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Otogi had saved his life!  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried out in joy as he wrapped his arms around his waist, crying in relief that he wasn't dead and not caring that he couldn't hug him back. As long as he was okay.  
  
It was at this point where Yami snapped out of the little stunned trance he was in before whipping his angered eyes at there the dumbfounded Bakura stood. "Bakura you fool! You're not supposed to try and kill him!! What the hell is your problem?!?" He roared in anger.  
  
The tomb raider sneered back at him. "You said I could kill him you stupid pharaoh! Or have you forgotten that?" He demanded in a rage. He didn't like being blamed for things that weren't totally his fault.  
  
Yugi gasped. "Y-Yami, is that true?" He asked in shock, his big eyes watering slightly.  
  
Yami stuttered a little under the innocent gaze of his light. It was true he did say that, but it was only meant to be a threat when they took Jou home the last time to scare the CEO away. Not something meant to be carried out! "Y-Yugi, I did say that, but it wasn't--"  
  
"AAARGH!!!!" Yami didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was quickly tackled to the ground once Katsuya managed to rip himself from Honda's grip to attack him. He was so full of rage right now that he was seeing red. They tried to kill Seto! They tried to kill Seto!!! How could they do that!?!   
  
Honda rushed to try and get Jou off of him before he could hurt the pharaoh too much, but just as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him off, a strong fist painfully met with his left eye as stars clouded his vision and he rapidly went crashing to the rough cement sidewalk.  
  
None of them had noticed that when Katsuya attacked Yami, his concentration was lost and Seto was a free man again. And the first thing he did was charge at Honda for even daring to touch his puppy!  
  
Honda tried to get back to his feet, but Seto simply kicked him back down. "If you even fucking try it, I'll rip your goddamn head off!" He sneered savagely, freezing the other brunet from moving. Afraid that the CEO would actually carry out his threat.  
  
Otogi got a worried look in his eyes when he saw that, but decided it was best not to interfere with the other CEO's revenge. He only saved him for Katsuya's sake because he wanted to be forgiven so badly for what he tried to do, and he didn't want to ruin that by messing with things any further.  
  
Yugi didn't move as he watched Yami try to grab at Jou's hands to stop him from punching him. In all honesty he didn't know whether or not he should be helping him for what just happened. Bakura was getting his own punishment right now as Ryou was currently yelling at him for his foolishness and banning from sex for the next month and a half.  
  
Finally when Jou noticed Seto standing there, smirking at him through the blood on his face for attacking Yami like that, the blonde jumped to his feet with tears in his eyes as he tightly wrapped his arms around him. The tough image of himself when he was punching Yami disappearing as he cried out his relief in his shirt.  
  
He could vaguely hear Seto making shushing sounds as he held him, backing away from the group of kids little by little and not seeing the sneer he was sending them, but right now he was just glad that he was alive. He'd have to thank Otogi for what he did when he calmed down enough.  
  
Mokuba ran up to his brother and wrapped his arms around his leg when he got close enough, trying to get his own sobs of mixed joy and fear under control.  
  
"I-I can't b-believe you're okay!" Katsuya cried into his shirt, ruining it with his tears. But Kaiba didn't care, he'd simply buy another one later.   
  
The blonde's shoulders were shaking as he lifted his face to get a look at him.  
  
He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the blood still gushing from the small wound in between his eyes. He'd forgotten that he was bleeding like that. Seto barely noticed it though as he held him.   
  
"Oh my God!" The blonde cried out, letting go of the brunet to quickly pull off his white T-shirt.  
  
"Puppy, I'm fine--"  
  
"No you're not!" The blonde countered quickly, folding the cotton shirt enough to gently place it between his eyes in hopes of stopping the flow of blood.  
  
Kaiba would never admit this to anyone, but he actually liked how his blonde was worrying over him like this. Pressing his naked chest against him as he dabbed his forehead with his T-shirt, completely ignoring the fact that he was ruining it with the blood. And he secretly wondered what other kind of things he could get him to do for him when they got back home because of his injury. He smirked. Decisions, decisions.  
  
Jou then snapped his head at where Yami was getting to his feet, not taking his hands off of Seto. "What da fuck is your problem, Yami!?!" He screamed at him in a rage. "You and Bakura almost killed him!! How could you do that?!?" He demanded in a rage, his eyes blazing with an anger that none of them had ever seen before now.  
  
Kaiba knew that it was a bad time, but he couldn't help but think how sexy he looked with that pissed off look in his eyes as he snaked an arm around his waist possessively. Perhaps he should get hurt more often?  
  
Yugi winced, feeling somewhat responsible for all of this as he helped his Yami to his feet. The pharaoh had managed to block most of the hits coming at him, so he didn't look too bad, more stunned than anything.  
  
"Jou, how could you defend him after all he's done to y--"  
  
"Fuck you and fuck what you think!!" He roared at him. "He didn't do anything to me but keep me safe!! He loves me and I love him! How could you be stupid enough ta not get that through your thick head!?!" He demanded, his rage not diminishing in the least.  
  
Both Yami and Honda narrowed their eyes at him. "He does not love you! He's only tricking you!" Yami yelled back, trying to get him to see reason. "How could you not see that?!"  
  
Katsuya snarled, clenching his fists and not realizing the pressure he was adding to Seto's face and shoulder as he held both him and the cloth in place, making the CEO unwillingly cringe a bit.  
  
"He's not tricking me, goddamn it! I've got a mind of my own! I can tell that he loves me! And I don't need you around trying to protect me! When the hell are you going to see that?!"   
  
"AHHH!! KATSUYA!!" Seto cried out in both pain and annoyance, unable to keep it in as his koi unknowingly put all that pressure on his wound, startling both the blonde and his little brother still clutching onto his leg.  
  
Jou whipped his head back at him as Seto raised his own to put on his cut. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry baby!" He cried out, blushing at his stupidity as he lightened his grip on him to get a look at the damage. He couldn't help but wince at the sight of the gash in between his eyes that would definitely be needing stitches.  
  
"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.  
  
"It didn't until just a second ago." Kaiba replied sarcastically. At least most of the blood had been absorbed into Katsuya's T-shirt, so now he could see him without much of a problem.  
  
At the sad puppy dog look that Jou gave him, he couldn't help but place a hand behind his head and bring his face forward for a soft kiss. Banishing any thoughts the blonde may have as to whether or not he was mad at him. Did he not know how fucking cute he was whenever he did that little thing with his eyes?  
  
Otogi looked at the both of them while they kissed sadly, while the others just looked on in disbelief. It was hard to take in whether or not it was real. Kaiba showing emotion in public, that is. But for Otogi, it was because he knew that he had lost. Katsuya was Kaiba's not his, and evidently that was the way it was going to stay.  
  
"Yami," Yugi started. "Maybe Jou really does know what he's doing with this. I mean Kaiba does look like he cares for him." He finished, looking back up as the two held each other.  
  
Tea decided to speak up at this point. "Ya they do, don't they?" She asked, picking up the puppy from off the ground where Jou had dropped it earlier, but deciding against going near him for the moment. While the two had stopped kissing and were now holding each other warmly, that didn't didn't stop Kaiba from sending them all his most fiercest of sneers over the blonde's shoulder. A warning to not come near them that she wasn't about to ignore.  
  
Katsuya buried his face in Seto's chest again, trying to hold back his silent tears. It was so unfair, why couldn't they just understand? He wasn't stupid, and Seto wasn't brainwashing him. Didn't they trust him enough to know that he understood his own feelings? Christ they were getting married! He knew he loved Seto enough to marry him!  
  
He sighed into his shirt, feeling the CEO resting his chin into his hair, forgetting all about the group of people responsible for almost killing him. He said he'd choose if he had to, and he meant it.   
  
He raised his head from Kaiba's shirt to get a look at his _friends_. "I don't want any of you to come near me ever again." He snarled out nastily, a part of him enjoying the startled looks they all gave. Hell even Seto, Mokuba, Otogi and Shizuka looked stunned.   
  
Jou reached a hand out to where Tea still stood. "Give me my dog, Tea." He sneered.   
  
She was still a little too fearful for her life to go anywhere near them, so she just lightly tossed it at him where he caught it easily in his outstretched hand.  
  
Seto smirked down at him approvingly. He didn't know if Katsuya could actually go through with it and dump his friends, just for him, and so this gesture really touched him in a way. 'My puppy knows he's mine.' He thought to himself proudly.  
  
"Jou you can't do this!" Honda roared. "This is exactly what that prick wants you to do! You're just playing right into his sick game!"  
  
"Would he have proposed to me if this was just a game!?!" The blonde roared back angrily. And once again, everyone was stunned.  
  
Yugi actually looked happy for him to his surprise though. "You're getting married, Jou?" He asked.  
  
Kaiba put his arms around his waist possessively when the puppy responded. "Ya, Yug, I am. So you can just shove it, Honda!" He shouted when he turned his head back to his former friend, making him wince.  
  
They were getting married?! How could _that_ have happened?! Could they really be the ones in the wrong? ............... They must be. Because they were actually getting married. And from the looks of where Shizuka and Mokuba were standing, they were supporting their big brothers on this one hundred percent. They would never let Jou get hurt, so Kaiba must hold feelings for him.  
  
Yami lowered his head, unable to believe what had almost happened because of their mistake. Damn Bakura! At least he was getting his punishment through his hikari, but he knew that Yugi would probably have a similar punishment in mind for him when they got home.  
  
Seto looked down at his puppy's soft blonde hair before running a hand through it and putting his spare hand on Mokuba's shoulder. The boy was so afraid of letting him go.  
  
"Let's go home." He told them, watching in approval as their faces lit up.  
  
"Is Shizu-chan coming with us?" Mokuba asked as they turned their backs on the group, as if they were never even there at all.  
  
Kaiba blinked, turning his eyes towards her. "Are you coming?" He asked.  
  
The girl smiled brightly. "I've still got another day or so to visit my onisan, so ya, I'll go." She replied, and Katsuya beamed, glad that she was coming.  
  
When they were about to walk passed Otogi though, the blonde stopped. Looking at the boy who had his eyes cast down at his feet.  
  
"Otogi?" He asked, getting his attention. And Seto quirked an eye at him, wondering what he was doing.  
  
The dice master looked up at him sadly. "Ya?" He asked pitifully.  
  
Katsuya then dropped Seto's hand to pull the black haired teen in for a very relieved and tight hug, startling him with the act and not knowing what to really do.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you big time for what you did." He almost choked out. He would never forget this, not ever!  
  
Otogi, somewhat reluctantly, hugged him back. Making eye contact with Kaiba so that he knew it was okay to do so first. "Just forgive me and we'll call it even?" It was more of a request then anything.  
  
Katsuya beamed, letting him go. He deserved forgiveness for saving his lover's life in his opinion, so why not give it to him? "Sure, no prob." He said, turning back to take Seto's hand again as they headed off. "I'll see ya around!" He called back with a wave. "But right now I got to get Seto to a doctor!"  
  
"I don't need a doctor!" Was the immediate response from his somewhat miffed boyfriend. What did Katsuya take him for? A weakling!?!  
  
"Seto, don't be so damn dumb! Ya got a gash in your forehead! Ya need a doctor!"  
  
"It's fine!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
Otogi let out a sigh of relief as he watched them go, arguing over Kaiba's stubborn nature. He was glad that his actions were being taken off of his chest and that he was being forgiven. He felt a great weight lift off his shoulders when the blonde did that, and couldn't have been more grateful.  
  
"You're getting stitches!"  
  
"I don't need stitches!"  
  
**_To Be Continued....................................  
_**  
A.N: I'll request the usual five reviews before starting the next chapter please.  
  
And Sorry that this chapter kind of sucks, but it was the only thing I could think of that would save Seto and Get Otogi back into everyone's good books :) But c'mon! did you all seriously think that i would kill my babycakes like that?! o.O that would be too mean! I just love torturing you all!! XD (ducks awa from object thrown at her) Besides, i got too many death threats and offers for cookies to kill him anyway :)  
  
Also, sorry but i don't really have the time to put in the thank you section today, so here is one big THANK YOU!!!! To all who reviewed me anyway (happy grin) Sorry but there were just too many to do and my bro is bugging me to get on the computer But i will answer a few reviews here  
  
The first is to Morghann, i'd just like to brag at this point that I am just _**that**_ good at making people think one thing (death obviously, remember Jou and the gun?) and then do another! XD Sorry but i just feel like bragging at this point!!!  
  
Bi Panda: I don't think your a stalker   
  
Yami Lava: Thank you that means a lot that you think that about my little ficcy XD

Bye for now, only one more chapter to go.


	26. School Again

_**An Innocent Joke? Chapter 26: School Again  
**_  
_By: Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little circles oooooo Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.'  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Four and a half whole weeks had passed since that stressful day on the street, and Seto was still having trouble with the idea of letting his puppy haired lover out of his sight for more than three seconds at a time. Fearful that his friends still wanted to separate them despite their constant apologies and vows not to.  
  
He trusted them as far as he could throw them, and he still hated them for trying to break him up from his lover like that. That and he still held a grudge against Bakura for trying to kill him as well. The stupid tomb robber.  
  
Looking out of the corner of his eyes at him, he couldn't help but smirk sadistically at the sight of him, still stubbornly begging his hikari to have sex with him once they had a moment alone and grumbling when he got the cold shoulder. Evidently his punishment was still in effect, and this amused him a great deal.  
  
The hikaris were small, and therefore he could throw them pretty far if he decided to get violent, so he started to trust them little by little on Jou's insistence. Evidently Katsuya found the need to speak to Yugi and Ryou again. Mainly since they were good friends to begin with, but he would also try to explain to him about how he could tell that they were being sincere enough to be trusted.  
  
Slowly but surely, Seto started to trust him as well. Even Otogi had his trust again, but only for saving his life.  
  
He took another glance out of the corner of his eye to see where the other CEO sat, his head down as he wrote out his assignment with a free hand.   
  
Otogi had joined this school to be close to Honda shortly after they had gotten together, and while things were obviously going slow between the two, their attraction to each other was always plain to see for anyone who had eyes.  
  
Even now, Otogi and Honda were holding hands while they worked. Their seats were beside each other, and with the raven haired teen being left handed and the other brunet being right handed, it was easy to get their work done and still let each other know how they felt with an occasional brush of the thumb.  
  
Things had gotten a little quiet with Otogi for obvious reasons, but whenever they did end up meeting by accident in town or a store, they tried to keep things as casual as possible. The black haired boy even being good enough to congratulate and offer them an early wedding gift.  
  
Katsuya, easily pleased as usual, simply handed the wrapped box back to him and told him to give it to them on their actual wedding day before putting a friendly arm around his shoulder and asking how things with Honda were going. Starting up a nice conversation between the two, even though he refused to tell them which one was the "Girl" of the relationship.   
  
Kaiba frowned, trying to refrain from pouting at the sight of their squeezing hands. He and Katsuya weren't so lucky to be able to do that since they were separated by another student sitting between them. And they were both right handed, so even if they were sitting next to each other they wouldn't be able to show that kind of small and inconspicuous affection in class towards each other.  
  
Stealing a glance at where the blonde was sitting, he was actually surprised to see him paying attention! Kaiba's mouth hung open at the sight of him, practically on the edge of his seat as he watched the teacher write down her notes on the black board. The strange thing was, he wasn't copying them.  
  
Seto quirked an eyebrow at him. 'What the hell is he doing?' He thought to himself curiously, watching as an excited gleam came into the honey eyes he loved so much.  
  
He looked back up at the teacher, seeing her stall her writing as she put a hand on her stomach, and Katsuya's gaze only became more eager.  
  
The teacher suddenly stopped writing in mid sentence and whipped around at them all, a nervous look on her face. "Uh, class just do your questions quietly and I'll be right back." She said quickly before speed walking out the door, leaving them all there looking around in confusion.  
  
What just happened?  
  
_"YES!!"  
_  
Kaiba whipped his head back at his puppy at the victorious cry he gave out just in time to see him hop out of his seat before jumping over the other student's desk and right into his lap. Ignoring the annoyed yell of protest that other kid gave at having a shoe print on his work.  
  
The blonde eagerly wrapped his arms around his lovers neck, a giant smile plastered on his face as he brought the CEO's face forward for an excited and somewhat sloppy kiss.  
  
Seto decided not to protest this, despite his surprise at the act as he snaked his arms around his pup's slim waist to hold him in place. Having a make out session in the middle of class was hardly the romantic thing to do, so he wasn't too worried about showing any weakness in public or seeming too soft.  
  
A few of his fangirls gave Katsuya some real foul looking sneers for kissing the object of their affections. But somehow, even with his eyes closed, the blonde knew about the looks they were sending him. Used to getting them from any gold digging girl or guy who had Seto on their wish list and was currently angered that he was now taken. The blonde simply raised his hand and flipped them all off, not taking any energy away from the kiss he was in the middle of.  
  
They simply gave off looks of outrage before gossiping amongst themselves about his nerve. He ignored them.  
  
Seto could faintly hear Bakura give an annoyed and mumbled "I see Kaiba's getting some." and he couldn't help but snicker through the now even and passionate kiss. Evidently seeing him shove his tongue in his puppy's throat was making him jealous that his bedmate still wasn't letting him into his bed. What followed, from what he could hear, was more begging on Bakura's part to try and get Ryou to sleep with him.  
  
So far he had yet to see Yami beg for it from Yugi, and from what Jou had told him he knew that the spirit of the puzzle was getting the same punishment as the spirit of the ring. So the pharaoh either had a very good control of his libido, or was an expert at hiding his suffering from the rest of the world.  
  
Kaiba seriously hoped that it was the latter. He didn't need to see that stupid pharaoh's suffering. Just knowing that he _was_ suffering was good enough for him.  
  
Despite the obvious fact that he was enjoying himself, Seto decided to pull away. Needing to know how his puppy was clever enough to get the teacher to leave the room so suddenly so they could have their moment.  
  
"How did you do that, puppy?" He asked, a little more breathless than he thought he'd be.  
  
The blonde blinked, practically in a trance from the heated kiss. "Do what?" He asked, equally lost in breath.  
  
Kaiba reached a hand up to play with the soft blonde hair, twiddling it between his fingers. "Get rid of the teacher." He finished.  
  
The blonde grinned at him broadly. "I stuck liquid Ex-Lax in her soup at lunch when she wasn't looking." He explained, glowing under the stunned looks he received from the whole class.  
  
Seto blinked at him, dropping the hair he was playing with before bursting out laughing. Unable to fully believe that the blonde would do something like that, yet at the same time finding it sexy that he could still be a bit of a badass. Evidently his puppy still had a mischievous side to him. He made a mental note to watch out for that and maybe even try it on Mokuba when the kid misbehaved.   
  
'Hn. Maybe I can even use it to get him to be the flower girl!' He thought in amusement, laughing harder at the funny idea of his brother in a frilly pink dress.  
  
Yugi was more stunned than anything. "Jou, you didn't!" He exclaimed in shock.  
  
The blonde simply nodded his head at him, still glowing under the treatment when the rest of the class roared out in laughter, much the same way Seto did.  
  
"How long will she be gone for?" Otogi asked.  
  
Katsuya rolled his eyes up in actual thought. "Um... the rest of the day I think. I'm not too sure how much I put in, but it was a lot." He explained.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened nicely when he heard that. "C'mon, aibou! That stupid tutor will be gone for the rest of the day! Can't we just go into the bathroom and fuck already?" He whined pitifully, and for a split second, Seto actually felt sorry for him. Wondering about the pain he must be going through and knowing that there was NO way he'd be able to survive if Jou were to cut him off like that.  
  
Ryou made a sigh of annoyance before slamming his book shut. "Alright! Fine! If you'll just quit bugging me about it!" He cried out angrily. He didn't like going a whole month without sex either, and to be the one to have to deal with all the whining was simply excruciating.  
  
"Finally!!" Bakura cried out, jumping from his seat before grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him out the door. The two of the vanishing from sight to go to God-only-knows-where to have sex.  
  
Yami watched them leave, sighing at Bakura's good luck as he turned his head slightly to get a look at where Yugi was sitting behind him. "Aibou..."  
  
"Don't even think it, Yami." He said without looking up from his work. "You still have another three days before we're done." Was the almost cruel response.  
  
Yami sighed, leaning back in his chair with a fold of his arms. Damned boy could go forever without needing any! How he did it was beyond him!  
  
Jou shook his head at them all fondly. They really were nuts sometimes. Tea was in another class right now, so no one was worried about getting any friendship speeches from her over the whole "I'm not letting my boyfriend have sex tonight" thing.  
  
The blonde turned his head back to see Seto's smirking face, and he couldn't help the fact that his eyes trailed up to the spot where he'd had his stitches. He traced a gentle finger over the pink line in between his nose, sighing at the sight.   
  
The doctor who did the stitching was great with his work, and while they had only been removed recently, the scar was already starting to fade, and would soon be virtually unseeable unless someone were to be leaning into his face and squinting.  
  
Katsuya vowed to kill anyone he caught trying to do that.  
  
Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the unnecessary worry being bestowed upon him, before taking the blonde's hand and removing it from where it was caressing his face, kissing the ring on his finger before bringing his face down for another soft kiss.  
  
Their rings were now finished, so they could always wear them even before marriage. Their symbols of love for each other.  
  
They both sighed into the kiss, forgetting that there were other people in the room as they got into a more comfortable position and Katsuya let his mouth be invaded by Seto's warm and wet tongue. Loving the feel of his as he lightly sucked on it, making the CEO moan.  
  
They'd have to ditch the rest of the day to go home if they kept on going at this pace. It was just getting too hot for comfort.  
  
Seto ran his hands under Katsuya's school shirt to the bare of his back, holding him close to prevent him from moving. Making the blonde shiver at the feeling of his hands on his flash and clutch at him tighter in delight.  
  
They were so into each other that the world could have came to an end at that very moment and they wouldn't have noticed. Seto never thought in a million years that he could find someone like his puppy to make him this happy. Ever. It was so much like a dream that it took a few days of self coaxing to make himself believe otherwise.   
  
Katsuya was here with him. To stay.  
  
What was only meant to be a simple prank, meant to only drive them even further into their hate and anger towards each other, was the very thing that brought them together in the household and strengthened what the CEO had hoped to desperately destroy.  
  
Their love.   
  
And even when many years had passed, after they had adopted their children, fought over petty things and the passionate hours in the bedroom had slowly dwindled with age, they could still laugh at each other's small faults and playful teasings, make each other moan in sheer ecstacy when together in bed, and always remember what it was that did do the impossible and bring them together.  
  
An innocent joke.  
  
**_The End  
_**  
**A.N:** First of all, sorry for any bad spelling if any, i didn't get a chance to properly proof read this, and i might do a honey moon night epilogue, but obviously won't be able to post it here, instead maybe on adultfiction.net or nfiction.com, I'm not sure if it will even get done, but maybe. Also, due to the fact that college is coming up and time is running out to finish the fics i'm already working to make money, I won't be trying to write another Seto/Jou fic until at least some of my other fics get completed Sorry but it has to be done.  
  
And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I can't believe that after reposting this I still got over 200 reviews, damn I feel like crying, I got so many compliments and words of encouragement and praise that my ego went up several points!   
  
Also, i was looking through my chapters, and was a little surprised to find almost 190 were written into this fic, that's a whole book!!  
  
Pyro-Panda: Sorry but it has to end sooner or later  
  
Kaira Hesoka: Glad you like it (grins)  
  
anaraz: I'd never leave Jou friendless ;)  
  
SaturnSerenity4ever: Sorry but i love to scare! XD  
  
Chibified Raven: Gah! Can't breathe! Thanks!  
  
Reppu: Ya, Yugi is too innocent isn't he? and thanks for looking over my ficcy for spelling, and your quite welcome for the preview :)  
  
cool (mangafan6yahoo.com): Hope the update was quick enough  
  
ChibiSmiles: Sorry, but it had to end sooner or later, and the next S/J fic won't be for a while sadly, i need to finish the many fics already started and focus on getting more money for school, but thanks for staying with this story :) sppreciate it!  
  
kazumigirl: Thank you! And try not to get into too much trouble with your mom! lol  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Hope this chapter was good  
  
Tryster:Glad you liked it :)  
  
HikariChang: I'd never actually let Seto die! unless it was a oneshot fic!  
  
quantuminferno:I don't think many people did :)  
  
Setosgal: I hate them too  
  
Bi Panda: I'll try to get around to it when i have the time  
  
Remy2004: Thanks!  
  
Liviania: Sorry i guess i forgot about him  
  
pisces071: Otogi now has someone!  
  
angelic92: Thank you :)  
  
Marley (MarBar4hotmail.com): Thank you!   
  
the Ghost of Jounochi: Sorry about that, i guess it happened to a lot of people after the fic got deleted  
  
Rosepedal711: Thank you  
  
Mortal-Immortal: Wow really? Thanks a lot! :D  
  
BarbedWire23: Nah he won't be evil  
  
CyberDrac: Don't kill me!  
  
Angel-Belle: They'll be friends again son't worry :)  
  
youko-moon: I like stubborn seto!  
  
naaztaisen: Heh, no more scares! lol  
  
YamiLava: Thank you :) I kinda thought it was a lame way to get out of it though, but with nothing else to go on, whadda gonna do?  
  
Huumi: Ah, don't think i will, but seto did get his stitches!  
  
Neko-Bakura: Um, there won't be a sequal to this fic, but i might do an epilogue  
  
YamiKat: Sorry about the no wedding thing, and i really don't have time to e-mail people, you should just stick me on your author alert list  
  
Kat of Oz: Thank you!  
  
ChibiSerenity3: Well ya, i know that, but you gotta think, friends or not, would you easily forgive someone who tried to kill someone you loved?  
  
Kiawna (CookeLegolasNutcanucks.com): Heh, your welcome :)  
  
Kunou: Ya bakura is bad  
  
Zeto (saffire704hotmail.com): Ohhhh! i love plushies! thank you! :D  
  
Ozark: Ya sorry about that, i was just in a rush to post it, thanks for being honest.  
  
Jade Dargon: Wow, that long? You must be a fast reader  
  
Radio: Glad you liked the end :) I liked that part too!  
  
tamachan444: Wow, a genious eh? THANK YOU!!  
  
And also, to those who reviewed but who i missed (sorry i was looking at the names of people who reviewed ch 25) THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKIN MUCH!!  
  
Not much else to say at this point except goodbye until next time! :) 


	27. Epilogue

**_An Innocent Joke?_**   
  
_**Epilogue  
**_  
_By: Freewater_  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please don't sue me, you won't get much at all   
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationships, swearing  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou  
  
Rating: R for swearing and later chapters  
  
Archive: If you want this story for your website then just ask first   
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this!   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little circles oooooo Means a change in time or scenery. 'These things here indicate thoughts.'  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
'Oh my God, what a gorgeous place!'  
  
Was the first thing to enter Katsuya's mind as he looked over the honeymoon sweet in the top floor of the most expensive, and luxurious, hotel Seto could find in complete awe. Nothing, not even the mansion looked as good as this place did.   
  
But that was probably the affect the view of the lit up and sparkling city below them gave off. Even the ocean could be seen in the distance, and it was breathtaking. Who knew Domino City could look this good at night?  
  
Six months ago, Katsuya had turned eighteen, and Seto was now nineteen. And one year ago to the day was the day he'd woken up in Kaiba's bed with no memories of who he was. The day Seto pulled his little prank on him that brought them together. It was a special day when they both stopped to think about it, so it only seemed right to get married on it.  
  
Summer weddings are a helluva a lot better than spring ones, that was for sure!  
  
He had a pretty nice view of the city from where he was sitting, legs wrapped around his new husbands waist, arms around his neck and his blonde head on his shoulder as the CEO stood near the large window get a look at it all.  
  
Seto's hands had found their way to his rear to have a better grip on him to prevent slipping.  
  
Not that either of them complained mind you.  
  
Because of his work, Seto couldn't leave the country and whisk away his new husband to some tropical paradise like he would have preferred to have done. Hell, it was a chore just getting seven days away from Kaiba Corp for their honeymoon. But somehow, through several weeks of stress filled overtime at work and many pulled strings in so many places it was hard to count, he'd managed it. And now they were here, overlooking the view of the city beneath them and sighing in content with each other.  
  
But still, Seto just wished he could have taken his puppy away from this city to some place more private and erotic, where he could explore and neither of them would be recognized as the newlywed Kaiba's before being hounded by reporters.  
  
Nosey bastards.  
  
He sighed in slight disappointment, resting his face into Katsuya's golden locks, taking in a deep breath of the apple scented hair he loved. He did nothing but wash his hair with sweet apple scented shampoos when in the shower, while his tastes went to something more spiced. Eventually, he gave the stuff a try, and it was a nice change actually. It made him realize why his puppy was always so chipper, that stuff really woke you up in the morning!  
  
Katsuya let himself slowly slide from his husbands arms, landing gracefully on the floor so he could stand with him before taking his hand. Seto felt a little cold without him in his arms, but tried his best to brush it off. After all, he couldn't hold onto the blonde all the time.  
  
"Wow." Jou said, not taking his eyes off the view, and they glowed with the reflection of the lights below. "I didn't know Domino looked like this at night."   
  
Seto smirked, bringing his hand down to caress the blonde's face before taking his chin and gently making him look at him. "Glad you like it, pup." He slowly leaned down to kiss his pink lips softly, enjoying their feel before coming back up to face him, a look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry that we couldn't go anywhere else for this." He apologized sincerely.  
  
Katsuya grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I know you are." He said slyly, and Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Jou snickered at his look. Seto hardly ever was confused, and when he was he was adorable, but sadly he had to explain his rudeness to his husband on their honeymoon before he got into trouble.  
  
"I overheard ya yelling at someone on the phone a few times over the last coupla months, and eventually figured out why." He said, leaning his head on Seto's chest, and the CEO's eyes widened in slight shock. "Sorry about Hawaii." He said softly, knowing how hard the brunet tried to get them there.  
  
Seto wanted to go there with him so badly for their honeymoon. Basically because of the time he tried to take Katsuya there and remembering how excited the younger teen got, but because of his friends they were busted before even making it to the airport.  
  
He figured that because he had a Kaiba Corp branch already set up over there, that maybe they could go and not have to worry about his work getting in the way. And even if he was called to work he could somehow still stretch out their honeymoon to three or four weeks on Mokuba's insistence that he desperately needed a vacation.  
  
Unfortunately there were several problems occurring over there that cancelled out that little idea. The people of Hawaii weren't having big enough tournaments to be taking to the 3D duel games he'd devised, so they were mainly sticking with the simple card plays, and that was costing the Kaiba branch over there a lot of money.  
  
He checked into it, and knew that they had it under control, but if he went he would still be doing a lot more working that vacationing. And for the first time ever, that was unacceptable.  
  
"You know about that?" He asked, stunned that he'd been caught venting his rage out on an employee over the phone.  
  
Katsuya nodded his head. "It doesn't bother me, if that's what your worried about." He explained before grinning. "I even found a way to help." He finished happily, and Seto raised a brow at him again.  
  
"Oh really? How?" He asked, actually curious about it.  
  
Katsuya's grin never faded as he turned back to look out the window, his eyes scanning over the dark ocean as he put a finger on the glass, pointing at it. "It should be right about... there." He said, not caring about the fingerprint he left on the glass.  
  
Seto looked through the glass, squinting and trying to see what was there. And when he failed to find it he shook his head. "I don't see it, puppy. What is it anyway?" He asked curiously.  
  
The blonde ran his hands through Seto's soft brown hair, hardly managing to contain his excitement. "Yugi owns a cabin near the beach out there," He explained slowly. "And he's doing me a favor and letting us have it for our honeymoon." He said, watching happily as Kaiba's look became that of a stunned one. "No one knows we'll be there and it's right on the beach. Completely private."  
  
Seto honestly couldn't believe it. How in the hell could Katsuya get wise enough to know exactly what he wanted most for their honeymoon?! He obviously didn't give his puppy enough credit, and that would have to be taken care of.  
  
He corrected his look of shock into a look of amusement as he cupped his face, watching in approval as he leaned into the touch. "I think the puppy deserves a reward for this. Don't you agree?" He asked huskily, leaning his face in to kiss and suck on his neck.  
  
"Mmhmm." The blonde mumbled happily, leaning his neck to the side give Seto batter access to him. Feeling his hands snaking around his waist to hold him still. This always felt so good.  
  
Seto worked his way up to the blonde's ear, kissing, licking and sucking. Knowing exactly what to do and where to do it to make the blonde gasp. He loved that sound, but right now it would have to wait. He needed to make sure that the reward he gave was a good one.  
  
"Get on the bed. I'll be with you in four minutes." He whispered into his ear, letting him go with a smirk before walking away and into the connecting bathroom. Closing and locking it behind him.  
  
Katsuya grinned broadly. Grateful that Seto liked his beach idea as he ran excitedly over to the bed before plopping himself down on it, rolling over to his back before kicking his shoes off, getting rid of the socks, undoing the zipper to his pants and quickly opening up his white tuxedo jacket, tie, and shirt. Exposing his chest as he lay his head on a pillow and got comfortable as he waited. Satisfied with how he looked.  
  
He then started to think back to his wedding earlier that day, smirking at the prank he and Seto pulled on Mokuba a few days prior to it.  
  
They had decided to scare him by saying that they wanted him for the flower girl, and even managed to get him to try on a frilly pink dress. Katsuya chuckled at the though, and he was smart enough to get plenty of his pictures taken when he looked like a girl.  
  
Needless to say, he was a little pissed off when they told him it was a joke, and demanded all the pictures back. The poor kid didn't know that he and Seto decided to keep one without him knowing about it, and were currently having copies made for their friends to put into their photo albums.  
  
Ah, that really was funny.  
  
It was just a small ceremony. Seto didn't want any of his business associates there seeing as how they had treated Jou back at his business party, and Jou only invited his friends and Shizuka.  
  
Yes, he forgave them all for what they had tried to do, and now things were going quite well with them. Honda and Otogi were even talking about marriage, but nothing was certain just yet.  
  
For a wedding present, Yugi actually gave him back his old Red Eyes Black Dragon card, Shizuka got them a really nice digital camera with a few empty photo albums to fill, saying that she wanted to see plenty of pictures of places they've been to and things they've done together on the beach.  
  
Otogi and Mai, God bless them, seemed to be the only ones there who knew that he and Seto would be having a lot of hot sex on their honeymoon. So they both tracked down as many books on sex and cool positions as they could, giving them to them in private when they had a chance.  
  
Katsuya grinned. Seto didn't know it, but he was actually flipping through those books when he had a minute alone to try and find something nice he could do to his husband. Studying for the first time.  
  
He found SEVERAL nice things!  
  
Oh, this was going to be one HELLUVA night!  
  
Finally hearing the door to the bathroom click as Seto walked out, he whipped his head at him to see what he looked like.  
  
The blonde sighed in awe at the sight of him. The CEO had taken off his tuxedo to be replaced with a pair of silk pajama pants, his chest completely naked for him to see. Damn he was glowing!  
  
The reaction that Seto gave at the sight of Katsuya was relatively the same. He had his shirt wide open, his fly undone, and he was sprawled out so nicely for him to see. 'So perfect.' He thought, making his way over to the bed before crawling on it and over to where he lay.   
  
Like a predator to the prey.  
  
Laying down next to him and running his hands over his chest and nipples, making the blonde's breathing quicken at his touch. His hands were so soft, and Jou mentally smirked, realizing that he had put lotion on them when in the bathroom.  
  
"I love you, y'know." The brunet whispered into his ear, licking its edges and loving the whimpers of delight that the younger teen gave out.  
  
"I love you too." Katsuya gasped out, rolling to his side to start kissing at the Brunets neck.  
  
"Then lets do this." He said huskily, pushing him back on his back.  
  
This was going to be so much fun!  
  
**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_**  
Okay, sorry for the lack of a lemon here, but i don't feel like getting this story deleted again   
  
For those of you who do want to read the lemon, just go to adultfanfiction.net (I changed my name back to Freewater on that site) Or nfiction.com  
  
I won't bother to give the link this time because it never shows up right, so if you want to read that lemon just go to those sites and type in my name or the name of the story and it will bring you to the lemony goodness! ; )  
  
**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_**  
The brunet didn't realize how exhausted he was until he felt his muscles give out as he collapsed on top of the blonde. The both of them panting heavily and full of sweat on the now messed up bed.  
  
"Seto?" Katsuya asked through his hard breathing.  
  
"Mmm?" Was the only sound he could make for a response.  
  
"Yur heavy."  
  
Kaiba snickered, deciding to give him a break as he pulled out of him and lay down next to him, trying to catch his breath as he pulled him possessively close by the waist. Jou made no objections. It was so strange, Seto being the cuddly one. But he rather liked it.  
  
They just lay there for a few moments in each others arms. Seto resting his face in Jou's blonde hair, and Jou breathing against Seto's chest. Feeling his breath come back at him as he did and listening to his heart beat. Waiting for it to stop pounding so fast and get back down to a normal pace.  
  
Because the second he was ready, Katsuya was going to do all those cool kinky things he learned in that book to his husband.  
  
He smirked, looking around the bed for where they left their suitcases. Thinking to himself about their whereabouts. 'What did I do with those handcuffs again?'  
  
_**The End (For Real this time! )  
**_  
**A.N:** Here's the epilogue I promised! Hope it was good! I honestly think this was the best lemon I ever wrote! Which was pretty sad actually   
  
Thank you all who reviewed me and kept this story alive when it was deleted and I got depressed : ) This is the final chapter to this story. Hope it was to everyone's approval : ) 


End file.
